Tellement différent ?
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Quand on est un loup-garou en couple avec un homme humain et qu'on va bientôt voir sa vie bouleversée, est-ce Tellement différent de la vie des autres ?
1. Le bébé de l'Alpha

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **bon... tellement Prévisible étant terminée, voici donc la suite.**

 **ça s'appelle Tellement différent et ce sera en plus de 40 chapitres.**

 **Tout es à moi, sauf la cover (magnifique) faite par Marjorie Designs.**

 **MERCI encore tout plein ma belle.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, les OC sont à moi.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce premier chapitre et on se retrouve demain pour le deux.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Il dormait et Derek le regardait, hésitant à le laisser là et à partir seul, mais l'ado lui en voudrait pour le reste de sa vie, donc il fallait le réveiller.

\- Hey Stiles.

Derek secoua légèrement le garçon qui sursauta et s'agrippa à l'avant bras du loup en le griffant. Stiles cligna des yeux.

\- Un souci ?

\- J'ai reçu un message de Sco…

Le loup n'eut pas le temps de finir, que son petit ami était déjà debout en train de se changer à la vitesse de la lumière. Il se saisit de sa boîte de médicaments et descendit l'escalier en loupant quelques marches.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Derek ? On doit y aller là !

Le loup inspira, leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit le jeune en bas.

* * *

Flash Back ON :

Après le mariage de Cora et Isaac, Scott avait ramené à la maison la fille qui allait mettre au monde l'enfant du true-alpha. Quelque chose à ne pas louper, pour savoir si le bébé était un loup ou pas du tout. Bref, Betty (la fille enceinte) était donc en repos forcé chez John et Mélissa depuis un peu moins de 15 jours. Les parents de la jeune fille avait accepté n'importe quelles conditions du moment qu'ils n'auraient pas à gérer ce bébé. Au moins ça, c'était clair. Derek s'était engagé auprès de Scott à prendre l'enfant sous sa responsabilité s'il s'avérait que le bébé était un loup. Ce qui était fort probable quand même. Et là, Derek avait reçu un message. Betty était à l'hôpital. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Flash Back OFF.

* * *

Donc c'est pour ça que l'hyperactif, qui servait de copain au loup-garou qui allait peut-être bientôt être père, était autant excité par le fait que Derek ait reçu un message de Scott.

\- Tu dis quoi toi, fille ou garçon ?

\- Ce sera un bébé, c'est déjà ça.

\- Bon alors, loup ou pas loup ?

\- A mon avis, loup, mais on peut toujours être surpris.

\- Mon dieu, si c'est un loup, on va avoir un bébé à la maison, un bébé à toi, enfin à nous, enfin à toi.

\- A nous, Stiles ! Je considère que tu fera parti de la vie de cet enfant.

\- Mon dieu…

\- A qui le dis-tu, soupira Derek.

\- Tu regrettes ta décision ?

\- Non pas du tout. C'est juste que ça me stresse un peu et il faut que je t'avoue un truc. Je pense que je vais avoir une pointe de déception si l'enfant est humain.

\- S'il est humain, on ne le garde pas hein ?

\- C'est pas prévu, non. On ne va pas mettre un bébé innocent dans tout ce merdier. Déjà ta petite sœur, ça va pas être évident, alors je ne me vois pas avec un enfant humain là-dedans.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu comprends, mais tu doutes que j'aie raison. Comme moi. Humain ou loup, ça reste le bébé de Scott.

Le loup et le garçon arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Mélissa les accueilli à l'entrée.

\- Ça va Stiles?

\- Ouais, je vais être content de revoir ma chambre. Betty ne va pas retourner chez vous après la naissance.

\- Ça en est où? demanda Derek.

\- Ça va passer en césarienne. Ils sont en train de la préparer. Venez vous asseoir près des salles d'opération, Scott et John sont déjà là-bas.

\- Où est Chrisy ?

\- A la maison avec Lydia.

\- Oh Stiles, Derek, vous êtes là. C'est super. Merci.

L'inquiétude et le stress se lisaient en grand sur le visage de Scott.

\- Derek, tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Oui Scott.

\- Toi aussi, Stiles ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Le shérif arriva avec trois tasses de café et un chocolat en briquette.

\- Hey papa.

\- Hey fils. Tiens j'ai pris ça pour toi.

Le père tendit la brique en carton à son fils qui l'ouvrit et prit de longues gorgées de chocolat froid.

\- Ça va être long ?

\- Non Stiles, la césarienne ça va aller très vite. Dans trente minutes, c'est bon.

\- Putain !

Derek avait lâché le juron qui résonna dans le couloir.

\- Pardon, s'excusa le loup gêné.

Les quatre hommes s'assirent en soupirant.

\- Personne ne va à la césarienne ? Scott tu n'y vas pas ? demanda Stiles qui semblait assit sur une bombe

\- Non… je… j'y tiens pas.

\- Tu devrais peut-être y aller pour voir si c'est un loup ou pas, qu'on soit fixé.

\- John… je peux pas… ça aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça.

Derek se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Scott.

\- Je vais y aller. On va devenir fou à attendre. Je vais devenir fou.

Derek partit au bureau des infirmiers.

* * *

Vingt minutes plus tard, Derek revint devant les trois hommes qui avaient leurs regards ancrés sur lui.

\- Alors ? osa Scott.

Derek prit une grande inspiration.

\- C'est un loup et c'est un garçon !

Stiles ressentit toute la pression accumulée depuis une heure redescendre d'un coup. Il voulut se lever, mais tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Stiles reprenait connaissance dans les bras de son père quand un médecin vint vers le groupe et regarda chacun des hommes présents.

\- La maman a décidé d'abandonner l'enfant comme elle l'avait dit. Elle n'a même pas voulu le voir. Elle laisse donc au papa le choix de prendre la responsabilité ou pas. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait un cas un peu spécial, mais du coup c'est qui le père alors ?

\- Moi, répondit Derek d'un ton neutre mais autoritaire.

\- Vous pouvez venir remplir les papiers maintenant, que la maman puisse être transférée en chambre tranquillement.

Et Derek partit avec le médecin.

\- Papa, mon dieu, on va avoir un bébé à la maison. Je suis papa ou maman ou peu importe, je peux aussi juste être Stiles.

\- Calme-toi Stiles.

Derek réapparut.

\- Vous voulez voir mon fils ?

Stiles se précipita, bien entendu qu'il voulait voir le bébé. Le shérif suivit les jeunes avec un sourire.

\- Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais je vais pas venir le voir maintenant. Je viendrai le voir de sûr, mais dans quelques jours.

\- Pas de problème Scott, je comprends. Vas vers ta maman et tâchez d'aller dormir.

Scott partit vers l'entrée de l'hôpital et Derek conduisit les deux Stilinski vers la pouponnière.

* * *

 **Et voilà, le bébé de Scott est arrivé. C'est un petit loup-garou et ben de ce fait, il va être le fils de Derek. :-)**

 **à demain et bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	2. Tylan Hale

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 2 de Tellement différent.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Il est beau, chuchota le shérif.

\- Il est vraiment trop beau, rajouta Stiles

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau, ce petit loup, reconnu Derek.

* * *

Ils étaient les trois, penchés au-dessus d'un berceau en plastique et regardaient le petit garçon dormir. Le bébé de l'Alpha. L'enfant de Scott qui, pourtant, était inscrit comme étant celui de Derek.

\- Tu es papa, Derek.

\- On est parents, Stiles.

\- Ouais t'as raison. On est parents.

\- Comment vous allez l'appeler ce petit bonhomme ? demanda John.

Derek et Stiles se regardèrent.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne voulait pas se projeter et on a évité d'y penser.

\- J'ai un nom qui me trotte dans la tête, Tylan, murmura Derek.

\- Tylan Hale… c'est génial.

Stiles regarda le bébé et posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Bonjour Tylan. Moi c'est… ben écoute, on aura le temps de voir comment tu voudras m'appeler en fait. C'est pas le plus important.

\- On va être obligé de le ramener demain matin parce que le nombril cicatrice déjà.

\- S'il va bien, y a pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas sortir demain matin. Je crois que le minimum c'est trois heures d'hôpital.

\- On pourrait le ramener dans une heure déjà, donc ?

\- Mais, on n'a rien pour lui encore.

\- Venez à la maison. On le mettra dans le couffin qu'avait Chrisy et on a la coque dans la voiture. Si vous pouvez le ramener, profitez-en avant que le corps médical ne voit son nombril. Vous irez tout acheter demain pour chez vous, enfin pour chez Derek.

\- Je vais aller demander pour une sortie. De toute façon en étant loup-garou, il ne peut avoir aucun problème.

Derek partit.

\- Alors ça fait drôle ? demanda le père Stilinski à son fils.

\- Carrément. Ça t'a fait drôle quand je suis né ?

\- Oh oui, je me suis évanoui quand tu es né. Un peu comme tu l'as fait pour Tylan. C'est pas vraiment le tien de sang ni même celui de Derek, mais c'est le votre désormais. C'est avec vous qu'il va faire sa vie et vous allez être formidables, j'en suis sûr.

\- J'espère être aussi formidable que tu l'es, papa.

\- Ahhh, on ne va pas tomber dans l'émotion maintenant. Tu te rends compte. Je suis père pour la deuxième fois depuis pas encore 6 mois et je suis grand-père aujourd'hui. Et tu n'as même pas fait de conneries en plus. Ta mère est très fière de toi et moi aussi Stiles.

Derek revint dans la salle.

\- C'est bon, il va bien, on peut prendre Tylan avec nous.

\- Super ! Hey p'tit bonhomme, on te prend avec nous. Ce soir on va chez grand-papa et demain soir, tu dors chez toi.

L'ado se tourna vers Derek qui lisait des papiers.

\- Tu les as menacé ?

\- Qui ?

\- Les médecins.

\- Non. J'ai simplement demandé si on pouvait rentrer avec le bébé, c'est tout. S'ils avaient refusé, je les aurais peut-être menacé, oui.

\- Mais dites les garçons je pense à un truc… Scott est à la maison.

Derek se figea et Stiles pivota vers son père. Le shérif voyant le malaise tenta de rassurer les jeunes.

\- Mais c'est pas grave, hein. Soit il évite de venir voir le bébé, soit il se responsabilise un peu, prend sur lui et il fait avec.

Derek se pinça les lèvres et reporta son attention sur ses papiers.

\- Stiles, tu enverras un message à Scott histoire de le prévenir. On ne va pas débarquer comme ça. Je tiens quand même à respecter ses choix.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils arrivaient chez le shérif. Mélissa était au salon avec Lydia. Les deux femmes se précipitèrent sur le bébé.

\- Il est super mignon. Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Tylan.

\- Ça lui va bien, c'est adorable.

\- Tu veux le prendre Lydia?

\- Merci Stiles, mais non, il est si petit.

\- Moi par contre, si je peux le prendre ?

\- Bien sûr Mélissa. C'est logique et normal.

Mélissa s'installa dans le canapé avec Tylan dans les bras. Elle le berçait doucement. Après tout, elle était la grand-maman de ce petit par les liens du sang. On voyait que la situation la mettait mal à l'aise et en même temps la rendait triste et heureuse.

\- Je suis vraiment contente de faire partie de sa vie.

Stiles s'assit à côté de Mélissa.

\- Tu es sa grand-maman, Mélissa. De sang, mais aussi de cœur. Officiellement c'est le fils de Derek, mais je m'en occuperai avec lui puisque je suis avec lui. C'est donc un peu mon enfant aussi finalement et de ce fait, le petit-fils de papa et le tien. Je sais que la situation est étrange, mais on s'y fera tous et c'est pour son bien à lui. Il nous faudra un peu de temps.

\- Mélissa, vous savez si j'ai fait ça, c'est premièrement pour le bébé, parce que comme c'est un loup, on ne peut pas le laisser à n'importe qui, c'est trop dangereux pour lui et pour les autres aussi. Je l'ai fait aussi pour Scott, parce que je comprends qu'à son âge ce ne soit pas évident. On a tous notre manière de fuir ce qui nous fait peur. En même temps, j'étais le seul qui pouvait réellement le prendre. Je l'ai fait aussi pour Stiles, parce que je sais que ça l'aurait anéanti de devoir renoncer à l'enfant de Scott et de se demander tous les jours où pouvait être ce petit bonhomme. Je l'ai fait pour moi aussi et je ne regrette absolument pas. Je suis convaincu que c'est la meilleure décision de ma vie. Tylan doit rester dans la meute à laquelle il appartient, dans la famille à laquelle il est rattaché. Vous êtes sa grand-maman, Mélissa, n'en doutez jamais. Il ne faut pas vous sentir mal à l'aise, même s'il porte mon nom.

Mélissa versa quelques larmes en donnant le petit à Derek.

\- Merci Derek. J'ai installé le couffin dans la chambre de Stiles. Scott est dans sa chambre si jamais. Il a besoin de se reposer ce petit bonhomme et je pense que vous aussi et d'ailleurs nous aussi, on en a besoin.

Derek acquiesça, Stiles bailla et ils montèrent l'escalier ensemble avec Tylan, Lydia rentra chez elle. Mélissa et le shérif partirent se coucher.

Le lycan coucha le bébé dans le couffin. Stiles s'endormit très vite, avec toutes les émotions du début de nuit, il n'eut même pas le loisir de résister. Derek regardait Tylan dormir quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement…

* * *

 **Bien.. mais qui vient donc voir le bébé ?**

 **au sujet de Tylan (qui se prononce Taïlane) c'est une prénom qui avait été trouvé à l'époque par une lectrice (si je me trompe pas) de Tellement prévisible. Simple contraction de Tyler et de Dylan, les acteurs de Derek et Stiles dans la série Tw. Mais je pense que vous le savez :-D**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	3. Né loup-garou

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **bon je crois que vous avez deviné qui va venir voir le bébé.**

 **bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Derek n'eut pas besoin de regarder derrière lui pour savoir que Scott venait d'ouvrir la porte et de poser un pied dans la chambre.

\- Comment tu l'as appelé ?

\- Tylan.

\- C'est beau. J'aime beaucoup. Je… suis désolé…

\- Je sais. N'en parlons plus.

\- Merci, vraiment. J'ai une grande dette envers toi.

\- Oh oui, je confirme.

\- Je… j'ose le voir ?

\- Bien sûr. Viens !

Doucement, Scott s'approcha. Il regarda le bébé et sourit.

\- Il est beau, mais il ne me ressemble pas beaucoup. Il ressemble à Betty.

\- Il aura tes yeux foncés.

\- Est-ce que Stiles a dit quelque chose ?

\- Non, à part qu'il était content d'être parent et qu'il aimait le prénom du p'tit.

\- Vous allez être de supers parents.

\- On verra. De ton côté contente-toi d'être un bon alpha et de mener la vie dont tu rêves. De toute façon, moi je n'avais pas spécialement de rêves, alors chambouler un peu ma vie ça me dérange pas et comme ça, Stiles pourra aussi mener la vie dont il rêve. Bon, je veux pas t'embêter, mais je vais aller dormir. Demain il faut qu'on aille acheter tout pour installer Tylan chez moi. Si jamais, tu peux passer le voir quand tu veux. Tu sais où on habite.

Scott acquiesça, caressa la joue de Tylan et sortit de la chambre.

Derek se changea et se glissa dans son lit à côté de Stiles, endormit sur le ventre. Il regarda un moment l'ado, qui n'en était quasiment plus un, dormir. C'est les seuls moments où il était plutôt calme. Il s'endormit doucement en écoutant les battements de cœur du bébé.

* * *

Tylan se réveilla en hurlant tôt le matin. Stiles fût plus rapide que Derek et le prit directement contre lui.

\- Hey, mais tu as de la voix toi, dis donc. Tu as faim hein ? Viens on va aller à la cuisine. Tu as de la chance, on avait acheté une petite boîte de lait pour nouveau-né. Mais ne t'excite pas comme ça.

Et l'ado partit de sa démarche sautillante sans même regarder si Derek était réveillé. Le loup fronça les sourcils en entendant Stiles descendre l'escalier. Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et descendit à la cuisine ou Stiles préparait un biberon.

\- Où est Tylan ?

\- Sur le canapé du salon, calé sur un coussin.

\- Tu le laisses tout seul ?

\- Il ne va pas bouger pour le moment et je t'ai dit qu'il est calé sur un coussin. Si tu t'inquiètes, va le prendre.

\- Non, je te fais confiance. Tu as plus l'habitude que moi. Je vais plutôt me servir un café. Scott est passé voir le bébé cette nuit avant que je dorme.

\- Oh… Il a dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il est beau, qu'il a un joli prénom et qu'il était désolé.

\- Mmmh.

L'ado ferma le biberon prêt et partit au salon. Derek le suivit avec sa tasse de café dans la main. Il regarda son copain se poser sur le canapé et prendre le petit pour lui donner le biberon.

\- J'existe encore ou pas ?

\- Oh désolé, Derek. Pardon je…

Le loup sourit et s'assit à côté de Stiles.

\- C'est rien, je comprends. Et puis lui, il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul. Par contre, je veux bien un bisou quand même.

L'ado sourit tendrement en embrassa le loup.

\- Vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais juste pas qu'il pleure trop longtemps pour ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Chrisy ne se réveille plus avant sept heures, enfin. Alors je ne voulais pas tout chambouler.

\- Tu viens avec moi plus tard faire les magasins ? J'avoue m'y connaître moyen sur tout ce qu'il faut pour ce mini-loup.

\- Mini-loup, c'est trop chou.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de ce que j'ai dis ?

\- Hein ?

Le loup hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oublie-ça.

Il porta son regard sur le bébé qui buvait tranquillement son biberon.

\- Il est tout calme, on dirait.

\- C'est le fils de Scott, hein. Scott est plutôt du genre calme, voir même un peu mou parfois.

Derek sourit et se leva.

\- Je vais aller me doucher. Ça va si je te laisse ?

\- Je vais m'en sortir, affirma l'ado en levant les yeux vers Derek.

Le loup sourit encore et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur le front de Tylan et un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles qui gémit doucement.

\- Tes baisers me font toujours de l'effet le matin.

Derek cligna des yeux puis les leva au ciel et partit. Il aperçut le shérif dans la cuisine et croisa Scott dans l'escalier.

* * *

\- Hey ça va ?

Stiles tourna vivement la tête et vit Scott à côté de lui, les mains dans les poches qui regardait le sol.

\- Oh Scott, salut.

\- Derek t'a dit que je suis venu voir le bébé cette nuit ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu veux un chocolat froid ou chaud ?

\- Volontiers, et froid s'il te plait.

Scott partit en évitant de regarder Stiles et le bébé.

Stiles cria depuis le salon.

\- Tu me ramènerais un Adderall s'il te plait, j'ai pas eu le temps de le prendre avant.

Scott revint vers Stiles quelques minutes après et se posa à côté de lui. Il lui tendit le comprimé et posa son chocolat froid sur la table. Il but une gorgée de son café et finit par tourner enfin son regard sur Stiles qui tenait le bébé contre lui à la verticale tout en buvant son chocolat.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de crier pour que je t'entende ?

\- J'oublie parfois. Avec Derek aussi j'oublie.

Scott regarda furtivement le bébé, dont il ne voyait que les cheveux, et reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café. Il sentit Derek redescendre. Scott se tassa dans le canapé et soupira.

* * *

Le lycan se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre un deuxième café et parla un peu avec le shérif. Scott écouta d'une oreille, mais comme ça ne parlait pas de lui ni du bébé, il reporta son attention sur son best.

\- Vous aller le ramener chez vous ?

\- Chez Derek, oui.

\- Il a dit que je pourrai passer quand je voudrai.

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras passer quand tu voudras. Tu pensais que tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Non. Mais je suis content que ce soit sûr. Il dort ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil.

\- Oui. Il va rester un moment avec Mélissa aujourd'hui. Avec Derek, on va aller acheter des trucs pour lui.

Soudain Tylan se réveilla en hurlant, puis grogna et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Le shérif, Derek, Scott et Stiles les virent briller d'un bleu étincelant.

* * *

 **oh, petit bébé Tylan a les yeux bleus...**

 **à mercredi pour la suite. bisous**


	4. Tout ce dont un bébé a besoin

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **eh oui, petit Tylan a les yeux bleus. l'explication sera là.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Stiles et Derek se promenaient dans un magasin pour bébé. L'ado remplissait un caddy et Derek reposait n' importe où ce qu'il ne jugeait pas utile. Il réfléchissait. Il se demandait pourquoi le petit avait les yeux bleus, ce n'était pas possible. Le bébé ne pouvait pas avoir tué d'innocent. C'était du pur délire. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être un transfert de Scott car l'alpha n'avait jamais tué, innocent ou pas. Ou alors un transfert de Peter parce que Scott avait été mordu ? Mais ça paraissait improbable là quand même. Il s'arrêta pour appeler Deucalion.

\- Derek, il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Je voulais parler à maman.

\- Il faut que ta mère s'achète un portable…. Talia, téléphone pour toi.

\- Oui ?

\- Maman, c'est moi. Je voulais t'avertir que le bébé est né. C'est un garçon et…

Derek regarda autour de lui et comme il y avait du monde, il fit attention à ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Il est comme nous. Tu peux passer ce soir à la maison ? J'ai besoin de que tu m'éclaires sur quelque chose. Enfin non, tu passes pour voir le bébé surtout. En fait, je m'inquiète parce qu'il a les yeux bleus.

\- Tu parles de ses yeux surnaturels ?

\- Oui.

\- Oh… euh… Deucalion. Le bébé est né, c'est un loup, comme on s'en doutait tous, mais il a les yeux bleus.

\- Bleus ? Bleus comment ?

\- Bleus d'un beau bleu bien étincelant, répondit Derek.

\- ….

\- Maman, Deucalion ?

\- Sa mère est morte par hasard à la naissance ? demanda Talia.

\- Non j'étais avec elle, mais elle dormait encore quand je suis partit. Peut-être que…

Derek lâcha le téléphone qui tomba par terre. Stiles revint vers lui avec une peluche dans les mains.

\- Ça va Derek ?

\- Non… je crois que la maman de Tylan est décédée à cause de la césarienne.

Stiles blêmit et en lâcha la peluche.

\- C'est pour ça les yeux bleus. Il faut appeler Scott.

Le portable de Stiles sonna au même moment.

\- Bon je crois que Scott est au courant. Ouais Scott ?

\- Betty est… est morte, Stiles.

\- On sait, Scott. Derek a appelé sa maman pour cette histoire de yeux bleus et on vient de le déduire. Je suis désolé.

\- Pour Betty, c'est dommage, mais pourquoi le petit doit avoir les yeux bleus ?

Derek arracha le téléphone des mains de Stiles en le griffant au passage.

\- Parce que c'est sa naissance qui l'a… tuée. C'est…

\- Injuste, finit Stiles les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est triste et on devra lui expliquer pourquoi il a les yeux bleus, mais ça ne change rien à la situation.

\- C'est moi qui aurais dû avoir les yeux bleus à sa place, chouina Scott.

\- Tu ne peux pas avoir les yeux bleus, Scott.

\- Alors je devrais redevenir un bêta et avoir les yeux bleus.

\- Tu ne peux pas dégrader, Scott. Bon on se voit plus tard.

Derek raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Stiles qui le mit dans sa poche. Il ramassa le sien par terre. En se relevant, il vit le sang sur la main de Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé.

Le jeune regarda sa main.

\- C'est rien. Bon, on continu ?

\- Tu comptes faire quoi avec cette peluche ?

\- C'est un loup !

\- Comme si c'était un argument d'achat.

\- Pour un type comme toi ça devrait toujours être un argument d'achat.

\- Vas-y, prends-le ! Sinon il nous faut quoi ? De réellement utile, je veux dire.

\- Une poussette, des biberons, du lait, des habits, un lit, une armoire pour les habits, un mobile, des draps de lit… Des couches, une table à langer…

\- C'est là que je me demande pourquoi je me suis lancé là-dedans… Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas changer d'avis.

* * *

D'après Stiles ce moment magasin fut génial, d'après Derek se fût très énervant.

\- Ça ne sert à rien d'acheter un lit à barreaux maintenant, Stiles. Ton père nous prête le couffin de Chrisy. Depuis quand ta sœur dort dans son berceau, hein ?

\- Depuis ses 3-4 mois. Depuis qu'elle se tourne en fait.

\- Voilà, c'est bien ce que je dis. Il n'en a pas besoin maintenant. De toute façon, il va dormir dans notre chambre pour le moment alors explique-moi l'intérêt d'acheter un lit et du linge de lit maintenant ? On reviendra dans trois mois et exclu que je prenne un lit violet ou bleu. Ce sera noir et point barre.

\- Mais il va déprimer dans un lit noir.

\- Sérieusement, tu m'énerves Stiles, là. On va plutôt aller voir pour un truc pour la voiture.

\- Une coque, stupide loup.

\- Peu importe le nom du moment que ça entre dans la Camaro.

\- Mais c'est ton bébé, il faudra savoir comment ça s'appelle.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important. Si je sais son nom, son groupe sanguin, sa date de naissance et les informations importantes comme l'école, les devoirs et le reste, ce sera très bien. Il va s'en sortir dans la vie et moi aussi. Et toi tu t'y feras. Un ado hyperactif m'a dit un jour qu'on se fait à tout.

\- Et tu me ressors ton sarcasme pourri.

Tout à coup, Derek regarda autour de lui et vit plusieurs couples qui les scrutaient avec des airs amusés.

\- En plus, je vais te dire moi…

\- C'est bon arrête, on nous regarde. Choisit UNE COQUE qui passe dans ta jeep et dans ma Camaro et c'est bon. On ne va pas se disputer pour un objet en plastique.

* * *

Ils finirent par choisir une coque bleue parce que ça allait avec la jeep. De toute façon la couleur ce n'était pas l'important pour Derek.

\- Tu as vu cette poussette, elle est troooooop belle !

\- Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit jolie. Je veux juste une poussette utile et pratique qui entre dans le coffre de la Camaro.

\- Tu devrais songer à changer de voiture.

\- N'y pense même pas, autant me pendre tout de suite.

\- Tu survivrais en plus.

\- Peut-être en fait. Et je ne cède pas, la poussette sera noire et verte et aucune discussion possible.

\- Mais…

\- Non…

\- Mais atte…

\- J'ai dit non !

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent dans les yeux sans ciller.

\- Ok ça va, tu as gagné, mais du coup je choisis ses pyjamas parce que sinon, tu vas lui prendre que du noir ou du gris.

\- J'accepte le deal. Mais prends pas des trucs trop horribles. C'est un bébé pas un jouet de carnaval.

* * *

 **Aaaaah Stiles et le shopping. J'aurais pas la patience de Derek, c'est certain.**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour la chapitre 5.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	5. Première fatigue

**nouveau chapitre :-)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Quand ils revinrent chez le shérif, Mélissa était assise au salon avec Tylan dans les bras et Chrisy sur son tapis de jeu. Derek prit directement Tylan contre lui et Stiles commença à déballer les habits qu'ils avaient achetés pour les montrer à Mélissa.

\- C'est très mignon tout ça, mais tu as acheté combien de pyjama en forme de loup ?

\- A peu près quatre de chaque taille jusqu'à quatre ans. Pourquoi ?

Mélissa fronça les sourcils en regardant Derek qui secouait la tête pour dire: mais laissez tomber, il est barge de toute façon.

Stiles avait voulu, Derek avait refusé, Stiles avait argumenté, Derek avait rejeté les arguments, Stiles avait chouiné, Derek avait cédé et Stiles avait gagné.

Au final, ils avaient mis la journée, mais au moins, c'était fait et le p'tit avait des habits jusqu'à un an, des pyjamas de loup jusqu'à quatre ans et minimum trois peluches de loup et un doudou avec un loup et une patouille. Merveilleux ! Derek avait quand même réussi à éviter le mobile avec un loup et un chaperon rouge. Stiles ne voyait pas le problème de placer ça au dessus du lit du bébé, mais Derek lui, avait quelques événements mémorables sur ce thème en mémoire et pas du tout en rapport avec une innocence de bébé. Et là Stiles, avait eu beau chouiner, Derek avait emporté la partie.

\- Bon Stiles, on va aller installer Tylan chez nous ?

Le survolté rangea les habits dans un sac et partit à l'étage. Il revint avec les affaires qu'il devait prendre pour le travail le lendemain et le couffin qu'il eu du mal à descendre dans l'escalier. Oui Derek aurait pu l'aider, mais il avait décidé que c'était une petite vengeance anticipée de Tylan pour les quatre ans de pyjamas-loup.

* * *

Une fois chez eux et tout installé et rangé, Derek se laissa tomber brusquement sur son lit. Il était fatigué et ce n'était même pas la faute du bébé. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il somnolait quand tout à coup, Stiles le secoua un peu.

\- Hey sourwolf, quelqu'un a sonné.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui c'est et je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Vas ouvrir et laisse-moi émergé. C'est sans aucun doute mes parents.

Et Derek savait qu'il avait raison. L'ado descendit à toute vitesse. Derek écouta de son lit la conversation.

\- Monsieur et Madame Hale, bonsoir. Venez entrez. Derek dormait, il va arriver

\- Bonjour Stiles. Je suis contente de te revoir, en meilleure forme que la dernière fois.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça.

\- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. C'est plutôt mon fils que je devrais enguirlander.

Derek soupira dans son lit et finit par se lever. Il descendit rejoindre ses parents et son copain, tranquillement installés au salon.

\- Tu aurais pu leur proposer un café quand même.

Stiles sursauta.

\- Je ne suis pas chez moi.

\- Tu vas me dire que c'est ça qui te dérange d'habitude pour t'imposer ?

\- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir. Je vais vous laisser et aller prendre une douche parce que je n'aurai pas le temps demain matin et comme ça, tu peux servir un café à tes parents.

Stiles passa à côté de Derek en le frôlant légèrement et le loup l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur la hanche.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu fatigué.

\- Je vais quand même me doucher, je n'aurai pas le temps après.

Derek déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles et le laissa partir en le regardant monter les escaliers. Deucalion toussa et Derek revint à l'instant présent.

\- Vous voulez des cafés ?

Deucalion et Talia n'osèrent pas refuser.

* * *

Quand Stiles revint au salon vêtu d'un training rouge avec les cheveux mouillés, Derek et ses parents discutaient du bébé. L'ado se posa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à Deucalion.

\- Le p'tit, il dort?

Stiles hocha la tête.

\- Vous voulez venir le voir ?

Derek se leva et ses parents et Stiles suivirent le mouvement.

\- Comme il est mignon, dit Talia en se penchant sur le couffin. Au fait, tu nous as dit son prénom ?

\- Je ne crois pas non. Il s'appelle Tylan.

\- Sympa comme prénom. Original et puis ça va bien avec Hale, dit Deucalion en admirant le bébé.

\- C'est un prénom qui m'a trotté dans la tête dès que j'ai su que c'était un loup et un garçon. Je ne sais pas d'où ça m'est venu. Ça m'a juste paru comme une évidence. Au fait maman, je voulais te demander pourquoi tu portais tout le temps Cora quand elle était bébé ?

\- Je vous ai porté les trois comme ça jusqu'à deux ans tout le temps. Un bébé loup est fragile et est une proie facile pour les autres loups à cause de leur odeur. Si je vous portais, c'était pour masquer votre odeur avec la mienne. Tu la sens là l'odeur du petit ?

\- Oui ça sent très fort le loup, on n'aurait pas pu se tromper. Je devrais le porter, tu penses ?

\- Tu crois qu'il y a une réelle menace pour lui ?

\- Non.

\- Mais si tu veux, je peux quand même te montrer. C'est pratique et moi j'adorais vous avoir tout contre moi.

\- Tu utilisais une sorte de tissus.

\- Oui c'était Satomi qui m'avait appris. Une technique qui venait de chez elle. Je n'ai plus le tissu, sûrement disparu dans l'incendie, mais je peux demander à Satomi ou si tu vois une fois quelque chose de similaire. Peut-être au Mexique.

\- Ça fait quand même étrange d'être tout à coup grands-parents. On s'y attendait pas, on va dire et pas de toi en premier en plus.

\- Vous risquez de ne pas avoir le temps de perdre le rythme.

\- Cora t'a dit aussi.

\- Cora a dit quoi ? demanda Stiles surpris.

\- J'ai oublié de te dire avec le stresse d'hier. Cora est enceinte.

\- Mais alors c'est trop génial, trop super. Trois bébés dans la famille en l'espace d'un peu plus d'un an. Du coup ça fera quoi ? Avril-mai ?

\- Ouais, je pense.

\- Bon mon chéri, tu as vraiment l'air fatigué ou de mauvaise humeur ou peu importe, mais du coup on va vous laisser. On passera une fois ou vous serez mieux installés avec quelques habitudes déjà.

* * *

Une fois Deucalion et Talia partis, Derek prit une douche rapide et retrouva dans la chambre Stiles qui dormait avec le petit sur le ventre qui venait de finir son biberon. Derek sourit à cette vision.

\- Je sens que ma vie va être mouvementée avec vous deux là.

Il prit Tylan contre lui et le garda un moment en le berçant légèrement puis le posa dans son couffin et se coucha à côté de Stiles en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

* * *

 **Devenir parents (surtout du jour au lendemain), ça fatigue..**

 **on se retrouve mercredi. bisous tout le monde**

 **Kitsune**


	6. Vie Partagée

**Hello tout le monde**

 **cette fic démarre plutôt bien au niveau des rws. MERCI**

 **voici un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Pendant quatre jours, Derek était resté à la maison et était sorti juste dans le quartier avec le bébé. Stiles dormait chez lui toutes les nuit et s'occupait énormément du p'tit. Tylan était un bébé calme, adorable, qui dormait bien et était constant dans ses horaires.

* * *

Pendant quatre jours, Stiles et son père étaient allés déjeuner au fast-food.

* * *

Ce jour-là, les deux Stilinski sortirent du poste de police pour se diriger encore au fast-food, mais un homme était venu pour changer leur plan. Derek était debout devant la Camaro avec une poussette noire et verte à côté de lui et un panier à ses pieds. Le shérif et Stiles allèrent directement vers lui.

\- Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour nous apporter le déjeuner ?

\- Je t'avais promis, Stiles.

L'ado se pencha dans la poussette.

\- Hey coucou mini-loup.

Stiles releva la tête et laissa son père dire bonjour au bébé. Lui, embrassa son loup et le remercia d'être venu. Et les trois hommes allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc, comme toujours.

\- Je passe chez mes parents tout à l'heure, je voulais voir cette histoire de porter le bébé. Je me dis que c'est sûrement moins encombrant que la poussette tout dépend où je vais. Cora et Isaac passent voir Tylan ce soir.

\- Tu veux que je sois là ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas là ?

\- J'ai un peu l'impression de squatter ta maison, en fait.

\- Tu n'as pas percuté, je vois.

\- Percuté quoi ?

\- L'autre jour, j'ai dis plusieurs fois que c'était chez nous. Ma maison, je considère que c'est aussi la tienne. Tylan, c'est aussi ton fils. Même ma voiture est plus ou moins à toi. Je ne comprends pas que ça ne t'ai pas sauté au cerveau.

\- J'ai eu tellement l'esprit occupé ces temps que j'ai même pas réalisé en fait. C'est vrai, pour toi, on vit ensemble ?

Le loup hocha la tête. Le shérif écoutait d'une oreille distraite la conversation.

\- Même ton lit est aussi à moi ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu n'as jamais dormis par terre, il me semble.

\- Et la douche aussi ? J'ai le droit de choisir ce qu'on peut y faire ?

\- Stiles !

\- Quoi ? J'ai dis quoi encore ?

\- Tu as remarqué qu'on n'était pas seuls?

\- Ça va Tylan ne comprend pas. Il ne parle même pas.

\- Je parlais de ton père, idiot.

Stiles cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son père qui lui fit un énorme sourire.

\- C'est trop tard pour que je disparaisse comme si de rien n'était, hein ?

\- Ça me semble effectivement fichu maintenant.

\- Et merde ! Désolé papa.

\- Pas grave ! Je viens d'apprendre des trucs que je ne voulais jamais savoir, mais je m'en remettrai.

\- Changeons de sujet pour oublier ce moment gênant. Tu rentres à quelle heure ? demanda Derek.

\- Euh… autour de 18 heures, je pense. Ils seront déjà là?

\- Je pense que oui.

\- C'est bon ce que tu as amené, encore merci.

\- C'est rien. J'ai fait simple. J'étais un peu débordé parce que le p'tit prend son biberon à onze heures.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu. Si ça te stresse, tu n'es pas obligé de venir tous les jours. Deux fois par semaine, ça m'ira aussi.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçu ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

\- Ok… Je verrai alors. Bon, moi je vais y aller. Je repasse par la maison avant d'aller chez mes parents. Tu ramènes le panier. Tu n'oublie pas.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Non ça va. En plus ça me fait du bien de sortir.

Stiles se leva et alla caresser la tête de Tylan en lui disant à tout à l'heure. Il se retourna et prit Derek dans ses bras. Le loup posa ses mains sur les hanches du jeune et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Le shérif regardait la scène avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Le loup lâcha son amour, fit un signe à John et partit avec la poussette. Stiles le regardait attendri un moment puis quand il disparu, il se tourna vers son père.

\- Il est exceptionnel quand même. Si j'avais pensé… non, en fait, je pense que je savais depuis le début qu'il était exceptionnel.

\- Ça va bien entre vous depuis sa dernière disparition.

\- Mmmh, je crois que ma crise de panique lui a fait peur.

\- En tout cas, il s'occupe bien du p'tit et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Merci papa. Oui il s'en occupe bien. Il n'est pas comme moi gouzi gouzi et câlins-bisous tout le temps, mais il a quand même des moments tendres avec lui. Hier soir, quand je suis rentré, il dormait sur le canapé avec le p'tit sur lui. C'était trop mignon.

\- Tu as vraiment trouvé l'amour de ta vie. Ça se voit qu'il t'aime, c'est impressionnant. Je crois que beaucoup de monde aimerait être aimé comme tu l'es. Bon, on retourne travailler et mets déjà le panier dans la voiture, sinon tu vas l'oublier comme je te connais.

Le jeune sourit à son père et lui obéit.

* * *

Quand Stiles rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, Isaac et Cora étaient à la cuisine avec Derek et Isaac tenait le bébé dans les bras.

\- Et voilà l'homme de la maison qui rentre du travail pour nourrir sa petite famille. J'avais plutôt vu le tableau dans l'autre sens, mais c'est plus marrant comme ça.

\- Salut Isaac, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! Et sinon, si tu te poses la question, je vais bien merci. Au fait, félicitation pour le futur bébé, hein. Salut Cora.

Stiles fit la bise à Cora, posa un baiser sur la tête de Tylan et embrassa Derek sur les lèvres.

\- Bon plus sérieusement, je voulais te demander un truc, Stiles. Tu sais, tu m'avais dit un jour que tu pourrais me prêter ta jeep.

\- Quand tu veux mec, il te suffit de me dire quelques jours à l'avance que je m'organise pour aller au boulot.

\- Par exemple, ce week-end, ce serait possible ?

\- Ouais. Depuis vendredi ?

\- Vendredi à lundi ?

\- C'est faisable. Tu fais juste gaffe, hein, c'est mon deuxième bébé ma voiture.

\- T'as confiance en moi, non ?

\- Evidement. T'es mon clébard à bouclettes préféré, tu le sais.

\- Finalement, je vais peut-être planter ta voiture contre un pilonne.

Isaac et Stiles rirent de bon cœur. Plus tard le couple Lahey parti et Stiles prit Tylan pour le biberon pendant que Derek faisait le diner.

\- J'aime beaucoup ma vie, tu sais. Sérieusement, j'ai des amis super. Un amant super…

\- Un amant ?

\- Ouais, enfin toi, quoi. Bon, un petit ami super, si tu préfères. Un fils adorable et magnifique, j'habite dans la maison de mon enfance, sans parler de ma famille géniale, de mon boulot que j'adore et tout ça quoi. Ça s'est bien passé avec tes parents ?

\- Oui. Ma mère m'a montré comment elle nous portait. Je me suis renseignée un peu, je peux faire pareil avec une écharpe de portage. Je vais donc pas me priver de retourner au magasin pour bébé pour aller un peu embêter la vendeuse qui s'est foutue de nous l'autre jour.

\- Cette idiote qui riait comme une pieuvre quand on lui a dit qu'on voulait un lit pour notre bébé ?

\- Exactement, elle ouais. Elle m'a énervé, je lui aurai bien mis mon poing sur son nez refait. Et on dit rire comme une baleine, pas comme une pieuvre.

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est rien oublie ça. Au fait Stiles, tu veux vivre avec moi ?

\- Tu… es sérieux ?

\- Non, je posais la question juste pour voir la tête que tu ferais.

\- …

\- Evidement que je suis sérieux. Je te demande officiellement si tu veux vivre avec moi.

\- Attends une minute.

Stiles se leva avec Tylan, sortit de la cuisine et monta l'escalier. Il déposa le bébé dans son couffin en lui faisant un bisou.

\- Je te laisse un moment, ton père vient de me poser une question de dingue et il attend ma réponse.

Et il redescendit à la cuisine. Il vint près de Derek et enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque.

\- Alors c'était quoi ta question déjà ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux vivre avec moi ? Et avec Tylan aussi.

Stiles sourit et embrassa le loup passionnément avant de rompre le baiser et de répondre :

\- Oui, je le veux.

Et il reprit les lèvres de Derek.

* * *

 **Et voilà, il était temps que leur mise en ménage soit officialisée.**

 **:-D**

 **On se retrouve samedi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	7. Trop tranquille

**Bonjour** **tout le monde**

 **oh, nous sommes samedi**

 **un nouveau chapitre de Tellement différent.**

* * *

La vie se faisait tranquille depuis déjà un bon moment à Beacon Hills, mais certaines personnes restaient sur leurs gardes. Tout peut arriver très vite dans cette ville, surtout le pire, mais pour le moment, c'était calme.

* * *

Début décembre, la douceur de l'automne avait fait place à la froideur de l'hiver. Tylan allait avoir trois mois, il grandissait bien, doucement. Chrisy venait d'avoir 8 mois. Elle était vive et bougeait déjà beaucoup. Le ventre de Cora commençait à bien se voir. Stiles avait eu 19 ans, Derek 26 ans et ils vivaient toujours ensemble, même si parfois c'était sérieusement électrique. Les fêtes de fin d'année approchaient et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Derek allait les fêter et ça le stressait un peu. Ils avaient prévus de faire ça tous ensemble dans le local de l'immeuble appartenant à Derek. Pour l'heure, Scott, John, Stiles et Derek étaient dans un grand magasin de jouets et ce n'était pas évident.

\- Je ne veux pas acheter un cadeau pour Tylan parce qu'il y a un loup dessus. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas un argument. On lui prend quelque chose qu'il va servira dès maintenant. Il aura presque quatre mois à noël.

\- Bon alors un tapis d'éveil avec un loup ?

\- Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas arrêter avec les loups ? Il a déjà des tas de trucs avec des loups. Tu as même acheté les livres du ''petit chaperon rouge'' et de ''Pierre et le loup'' pour plus tard. C'est abusé. Tu en fait trop avec ça. S'il s'appelait Robin, tu aurais acheté le livre de ''Robin de bois'' ?

\- Bon, alors si on aime plus les loups très bien, propose autre chose. Les girafes, les hippopotames, les renards ? Vas-y choisis, y a du choix. Je pensais que le loup ça te rendais fière qu'il puisse aimer ça. Mais bon, si on est plus sur la même longueur d'onde, alors changeons complètement.

\- Bon dieu Stiles. Je dis juste qu'on est pas obligé de tout lui acheter à l'effigie de loups, c'est tout. Tu en fais une obsession, c'est lassant.

\- Ah maintenant je suis lassant, c'est ça ? C'est pas ce que tu pensais hier soir dans la douche, mon vieux.

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport. Arrête de retourner mes mots contre moi. Ça n'a aucun sens. Non, mais tu sais quoi en fait, je ne vais même pas m'énerver parce que ça ne sert à rien du tout. Je laisse tomber, je rentre à la maison et je viendrai acheter tout seul un cadeau utile, sans loup dessus, pour Tylan.

Sur ce, Derek tourna les talons et sortit du magasin.

\- Putain, il me plante là !

Stiles se tourna vers son père et Scott.

\- Vous êtes témoins, il s'est cassé en me laissant là. Il se fiche de moi là.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais l'écouter un peu. Il a juste dit que ce n'était pas obligatoire de mettre des loups partout, dit doucement le shérif.

\- J'essaye juste de respecter la nature de Tylan et de Derek.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de tout ça pour connaitre leur vraie nature Stiles, répliqua Scott

\- Je vois que vous êtes aussi cons et bornés que lui, merci de me soutenir. Papa, je ne savais pas que Derek était ton fils et Scott, tu peux me dire à quel moment Derek est devenu ton meilleur ami ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit Stiles et s'il te plait fais attention à ton langage quand même, hein. Je suis encore ton père et je peux encore t'en coller une.

\- Et maintenant les menaces, super. J'ai réussi ma journée. Vous avez quoi, je vais partir aussi comme ça tout le monde sera content.

Et Stiles partit lui aussi en grommelant.

* * *

Scott et le shérif restèrent seuls dans le magasin.

\- Bon Scott, on leur prend quoi à ces petits ?

* * *

Stiles fulminait sur le parking quand il entendit un grognement. Il tourna sur lui-même, mais ne vit rien.

\- Derek ? C'est toi ?

Soudain il fut plaqué au sol et reçu un coup de griffes dans le dos. Il tenta de se dégager, mais il était bien maintenu. Il cria de toutes ses forces. Dans le magasin, Scott entendit le cri et se précipita dehors pour voir Stiles couché sur le parking le dos en sang. Il se précipita vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que s'est passé ? Stiles ça va ?

\- J'ai… j'ai entendu un grognement puis… j'ai été plaqué et griffé. Putain, ça fait mal.

\- Bouge pas, je vais regarder. C'est pas joli. Je pense qu'on va passer aux urgences. Faut recoudre.

Le shérif arriva à ce moment-là en panique.

\- Stiles, mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut aller à l'hôpital.

Le père aida son fils à entrer dans sa voiture et Scott se plaça à coté de son ami. Les pneus de la Camaro crissèrent sur le parking et Derek en sortit sans même éteindre le moteur.

\- Hey tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui… Stiles, est-ce que ça va ? Tu… qui t'as fait ça ?

\- Je sais pas, j'en rien vu.

\- On va l'amener aux urgences. Tu nous suis Derek ? demanda le shérif.

Le loup acquiesça, inquiet, et remonta dans sa voiture. Il suivit le shérif jusqu'a l'hôpital. Stiles fut pris en charge très vite par les urgences. Évidement, il fallait recoudre. Derek resta à ses cotés en tenta, le plus discrètement possible, de lui prendre sa douleur au maximum.

\- Tu n'as rien vu du tout ?

\- Non… j'ai entendu un grognement et quelque chose m'a plaqué au sol et m'a griffé. C'est même pas les griffures qui m'ont fait hurler. Je cherchais juste à me débattre car ça me tenait fermement. Tu ne sens rien de particulier ?

\- Non. J'essaye depuis toute à l'heure, mais aucune odeur à part celle de ton sang et de ta peur.

\- Je vais devoir resté à l'hôpital, je pense.

\- Faut voir. Ça dépend des points. Si tu peux rentrer je pourrais te soigner. Là, je ne peux rien faire.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas me lécher le dos, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai rien d'autre de plus miraculeux pour les blessures que ma salive qui aide à cicatriser. Tu le sais, je t'en ai parlé. Depuis que je peux me transformer totalement en loup, j'ai ce pouvoir là.

\- Ramène-moi à la maison, je veux pas rester ici. Je veux être en sécurité chez moi, chez nous. Je veux pas que ça recommence toute cette merde là. J'avais une vie bien, tranquille, sans souci, enfin si quelques soucis mais je veux pas que ça recommence. Pas maintenant, pas avec Tylan.

\- Calme-toi. Je suis là et on ne va pas rester sans rien faire. Si tu veux, tu peux faire un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison si ça te rassure et aussi autour de la maison de ton père. On fera tout pour que ça ne recommence pas, je te le promets. Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- Oui, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur.

\- Je sais. Viens on va rentrer. Je pense que ça ne va pas poser de problème.

* * *

 **Aaaah y a du grabuge au pays du bonheur.**

 **Qui peut-bien avoir attaqué Stiles ?**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	8. Loup Guérisseur

**Coucou tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement Différent.**

 **J'avais laissé Stiles un peu blessé..**

 **Espérons pour lui qu'il y ira mieux dans ce chapitre**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles avait pu rentrer à la maison parce que le corps médical savait que Mélissa vivait avec le père du jeune homme et elle avait promis de veiller sur sa guérison et en même temps, l'homme qui était avec lui n'avait laissé aucune place à la négociation.

* * *

Stiles avait fait un cercle de sorbier autour de la maison. Là, il était couché à plat ventre sur le lit et Derek berçait Tylan pour l'endormir. Quand le bébé-loup fut endormi, Derek le posa doucement dans son couffin. Le loup vint rejoindre son amant à moitié endormi sur le lit. Il baissa le duvet et regarda son dos.

\- Mmmh, tu fais quoi ? demanda Stiles dans un demi-sommeil.

\- Je regarde les dégâts. Je n'aime pas du tout. Je vais te soigner ça.

\- Pas maintenant, pas avec Tylan dans la chambre. Tu sais très bien que si tu fais ça, on va partir dans autre chose et je veux pas mettre Tylan en bas.

\- Mets-le juste dans le couloir et fait un cercle autour de lui si tu as peur qu'on dérive.

\- Derek, si tu me lèche le dos, tu imagines bien qu'on va dériver. Ton idée n'est pas bête. Aide-moi à me relever pour éviter que je fasse sauter les points de suture.

Derek aida Stiles à se mettre debout, puis il poussa le couffin dans le couloir entre la porte de la salle de bain et celle de leur chambre à coucher. Après un bisou au bébé, toujours bien endormi, Stiles fit un cercle de sorbier juste autour du berceau et encore un entourant tout le couloir, puis il retourna dans la chambre et referma la porte. L'ado se débarrassa de son t-shirt et se remit doucement sur le lit dans la même position qu'avant. Derek vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se pencha pour lécher le dos de Stiles. Lentement, doucement, en passant bien sur chaque millimètre de peau martyrisée. Stiles se laissa aller et très vite, il sentit des frissons le parcourir de haut en bas chauffant dangereusement son bas ventre.

\- Mmmh Derek… c'est de la folie ce que tu fais là.

\- Chuuuut.

La tête de Stiles bougea d'un côté et de l'autre, dans un rythme désorganisé.

\- Ça me fait un effet bizarre sur mes blessures.

\- C'est parce que ça cicatrice déjà. Tu as mal ?

\- Non du tout, bien au contraire.

Derek sourit et passa sa langue sur la hanche de Stiles en continuant de descendre. Il s'arrêta en haut du jean. Il resta un moment là, puis remonta doucement et repassa sur les blessures qui se refermaient lentement. Puis il abandonna le dos pour venir loger sa bouche dans la nuque de son amour et entreprit de déposer des baisers sur toute la surface entre la nuque et les omoplates de Stiles, qui frissonnait toujours.

\- Tu sais qu'un jour tu vas me rendre dingue ?

\- C'est toi qui me rends dingue, Stiles.

Une main du loup passa sous le haut du jean du jeune pour venir caresser du bout des doigts les fesses rondes et adorables du garçon, tandis que l'autre main se faisait une place dans la tignasse brune.

\- J'ai envie de toi Derek !

Le lycan retira sa main du jean et se coucha sur le dos.

\- Viens sur moi Stiles, j'ai envie que ce soit toi qui commande.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea sur le loup, collant son érection déjà bien dure contre celle, tout aussi dure, de son amant. Il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Derek et la lécha doucement, puis la mordilla. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin sous le t-shirt moulant du lycan, touchant la peau lisse et chaude. Stiles sentait les muscles de Derek sous ses doigts agiles et les frissons du loup passèrent par ses mains pour se prolonger dans tout son corps. Entre deux grognements de bien-être, Derek demanda :

\- Comment tu as envie de me prendre?

L'ado sourit et murmura dans l'oreille du loup.

\- Je veux que tu sois allongé sur le ventre et je veux venir sur toi. C'est comme ça que j'aime.

Stiles se releva momentanément, permettant à son loup de se retourner. L'ado se recoucha et passa ses mains sous le corps puissant du lycan qui se placèrent sur la braguette du jean sombre. Derek leva le bassin pour permettre à Stiles de déboutonner le pantalon puis de descendre la fermeture. Une fois ça fait, l'ado glissa plus bas et retira l'habit gênant pour le jeter par terre. Lentement, il retira le caleçon tout aussi gênant et le laissa choir quelque part entre les draps du lit. Puis doucement, il déboutonna son propre jean et entreprit de le descendre avec le caleçon. Son érection enfin libre se dressa fièrement et Stiles fit couler de la salive dans sa main avant de s'humidifier le gland avec dans un gémissement qui donna des frissons d'envie au loup, toujours allongé sur le ventre. Derek leva légèrement le bassin tandis que le jeune revenait sur lui. Il sentit la verge dure de son amant contre son entrée intime, il releva encore le bassin en s'appuyant sur ses genoux et il sentit le membre de Stiles presser contre son anus. L'ado saisit l'érection du loup d'une main et commença un doux va-et-vient qui le fit grogner. Des halètements et des bruits rauques s'échappaient de la bouche entrouverte de Derek. Parfaitement détendu et parfaitement prêt, le loup sentit à peine le garçon entrer en lui.

\- Mmmh Stiles…. Bouge maintenant.

Stiles s'exécutât et imprima un va-et-vient à la fois doux et rapide faisant claquer son bassin contre les fesses fermes de Derek. Dans la chambre, tout n'était plus que chaleur, amour, halètements, grognements, gémissement et cris de plaisir. Un grondement de plaisir fit vibrer le corps de Derek qui se répandit dans la main de Stiles, qui lui, continua de la caresser, mais plus doucement.

\- Accélère le mouvement Stiles.

Et Stiles s'exécutât. Il accéléra ses coups de reins puis la jouissance lui vrilla la tête. Il entendit un ''Han Stiiiles'' qui le rendit étonnamment fier et lui sortit un ''Putain Derek'' qui résonna dans la chambre. L'ado se retira et se coucha sur le dos recherchant son souffle. Il croisa le regard bleu de son loup et sourit.

\- Ça va ?

Le loup ferma les yeux.

\- Je… te réponds... dans une minute.

Un rire fatigué sortit de la bouche entrouverte de l'ado et Derek se releva légèrement pour venir l'embrasser.

* * *

Plus tard, ils se levèrent, reprirent Tylan dans la chambre, le couffin collé contre le lit et prirent une douche avant de se coucher et de s'endormir sans attendre.

* * *

 **Premier lemon de cette fic, je vous préviens, il y en aura peu.**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	9. Vie normale

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors ouais, on est dimanche... mais chuuuuut**

 **J'ai pas pu hier, désolé...**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Stiles en regardant son petit ami qui avait le regard sur lui depuis quelques longues minutes.

\- Je te regarde.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, j'aime bien te regarder. Ça te dérange ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Je me sens juste rougir, mais ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Ça va ton dos ?

\- Je crois qu'il a complètement cicatrisé. Mélissa vient jeter un œil avant d'aller travailler à 10 heures. Il est prodigieux ton nouveau pouvoir. Isaac et Liam passent en fin de journée.

\- Je sais.

\- Mon père vient déjeuner.

\- Je sais aussi

\- On a rendez-vous à l'hôpital puis Chez Deaton vendredi pour Tylan.

\- J'ai pas oublié.

\- En gros, je sers à rien ?

\- A plein de choses si, mais tu ne me sers pas d'agenda.

\- Zut, vendredi on voulait prendre la jeep pour emmener le p'tit chez le médecin.

\- C'est pas grave on prendra la Camaro. Ça ira aussi.

\- C'est décidément pas une voiture familiale.

\- Je sais, mais je vais pas m'en séparer et pour de courts voyages, ça va quand même avec le siège. D'ailleurs, jeudi soir tu penseras à enlever le siège de la jeep, pas qu'Isaac et Cora partent en week-end avec.

\- Ah, je pense quand même t'apprendre un truc que tu sais pas. Lydia sera là pour les fêtes de Noël.

\- Tu vois que tu sers à quelque chose.

Derek fit un clin d'œil et se leva en emportant sa tasse de café au salon. Stiles resta quelques minutes assit à table puis se leva, mit son bol dans l'évier et rejoignit le loup qui avait allumé la télé.

\- C'est vraiment utile qu'on fasse les vaccins à Tylan ? questionna Derek.

\- On les a déjà repoussés. Le médecin ne va pas être content. Je sais pas toi, mais moi je tiens pas à ce qu'on vienne nous surveiller à la maison. Evidement que ce n'est pas utile, mais on n'a pas trop le choix. Surtout dans la situation actuelle. Tu te rappelle hein, on est deux hommes qui vivons ensemble, qui élevons un enfant, qui à la base n'est ni le tien, ni le mien. Sans parler de notre différence d'âge. Ça te suffit comme arguments ? Tu te souviens du premier rendez-vous à un mois, ses regards, sa façon de faire des reproches, j'ai détesté ça.

\- C'est un imbécile ce type, c'est tout.

\- On est d'accords, mais c'est de loin pas le premier qu'on rencontre et pas le dernier. Nos familles et nos amis, on peut-être bien prit notre relation, mais ça va pas être aussi simple avec tout le monde. Et je n'imagine même pas si les gens savaient ce que tu es vraiment.

\- On accumule les différences.

La sonnette retentit et Stiles se leva pour aller ouvrir.

\- Salut Mélissa.

\- Comment tu vas Stiles ?

\- Le dos ça va. Le reste j'ai peur. Entre !

Mélissa suivit le jeune dans le salon.

\- Bonjour Derek.

\- Bonjour Mélissa.

Stiles retira son t-shirt et Mélissa fut surprise.

\- Tu es aussi un loup-garou Stiles ?

\- Non, mais il a un bon infirmier, répondit Derek en souriant.

\- Tu sais quoi, je peux te retirer les points. On va faire ça maintenant. Allonge-toi ça ne fera pas mal.

Stiles obéi et s'allongea sur le canapé. Mélissa sortit une sorte de ciseaux et commença à enlever les fils. Tylan pleura à l'étage et Derek se leva pour aller le chercher. Mélissa profita de voir le petit avant de devoir aller travailler. Derek installa Tylan sur une couverture dans le salon. Il jouait avec ses mains en faisant aller les jambes et en poussant des petits grognements. Stiles le regardait jouer et tout à coup, il aperçu de tous petits crocs qui mordillaient les petites mains.

\- Derek, il a des crocs.

\- C'est normal Stiles. On peut les sortir avant d'avoir des dents.

\- Ah super, très rassurant. Et s'il les sort vendredi au contrôle médical ? Apelle ta maman. C'est malin, il est train de se mordre les mains là et il saigne.

\- Ça va cicatriser, Stiles, c'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça

\- Je me demande ce qui m'a griffé. Un loup-garou ou autre chose et pourquoi. On aurait dit que c'était pas pour me tuer, mais pour me faire peur et comme pour envoyer un message.

\- C'est aussi ce que je me suis dis. Finalement les entailles n'étaient pas vraiment profondes, mais surtout larges en fait. Scott a mit tout le monde sur le coup. On va finir par avoir des informations

\- Tu sais que si on enlève tous les mots concernant le surnaturel on à presque des conversations normales ? Finalement on n'est pas si différents des autres couples et des autres parents. J'ai réfléchi pour Noël. Tu as raison, on n'est pas obligé de tout acheter avec des loups. Un tapis d'éveil normal avec des papillons, ou des oursons ou peu importe quoi d'autre fera amplement l'affaire. Je l'envahis trop de tous ces trucs de loup, il aura pas besoin de ça pour savoir qui il est. Tu fais quoi pour le déjeuner ?

\- Du lapin que je suis allé chasser l'autre nuit, répondit Derek avec une léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Arrête avec cette blague.

\- Qui te dit que c'est une blague ?

\- Tu vas vraiment chasser des lapins quand tu vas dans les bois la nuit ?

\- Peut-être. Tu as toujours dit que tu ne voulais pas savoir ce que je faisais.

\- Et je ne veux toujours pas le savoir, mais laisse les lapins tranquilles.

\- Tu préfères que je chasse des cerfs ?

\- Je préfère que tu ne chasse rien du tout.

\- Je suis un prédateur Stiles, c'est ma nature et maintenant que je me transforme en loup, c'est encore mieux.

Stiles fit une mine de dégout.

\- Tu es affreux Derek. Tu tue vraiment des lapins ?

Derek rit en s'asseyant par terre vers son fils.

\- Mais non, que tu es bête. J'adore te faire croire des trucs. Je chasse un peu pour m'amuser, mais je ne tue personne et je ne mange personne non plus.

\- Vraiment tu es sérieux ? Le lapin de midi, tu ne l'as pas chassé ?

\- Peut-être, qui sait.

\- DEREK, s'indigna Stiles.

\- Je ne te dirais jamais la vérité, alors insiste pas sur ça.

\- Tu es déjà allé la nuit dans la forêt avec ta maman ?

\- Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Les loups de naissance en ont besoin, c'est une grande partie de nous et on ne peut pas passer dessus.

\- Tu le faisais déjà avant ton évolution.

\- Oui, mais le danger avec les chasseurs était plus présent. Là je suis plus rapide, plus discret, je me fonds dans la nuit.

\- Ça me fait rêver parfois. Dommage que je sois pas fait pour être un loup.

\- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça. Bien mieux comme ça !

* * *

 **Petite tranche de vie de vie de couple Sterek.**

 **à mercredi pour la suite.**

 **bisous et merci à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	10. Rendez-vous médical

**bonjour tout le monde**

 **un nouveau chapitre de Tellement Différent**

 **Eh oui, comme tous les parents, Stiles et Derek doivent emmener Tylan chez le pédiatre.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Stiles qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Arrête de t'exciter comme ça.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, il est où ? Purée je sais plus où je l'ai mis. On est dans la merde, je suis un mauvais parent. On va se faire retirer la garde à cause de mes conneries.

\- Tu veux pas te calmer et me dire ce que tu cherches.

* * *

Depuis 15 minutes Stiles s'agitait dans toute la maison retournant chaque armoire, chaque placard en courant partout et en jurant. Derek le regardait en se demandant ce que le jeune cherchait, mais comme il ne lui répondait pas, il se contentait d'attendre. Stiles vint vers lui et le secoua.

\- Mais il est où bordel ?

\- Tu cherches quoi ?

\- Mais le carnet de vaccination de Tylan, quelle question.

\- Ça ressemble à quoi ?

\- Un petit cahier vert que les médecins t'ont donné à sa naissance avec son nom dessus.

\- Ça! Tu ne pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, je sais où il est moi.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans la boîte à gants de la Camaro.

Stiles frappa l'épaule du loup.

\- Mais tu pouvais pas me le dire non. T'as pas jugé utile de me prévenir que tu l'avais mis là. C'est important et là je suis tendu pour rien. Merde aussi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu m'en veux à moi à chaque fois. Je l'ai mis là justement pour pas qu'on le perdre dans la maison. Stiles, respire, ça va bien se passer.

\- Tu sais très bien que non. Ce type va sortir ces conneries et ça va m'énerver.

\- On le fait pour Tylan, n'oublie pas. Moi il me donne envie de lui arracher la tête ce médecin, mais on n'a pas le choix, alors on fait avec. On va juste prier que ce soit le plus court possible et qu'il n'y ait aucun incident avec Tylan.

\- Tu as compris mini-loup. Pas de minis crocs, pas de minis-griffes et tu gardes tes adorables oreilles pointues pour tes parents et pas de yeux lumineux non plus. Si tu veux rester avec nous et pas devenir un phénomène de foire faut faire un petit effort.

Tylan dans son siège auto prit ses mains à sa bouche.

\- Bl, bl.

\- Voilà c'est bien tu as compris. Et toi le sourwolf, c'est pareil, hein. Tu gardes les griffes, les crocs et les yeux lumineux pour un autre jour. Il va lui faire deux piqures le médecin, pas le manger.

* * *

Arrivé à l'hôpital Stiles était stressé.

\- Calme-toi. On dirait que c'est toi qui va bouffer le médecin.

\- Il y a des gens que je n'arrive pas à encadrer. Le père de Scott par exemple, pour ne citer que lui.

\- Dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte en tout cas. Bonjour ! lança Derek avec un sourire à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

\- Oui, pour mon fils, Tylan hale.

\- Allez vous asseoir à la salle d'attente, le médecin arrive tout de suite.

\- Merci.

Et Derek fit encore un sourire ravageur.

* * *

Stiles et Derek prirent place dans la salle d'attente.

\- Tu étais obligé de lui sourire comme ça à cette péta…

\- Ne commence pas Stiles, s'il te plait. J'essaye juste d'être poli et de paraître normal. Et je souris comme j'en ai envie, d'accords.

Stiles se renfrogna sur son siège et bouda. Derek lui jeta un regard noir puis reporta son attention sur son fils. Le médecin ouvrit la porte.

\- Monsieur Hale et… Monsieur… Stilinski.

La fin de la phrase fut prononcée avec une grande lassitude.

* * *

Derek et Stiles entrèrent dans la salle avec Tylan dans les bras.

\- Donc, revoici le petit Tilan.

\- C'est Tylan ! informa sèchement Stiles.

\- Pardon Tylan. Comment il va ?

\- Très bien docteur. Très, très bien.

Le docteur fit un sourire étrange.

\- Bien on va voir ça. Posez-le sur la table.

Derek s'exécutât et posa son fils sur la table du médecin tout en gardant une main sur lui. Stiles se rongeait les ongles vers la porte.

\- Alors, c'est le jour des vaccins.

\- Je pense que oui, de toute façon on ne peut pas dire non.

\- Disons que vous pourriez, mais on le déconseille fortement surtout dans certaines situations familiales.

Derek croisa le regard énervé de Stiles et il secoua la tête doucement.

\- Sinon, revenons-en à ce bébé, monsieur Hale.

\- Pardon docteur.

\- Il mange bien ? Il dort bien ? Il pleure beaucoup ? Il dort dans sa chambre ?

\- Ça vous dérange s'il ne dort pas dans sa chambre ? demanda Stiles en venant vers la table se placer en face de Derek

\- Stiles ! Oui il mange bien. Il a bon appétit. Il dort bien, il ne se réveille plus la nuit pour le biberon et il dort dans sa chambre puisqu'il ne se réveille plus. Et il pleure que quand il a faim.

Derek essayait vraiment de garder son calme.

\- Magnifique. L'enfant parfait, ironisa le docteur.

Derek inspira et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir quelques secondes après. Stiles avait raison, ce type le tendait lui aussi très sérieusement.

\- Dites-moi Monsieur Hale, vous travaillez ?

\- Non. Mais j'ai de quoi subvenir largement au besoin de mon fils.

Voyant l'air intrigué du médecin, Derek précisa simplement :

\- Fortune familiale.

\- Et vous Monsieur Stilinski, vous travaillez ou vous êtes encore au lycée ?

Stiles tenta de répondre le plus calmement possible en ravalant sa rage.

\- J'ai terminé le lycée en juin et oui, je travaille en tant qu'apprenti enquêteur pour le bureau du shérif.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes donc avec votre père ?

\- Ça pose problème ?

\- Non, non je me disais juste que c'est un peu facile.

\- Et si on parlait des vaccins alors et qu'on se concentrait sur Tylan plutôt ? lança Derek pour couper court à la conversation qui menaçait de déraper.

Le médecin revint sur le bébé. Le mesura, le pesa, écrivit les infos dans son carnet. Tout se passa finalement pas si mal malgré la forte tension palpable dans la salle. À la fin de l'examen le médecin sortit deux seringues. La première, aucun souci, Tylan ne broncha même pas. La deuxième, le petit hurla en fermant les yeux et Stiles se précipita sur lui pour lui faire un câlin cachant avec sa tête les yeux ouverts et bleus. Dès que le médecin se recula, il prit Tylan contre lui et cacha sa petite tête avec un bras.

\- Vous lui avez fait mal.

\- C'est un vaccin, ça pique, c'est normal. Tous les bébés pleurent en général. Vous avez déjà eu des vaccins, non ?

\- Moi personnellement non, on ne m'a jamais forcé à les faire. répondit Derek avec une pointe de méchanceté dans la voix en prenant Tylan contre lui et en regardant ses yeux qui avaient repris leur couleur naturelle.

\- Moi je les ai tous fait, mais sûrement en hurlant moins que ça.

Les deux jeunes croisèrent leurs regards avec celui du médecin. Celui-ci détourna les yeux rapidement et écrivit le prochain rendez-vous sur un papier. Il tendit le carnet vert à Derek.

\- On se revoit dans trois mois, Messieurs. N'hésitez pas à téléphonez si il y a quoi que ce soit avec Tilan.

\- TYLAN ! crièrent Derek et Stiles en même temps.

\- Pardon, Tylan. Bonne journée, on se revoit dans trois mois.

\- Pas pour le plaisir en tout cas ! rétorqua Stiles alors que le médecin sortait de la pièce.

Derek fit un sourire à Stiles et ils sortirent de la salle, rhabillèrent le petit loup et partirent.

\- Vraiment, je déteste ce type. La prochaine fois qu'il ose dire un truc sur mon père, je le tue à la batte de baseball.

\- Je ne le supporte pas non plus. Il le fait exprès ma parole. Tylan, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. La prochaine fois qu'il écorche le prénom de notre fils, je lui arrache la langue.

\- Bon, on file chez Deaton ? Ce sera nettement plus sympa comme visite.

\- Et nettement plus adapté à Tylan.

Une fois le bébé attaché dans son siège, les deux hommes remontèrent dans la voiture. Le médecin les regardait par une fenêtre et râla contre la voiture de sport pas adaptée pour un bébé. Pour lui, ces deux types cachaient quelque chose. Clairement, depuis la naissance de ce bébé. Déjà ils avaient voulu rentrer juste quelques heures après la naissance, puis ils avaient retardés les vaccins, prétextant que pour leur fils ça ne servait à rien et ensuite quelque chose avait interpellé le docteur à la fin de la visite. Il avait préparé un sparadrap qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de poser avant que l'ado prenne le bébé contre lui et quand il avait voulu le poser sur le petit, revenu dans les bras de son père, il n'avait vu aucune marque de piqûre sur la jambe de l'enfant.

* * *

 **quelques soucis en perceptives si le médecin s'avère être un petit fouineur**

 **on verra bien avec la suite samedi.**

 **bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	11. Le cas Tylan Hale

**Bonjour tout le monde, poster aujourd'hui n'était pas prévu dans mon programme, mais j'avais envie.**

 **et puis j'en profite pour répondre à Guest. oui cette fic était déjà sur FF, ceci est de la re-publication après corrections et remise en forme.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

En fin de journée, le docteur en pédiatrie de l'hôpital de Beacon Hills ferma son bureau pour rentrer chez lui avec un dossier jaune sous le bras. Le dossier du petit Tylan Hale. Il arriva chez lui, salua sa femme et ses enfants et se pencha plus en profondeur sur le cas qui l'intriguait depuis trois mois.

Une naissance dans des circonstances un peu étranges. Le décès de la mère après la césarienne en chambre de réveil alors que tout semblait aller bien. Un père non biologique présent à la césarienne qui finalement l'a déclaré comme son fils.

* * *

À en croire la petite enquête du médecin, Derek Hale attirait les ennuis. Même toute la famille Hale. Plusieurs membres de la famille étaient censés être morts dans un incendie en 2005 et pourtant beaucoup d'entre eux avaient réapparu. Peter Hale avait passé six ans dans le coma et était désormais à Eichen House sans une seule cicatrice alors qu'il avait eu la moitié du visage brûle. Talia Hale, la mère du fameux Derek, avait disparue neuf ans et soudain, elle était de retour à Beacon Hills, pourtant elle avait une tombe à son nom au cimetière. Laura Hale avait été retrouvée trois ans auparavant coupée en deux. Les trois enfants Hale apparaissaient dans peu de dossiers médicaux. Aucune maladie infantile, aucun vaccin, pas une fois un bras ou une jambe cassés, pas de problème d'yeux ni de dents. Rien du tout, comme si aucun des trois n'avait été une seule fois malade dans toute leur vie. Le docteur avait tout de même trouvé un dossier sur Cora, la plus jeune sœur, Mélissa McCall l'avait remplis d'une feuille où était écrit une date et cause de l'hospitalisation : ingestion de Gui.

Voilà encore une bizarrerie pas banale. Cette famille intriguait le médecin. Et le petit Tylan Hale encore plus.

La façon dont le père… enfin non, pas sûr qu'on puisse qualifier le jeune comme étant le père. Enfin, le copain du père officiel s'était jeté sur le bébé quand celui-ci avait hurlé et la façon dont il avait mit son bras devant le visage du bébé comme s'il avait cherché à en dissimuler une partie, était étrange. Sans parler de la marque de la piqûre qui avait disparu alors que le docteur n'était pas fou et l'avait bien vu saigner à peine une minute avant. C'était improbable. Impossible.

* * *

Plus il réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. Il espionnait à ses heures perdues la petite famille Hale-Stilinski qui semblait vivre tout à fait normalement à quelques exceptions prêt.

Le plus âgé sortait parfois la nuit et courait vers la forêt puis revenait quelques temps après, voire même quelques heures après. Le plus jeune semblait tout à fait commun, sauf qu'un soir, il y a quelques jours, le docteur l'avait vu faire un cercle de cendres autour de la maison. À quoi ça pouvait bien rimer ? Et ce n'était pas le plus bizarre. Mélissa McCall était allée chez eux sans problème, le shérif Stilinski aussi, mais le soir, deux amis étaient allés chez le couple et le jeune Stilinski avait dû sortir pour briser le cercle à un endroit car les deux jeunes semblaient de pas pouvoir passer la barrière de cendres.

Le docteur n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il se dit qu'il avait encore trois mois pour en savoir plus sur cette famille bien étrange. Il reverrait le petit Tylan pour ses six mois, début mars.

* * *

La fille du docteur vint lui dire que le repas était prêt. Le père se leva et regarda sa jeune fille de 19 ans qui venait de terminer le lycée au mois de juin.

\- Dis-moi ma chérie, est-ce que tu connais un certain Stiles Stilinski ?

\- Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose. Il jouait à lacrosse, il me semble.

\- Tu sais le nom de ses amis ?

\- Non pas vraiment, mais je l'ai vu traîner une fois avec un certain Liam Dunbar qui est dans la classe de Violine.

\- Merci, je vais aller demander à ta sœur.

Le docteur s'assit à la table et parla à sa plus jeune fille.

\- Dis-moi violine, tu connais un certain Liam Dunbar ?

\- Il est dans ma classe. Plutôt sympa. Il joue au lacrosse et il est plutôt doué. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de plus ? Sur ses amis par exemple ?

\- Il est pote avec un certain Mason et il sort avec une file qui a déjà finie le lycée en juin. Kira Yukimura. Elle était la copine du capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse avant. Scott McCall.

\- Scott McCall… pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne travailles pas à l'hôpital avec une McCall ?

\- Si, avec Mélissa McCall. Ce serait donc sa mère. Est-ce que Scott serait ami avec Stiles Stilinski par hasard ?

\- Ouais, depuis toujours. Ils ont toujours été fourrés ensemble, je crois.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes tout ça, Christian ?demanda la femme du médecin.

\- J'ai un cas d'un enfant un peu spécial, avec une histoire pas commune et je voulais un peu savoir si des gens connaissaient les parents. Parce que le copain du père du bébé, c'est ce fameux Stiles Stilinski et comme il m'a dit aujourd'hui qu'il venait de terminer le lycée en juin, je voulais un peu voir si les filles le connaissait.

\- Un problème grave avec ce bébé ?

\- Non pas du tout, c'est juste que je trouve la situation étrange et je sens que quelque chose m'échappe, mais je ne sais pas quoi. J'ai un peu espionné la famille ces derniers temps, ils sont un peu spéciaux, mais ce sont des détails. Je te raconterai plus tard en fait.

* * *

 **Fouineur, fouineur... attention c'est pas bien de mettre son nez où il ne faut pas.**

 **On se retrouve demain pour un prochain chapitre**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**

 **#penséespourNice**


	12. La revenante

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **C'est bientôt Noël... chez Derek et Stiles hein.. on s'entend bien :-)**

* * *

\- J'aime Noël. C'est la plus belle fête de l'année et passer ce moment avec tout le monde, ça va être génial. Je sens qu'on va beaucoup s'amuser. Tu connais la magie de Noël ?

Derek n'écoutait pas vraiment Stiles monologuer sur Noël, avec l'habitude, le cerveau du loup faisait un tri automatique entre intéressant, pas intéressant, utile, futile et ce qui méritait une vraie réponse.

\- Quoi ? grogna le loup quand une main s'agita devant ses yeux.

\- La magie de Noël, ça te dit quelque chose ?

\- Non. Enfin, je sais pas, là j'essaye d'accrocher les guirlandes.

\- Tu m'as écouté au moins ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu mens, tu ne m'as pas écouté.

\- Ça fait quinze jours que tu me parles de Noël tout le temps, désolé, mais là effectivement, je ne t'écoutais pas et j'ai pas envie de parler de la magie de Noël maintenant, je suis occupé.

\- Tu sais que le p'tit sort de plus en plus ses griffes et ses crocs.

\- Mmmmh !

\- En fait c'est pas Noël qui t'ennuie, c'est le fait de parler avec moi.

Derek suspendit son geste et se retourna vers Stiles qui tenait le petit dans les bras.

\- Je vais couper la conversation avant qu'on se dispute. Oui j'ai vu que Tylan sortait souvent les crocs et les griffes, mais ma mère m'a dit qu'à son âge c'est normal et que ça va finir par se calmer et la magie de Noël, non je ne sais pas ce que c'est ou alors, j'imagine que j'ai oublié et maintenant, j'aimerais finir avec ces décorations. Alors si tu t'ennuis, prends la poussette et va promener avec le p'tit ou alors va squatter chez Isaac, Cora doit être à la maison. C'est bon je peux revenir à ce que je faisais ?

\- Oui.

Stiles sourit et s'en alla.

\- Je vais promener avec Tylan, à toute à l'heure.

\- Fais attention à vous deux.

Derek soupira en regardant partir Stiles et le p'tit et se remit au travail.

* * *

Dehors il faisait très froid. Stiles emmitoufla Tylan dans sa combinaison polaire en forme de loup, le posa dans la poussette, rabattit une petite couverture sur lui et se mit en route.

\- Ton père des fois, il ne m'écoute pas. En même temps, je reconnais que je parle beaucoup alors il a pris l'habitude d'écouter que ce qui est important. Remarque c'est déjà pas mal, moi je dis. Et toi, on dirait tout le temps que tu m'écoutes. Tu comprends sûrement pas tout, mais tu as toujours un petit air attentif. Ou alors tu aimes juste bien ma voix, c'est possible aussi. Ils seront tous là demain soir pour le réveillon de noël, ça va être trop génial. Même Lydia sera là. Tu te souviens de Lydia ? Sûrement pas, mais je l'aimais beaucoup quand j'étais plus jeune. Pas que je sois vieux, mais bon, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle est magnifique Lydia, elle l'a toujours été et je pense que je l'aime toujours un peu et elle me plaira toujours. Je te confie ça, mais tu n'iras pas le raconter à ton père hein. Il est plutôt du genre jaloux et un peu possessif. Enfin pas un peu, possessif tout court. Mais je l'aime ton papa. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré il n'y a plus eu que lui dans mes pensées, dans mes paroles et dans mes rêves. Ça m'as surpris au début mais je m'y suis vite fait, en même temps je n'ai pas trop eu le choix non plus. Hey mini-loup ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu te demandes si je suis normal.

Penché dans la poussette Stiles ne regardait plus le chemin et fonça dans quelqu'un.

\- Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous…

Stiles cligna des yeux et regarda la personne en face de lui d'un air étonné.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Malia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'ai pas le droit d'être à Beacon Hills ?

\- Si… C'est juste que… je pensais pas que tu reviendrais.

\- C'est quoi ce chariot que tu pousses ?

\- C'est une poussette et dedans, il y a mon fils.

D'un œil méfiant, Malia se pencha dans la poussette et regarda Tylan en grognant.

\- Hé, ne lui grogne pas dessus.

\- C'est un loup !

\- Et alors ?

\- Si c'est le tien, comment ça peut être un loup ?

\- En vrai, c'est pas le mien. Enfin pas officiellement. Son père c'est Derek.

\- Derek… Alors c'est vrai ce qu'à dit mon père, tu es vraiment avec Derek… Je vois.

Et Malia tourna les talons et partit. Stiles resta un moment à réfléchir et soudain il percuta sur un détail. Malia avait parlé de Peter comme étant son père. Et du coup Stiles se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû préciser que le petit était à Derek. Il jeta un œil à Tylan qui grognait, les mains dans la bouche.

\- Toi non plus tu n'aime pas les coyotes ? Tu as bien raison. Bon on va voir où en est ton père, il a peut-être fini et il aura peut être envie de nous emmener quelque part. Vivement que tu grandisses, je prie juste pour que tu sois plus bavard que ton papa, histoire que je ne passe pas mon temps à parler dans le vide.

* * *

Stiles rebroussa chemin et revint dans le local. Derek avait fini avec les guirlandes et plaçait les tables.

\- Hey Sourwolf, tu veux que je t'aide ?

\- Ça ira. On mettra les couverts demain ensemble. Tu as froid ?

\- Ouais, il ne fait pas chaud dehors. Oh j'ai croisé Malia… mais j'ai peut-être fait une bêtise.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que le petit était ton fils. Et elle sait par son père qu'on est ensemble.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit très grave. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas, elle m'a pas dit. Ça a été rapide comme rencontre. Elle a grogné sur le p'tit parce que c'est un loup.

\- C'est énervant qu'il sente comme ça. Ça va durer jusqu'à ses deux ans m'a dit ma mère. Il faut vraiment que je le porte. On va retourner au magasin pour bébé.

\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ?

Derek s'arrêta, posa la table qu'il portait et regarda autour de lui. Il pourrait très bien finir demain et demander un coup de main à Isaac.

\- Ouais viens, on va y aller maintenant. On finira demain.

* * *

 **Ben, y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre quoi... rien de bien nouveau dans la vie de Derek, Stiles et Tylan..**

 **on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	13. Confiance

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Tellement différent.**

 **Confiance**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Vous allez vraiment le porter dans le dos ?

\- Pourquoi, c'est interdit ?

\- Oh non, je demandais juste…

Stiles au début du rayon du magasin se retenait de rire en voyant la vendeuse mal à l'aise face à Derek qui tentait d'acheter ce que la vendeuse avait appelé une écharpe de portage.

\- En général les hommes ne sont pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça et surtout dans le dos.

\- Je vais m'en sortir.

\- Je vous crois, je vous crois. Mais vous savez, on a peut-être un système plus simple pour vous.

\- Je vous dis que ça va aller.

\- Très bien, c'est vous qui savez. Il est mignon votre bébé ? C'est un garçon ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est comment son prénom ?

\- Tylan.

\- C'est original. Et vous, vous avez un nom ?

''Putain elle le drague'' s'insurgea Stiles dans sa tête.

\- Derek.

\- Moi c'est Valentine. La maman va porter elle aussi ?

''Mais elle est tarée ou quoi l'autre greluche ? Elle le drague vraiment''. Stiles se demandait s'il devait intervenir. Il avait confiance en Derek, le loup allait finir par lui dire qu'il était prit et même sûrement à le présenter à elle comme étant son copain. Valentine, un nom de nunuche ouais.

\- Il n'a pas de maman.

\- Oh c'est triste, elle est partie ?

\- Non elle est morte à la naissance.

Stiles retint un rire nerveux. Oh, le malaise de la vendeuse était tellement beau à voir.

\- Je suis désolé. Vous devez être seul. Ça doit être fatiguant avec un enfant ?

Derek fit un sourire ravageur à la vendeuse. Stiles sentait monter la jalousie. Après tout, Derek avait toujours aimé les femmes, et les jolies femmes en plus et cette Valentine était plutôt pas mal. Long cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, corps bien foutu et un sacré décolleté pour travailler dans un magasin pour bébé. À croire qu'elle était là pour attirer les pères. Ça commençait doucement à ne plus du tout amuser Stiles.

\- Ça va, j'ai beaucoup d'aide.

\- C'est bien de pouvoir compter sur la famille ou les amis.

\- Tu joues à quoi Sourwolf ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu la dragues ? Chuchota Stiles, sachant que le loup l'entendrait très bien.

Derek tourna la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire et reporta son attention sur la jeune femme.

\- Bon je vais prendre celle-là, elle ira parfaitement avec ma Camaro noire.

La femme ouvrit légèrement la bouche et Stiles la vit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vas me payer ça, Derek, chuchota-t-il, toujours sans bouger.

\- Vous auriez une même en orange et bleu ?

\- Euh… j'ai un modèle plus coloré avec plusieurs couleurs dont orange et bleu. Je vous montre ça.

La plante se retourna et farfouilla dans le rayon. Derek se tourna vers Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

\- J'étais déjà fâché contre toi, là je le suis encore plus. Tu ne m'auras pas en achetant un truc aux couleurs de mon équipe. T'as pas besoin de faire du charme à cette empotée. Imbécile de loup va.

* * *

Petit Flash Back :

Derek conduisait la voiture en direction de la ville, histoire de retourner au magasin pour bébé et Stiles parlait.

\- Moi aussi ça me tente de porter le p'tit.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Ton odeur ne va pas masquer la sienne et maladroit comme tu es en plus, je n'ai pas confiance.

\- Hé, mais je vais pas le faire tomber.

\- Laisse-moi en douter quand même. Et je le répète, ça va servir à rien.

\- Si, à l'avoir contre moi. Merci pour ta confiance.

\- Désolé, mais je préfère être honnête. Ta maladresse m'empêche d'avoir confiance. Tu es un très bon parent mais quand le p'tit est avec toi, je préfère le savoir dans la poussette.

Stiles s'enfonça dans son siège et bouda.

\- Arrête de faire l'enfant, y a des moments ça m'agace vraiment.

\- Moi j'ai confiance en toi, c'est injuste ce que tu fais.

\- Tu as vraiment confiance en moi pour tout ?

\- Tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Bien on verra alors. On va aller au magasin et je te demande de rester loin de moi et du p'tit et de tout me laisser gérer. On verra bien si je sens ton entière confiance ou pas.

Fin Flash Back.

* * *

Derek s'approcha de la vendeuse et se pencha sur elle en lui parlant tout bas. Stiles fulminait, mais se répétait qu'il avait confiance. Il allait lui dire qu'il était en couple et briser tous ses espoirs. La jeune femme se retourna et touchait presque le loup. Stiles finit pas ne plus tenir et sortit du magasin pour se réfugier dans la voiture.

* * *

Derek revint avec le petit au bout de huit minutes exactement. Il mit Tylan dans son siège. Déposa son écharpe à côté sur la banquette, claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans la Camaro.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? demanda le loup à son petit ami qui boudait, les bras serrés contre son torse.

\- Tu la draguais ouvertement. Un peu plus et tu l'embrassais.

\- Tu aurais dû rester alors, tu as loupé le baiser.

Stiles cligna des yeux sentant les larmes monter. Il se détourna vers la fenêtre.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai promis de venir la voir demain en début d'après-midi. Je te laisserai un moment avec Isaac.

\- Je suppose que ça devait arriver.

\- Quoi ?

\- Que tu reviennes sur les femmes. Après tout, tu as toujours aimé les femmes et je n'en suis pas une.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vois que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

Stiles se retourna brutalement.

\- J'ai confiance, mais là tu étais vraiment en train de la draguer avec tes sourires de tombeur. Et tu t'es penché à son oreille pour murmurer. J'ai confiance en toi, mais j'ai peur. Tu la revois vraiment demain ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de la revoir.

\- Ça va, j'ai compris.

Et Stiles ne prononça plus un mot de tout le reste de la soirée. Il s'endormi très tard devant la télé après avoir envoyé balader Derek.

* * *

 **avoir totalement confiance en quelqu'un n'est pas toujours facile... Bon, Derek a pas été très sympa.. il y est allé un peu fort quand même.. espérons que ça va s'arranger et que Stiles ne fasse pas la tête trop longtemps.**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	14. Les confidences

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **chapitre du lendemain de la crise de jalousie de Stiles.**

 **sont décidément bornés Derek et Stiles.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Stiles s'était réveillé avant Derek et Tylan. Il était allé à la cuisine, avait prit son petit-déjeuner, puis était allé prendre une douche et avait pénétré dans la chambre à coucher sans faire de bruit. Derek dormait (ou faisait peut-être semblant, peu importe) et le jeune le regarda quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher des habits dans son armoire et de retourner à la salle de bain. Une fois habillé, il revint à la cuisine et y trouva Derek en train de donner le biberon à Tylan devant une tasse de café

\- Salut. Bien dormis ? questionna le loup en se tournant vers Stiles.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- Non, c'est une vraie question. D'ailleurs j'ai pas compris pourquoi tu n'étais pas venu dormir dans notre lit, mais j'ai pas cherché à savoir quand tu m'as rembarré hier soir.

\- Laisse tomber. Je passe chez mon père. On se voit au local avec Isaac toute à l'heure.

Stiles sortit de la cuisine, y revint, posa un baiser sur la joue de Tylan et repartit en claquant la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu as vu ça Tylan, il est du genre jaloux. J'aime bien le rendre jaloux. De temps en temps, ça ne fait pas de mal. Héé tu me regardes comme si j'étais malade de te parler.

Derek regarda son fils qui le scrutait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ouais bon, je reconnais que je ne parle pas souvent. Mais là c'est drôle et c'est pour la bonne cause. Je l'aime, mais je déteste quand il me reproche de ne pas avoir confiance en lui alors que lui n'a pas confiance en moi non plus. Tu vois le truc ?

\- Aeuh, bl.

\- Merci, je vais prendre ça pour un oui. Bon on va aller voir ton oncle et ta tante puisque Stiles nous a plantés là.

\- Ba, ba, ba, bl.

\- Tu ne tiens pas ce bavardage matinal de moi, c'est sûr.

Le loup remonta dans la chambre, s'habilla en vitesse après une brève toilette, redescendit avec le p'tit et l'habilla pour aller dehors. Il le mit dans la voiture et roula jusque chez Isaac. C'est-à-dire au loft. Depuis un mois, Isaac et Cora vivaient là.

\- Salut Derek. Coucou Tylan… Où est Stiles ? s'étonna Isaac ne voyant pas l'hyperactif entrer chez lui.

\- Chez son père, il nous rejoint plus tard au local. En début d'après-midi, je devrai m'absenter un moment.

Cora arriva depuis la cuisine.

\- Oh chic, mon neveu est là.

Sans même saluer son frère, elle lui prit le petit des bras, lui enleva sa combi de loup et s'installa sur un canapé avec lui. Derek ne bougea pas quelques secondes puis décida de ne pas faire de remarques. Après tout, Cora était enceinte, donc sûrement chamboulée par les hormones. Il n'y avait plus que des pensées pour le bébé, des idées pour le bébé, des envies pour le bébé. Isaac en devenait dingue, mais il résistait bien. Le jeune loup se pencha à l'oreille de Derek.

\- S'il te plait, ne fais aucun commentaire.

Derek était bien content d'avoir eu un enfant en ayant échappé à la période de la grossesse d'une femme. Il se posa dans le canapé à côté de Cora.

\- Stiles n'est pas là ? s'étonna le jeune louve.

\- Non, il est passé chez son père ce matin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? reprocha Cora avec un regard noir.

\- Mais rien. Pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose ?

\- Tu pues l'inquiétude et le remord. Preuve que Stiles n'est pas chez son père pour rien.

\- Bon oui j'ai été un peu idiot mais il l'avait cherché.

\- Bravo la maturité. Et tu es père de ce petit amour. Pff

Derek voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais il vit Isaac derrière Cora l'implorer du regard. Il ravala sa pique et se leva.

\- Bon Isaac, on va finir avec cette salle ?

\- Hé les garçons, je vous attends pour le déjeuner. Et Derek, appelle Stiles, excuse-toi et dis-lui de venir déjeuner.

\- C'est noté.

Les deux garçons partirent. Une fois au bas de l'immeuble Isaac soupira.

\- Elle te fatigue à ce point ?

\- On va dire qu'elle est pénible, ouais, pour ne pas dire autre chose.

\- Je vois. Je compatis.

\- Et alors toi, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec Stiles ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Une histoire de confiance, mais j'ai prévu de rattraper le coup ce soir.

\- Tu vas quand même lui téléphoner pour déjeuner ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix avec Cora, hein ?

\- Ouais, peut-être pas.

Ils passèrent la matinée à finir la salle et mirent déjà les couverts.

* * *

Stiles discutait avec son père à la cuisine quand Derek l'appela.

\- Tu ne réponds pas ? s'étonna le shérif en entendant le téléphone sonner.

\- C'est Derek.

\- Donc, tu ne réponds pas ?

\- Non.

\- Et si ça concerne Tylan ?

Stiles hésita, puis finit par décrocher.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Je t'ai dit que je venais au local plus tard.

\- Cora veut que tu viennes déjeuner.

\- Super, mais non merci.

Le silence se fit, et soudain la voix d'Isaac se fit entendre.

\- Désolé de t'embêter Stiles, mais ce n'est pas discutable, vu son état et son humeur. Pense à moi, pauvre clébard à bouclettes, qui la supporte avec ses hormones en guerre.

\- C'est petit ça Derek de faire parler Isaac à ta place. Très petit. Je viens pour Cora et pour mon cher Isaac, mais toi tu peux toujours aller te faire voir comme hier soir.

Et Stiles raccrocha et vit son père qui riait derrière sa main.

\- Ça n'a rien de marrant, je t'assure.

\- Ça arrive dans tous les couples, les disputes. Tu crois que je ne me disputais jamais avec ta mère et tu crois que Mélissa et moi, on ne se prend jamais la tête. Je vais te dire, les principaux sujets de disputes d'un couple sont l'argent, les tâches ménagères, les enfants et le sexe. Tu veux m'en parler ?

* * *

Et Stiles prit le temps de raconter à son père et en parlant il trouva lui-même, que franchement, faire la tête à Derek pour si peu, c'était totalement ridicule et immature. Il partit de chez son père avec le sourire et arriva chez Cora avec des fleurs pour cette dernière et un grand sourire pour ses amis. Derek et lui n'échangèrent toutefois aucun baiser et peu de mots. Après tout, si Stiles n'était plus fâché, il était exclu qu'il fasse le premier pas pour les excuses. Il le faisait déjà bien trop souvent à son goût. Après le repas, Derek partit en disant qu'il revenait dans une heure. Isaac sortit une boîte en carton et déposa des photos devant Stiles.

\- Je voulais vous les donner depuis un moment. Ça date. Des photos prises comme ça à la dérobé avec des portables.

\- Purée ouais, ça date. Erica et Boyd étaient encore…

\- On les as toutes à double, tu peux les prendre celles-ci.

\- Merci Isaac.

\- Alors, tu fais quoi là en fait ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu attends qu'il s'excuse lui ?

\- C'est la moindre des choses, je trouve. Il t'a raconté?

\- Oui. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. C'est clairement à lui de s'excuser. Mais bon c'est Derek quand même, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils arrivent quand les autres ce soir?

\- Vers 19 heures je crois. Scott arrive à Beacon Hills dans l'après-midi et Lydia un peu plus tard.

\- Ça va pas le déranger de voir Tylan ?

\- Non. Il se réjouit de le voir au contraire. C'est quand même la meilleure idée que Derek ait eu cette situation. Moi je suis heureux, lui aussi et Scott aussi. Et le p'tit, ben il a l'air heureux aussi.

\- Vous êtes de supers parents, ne laissez jamais personne vous faire croire le contraire. On voit que Tylan est en pleine forme et il vous adore.

\- Tu feras un père formidable.

\- J'y compte bien. Mon père était une ordure, j'ai dans l'objectif d'être l'opposé.

\- J'ai vu Malia hier. Désolé pour le changement de sujet, mais j'y pense en voyant les photos… Mais je réalise que ni toi ni Cora ne connaissez Malia en fait.

\- On en a entendu parler.

\- Derek te parle de tout ?

\- En général oui.

\- Même de moi ?

\- Surtout de toi. Au début, quand je suis devenu son bêta il parlait tout le temps de toi. En général pour râler, mais j'entendais Stiles sans arrêt. C'est ce qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille en fait, et aussi son comportement avec toi.

\- J'ai aussi beaucoup parlé de Derek après l'avoir rencontré, mais j'en ai pris conscience tard. Scott m'a dit que les trois premiers mois je n'ai fais que parler de Derek.

\- C'est marrant finalement vous n'êtes pas si différents.

\- Je suis content qu'il ait un ami à qui se confier.

\- On a tous besoin de ça. Je ne dis pas tout à Cora et tu ne dis sûrement pas tout à Derek.

\- En effet et puis pour certains conseils mon père ou Scott sont mieux placés. Déjà parce qu'ils me connaissent depuis toujours et…

Derek ouvrit la porte du loft au même moment.

* * *

 **On se retrouve demain oui, oui) pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **''La Magie de Noël''**

 **RARws: Guest : on saura pourquoi Derek a besoin de revoir la vendeuse. Il cache peut-être une surprise... après on verra si c'est bon ou mauvais. Merci pour la rw**

 **Mathilde56 : Techniquement... Stiles n'est pas le père de Tylan.. il n'a aucun droit sur lui, aucune obligations, sauf s'il y envie. Tylan est le fils de Derek et Derek et Stiles ne sont pas mariés. Mais... Stiles s'occupe de Tylan autant que Derek, donc oui, de ce côté, c'est son fils aussi. Derek n'a pas à lui interdire de porter Tylan. Derek a été clairement trop loin avec le moment drague, mais il le sait sûrement. Merci pour la rw.**

 **Balisto : Tout d'abord, merci pour la rw. ça m'a fait très plaisir. Concernant la remarque (très constructive d'ailleurs, merci) J'ai écrit cette fic il y a presque deux ans quand j'ai connu TW. Je n'ai rien changé de l'original, juste corrigé les fautes et rajouter quelques descriptions aux dialogues, mais très peu. ça date donc un peu et c'était ma façon d'écrire de l'époque. C'est pas mon travail le plus travaillé, c'est certain. Je crois... m'être amélioré depuis TP et TD. J'espère ! Contente que ça t'ait donné envie d'écrire. Lance-toi et si tu publies quelques choses (OS ou fics à chapitres) n'hésite pas à me dire ça m'intéresse :).**

 **Merci pour vos rws, elles ont été vraiment nombreuses sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	15. La magie de Noël

**Bon ben, j'avais dit que je postais hier et j'ai oublié... alors c'est pour aujourd'hui**

 **voici donc le chapitre annoncé.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek et Stiles n'avait pas parlé finalement et l'heure de recevoir tout le monde pour le réveillon était arrivée. Cora était assise à sa place en attendant et agitait un hochet devant les yeux de son neveu installé sur la table dans un relax. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé deux minutes de toute la journée. Isaac et Derek étaient debout vers la porte d'entrée en attendant et Stiles tournait un peu partout en vérifiant que tout était parfait. Derek regardait Stiles depuis un moment.

\- Vas lui parler espèce d'idiot. Tu meures d'envie de t'excuser, ça se voit.

Derek grogna en lançant un regard bleu à Isaac. Il soupira et finit par aller vers Stiles.

\- Hey…

Stiles s'arrêta deux secondes, soupira et reprit son rythme effréné. Derek hésita, puis finit par venir le prendre par les épaules.

\- Héééé lâche-moi, j'ai des trucs à faire.

\- Je voulais te demander pardon.

Stiles cru entendre son cœur se décrocher et tomber quelque part dans sa jambe gauche.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te demande pardon. Je suis vraiment un idiot, des fois. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. J'ai confiance en toi mais parfois j'ai un peu peur de ta maladresse.

\- Tu as touché à la réserve d'aconit d'Isaac ? Non parce que là, je pense que c'est la première fois que tu demandes pardon. C'est arrivé que tu dises que tu es désolé, mais jamais tu n'as demandé pardon.

\- Considère que c'est la fameuse magie de Noël dont tu me parles depuis des semaines.

\- Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté bêtement. Tu m'aimes, je le sais, mais tu es tellement beau, et sexy alors quand une greluche te tourne autour et que tu en rajoutes, ben ça me fais peur.

\- Je reconnais que ça me ferai peur si une femme tournait autour de toi. Tu m'en veux pas ? Et au fait je suis retourné la voir juste parce que j'avais fait une commande spéciale dans la boutique et hier quand tu es partie du magasin, je lui ai dis que j'étais avec toi.

Stiles entoura les épaules de Derek avec ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Toi je t'aime.

Stiles enfoui sa tête contre le cou du lycan en frottant son nez contre la peau chaude. Tout à coup il lâcha Derek et se précipita vers la porte pour tomber dans les bras de Scott.

\- Scoootttyyy ! Tu m'as manqué !

\- Tu sais que si j'étais pas un loup-garou, tu m'aurais brisé la nuque là.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Scott sourit.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, Stiles. Je suis pas mécontent d'être à nouveau chez moi. Lydia m'a écrit, elle sera là dans une heure.

John, Mélissa et Chrisy arrivèrent eux aussi. Stiles lâcha Scott pour aller prendre Chrisy dans ses bras.

\- Hey princesse. Viens voir ton cousin. Et il amena la petite vers Cora et Tylan

Scott, John et Mélissa saluèrent Isaac puis Derek et enfin Cora et Tylan. Scott eu une légère hésitation envers le petit, mais il finit par lui faire un bec et repartit vers Isaac en vitesse.

Mélissa prit Tylan pour lui faire un câlin et Cora profita de jouer avec Chrisy un moment.

* * *

Lydia arriva moins d'une heure après et sauta en premier dans les bras de Stiles puis dans ceux de Scott pour un baiser passionné. Puis elle prit le temps de faire le tour des autres invités. Ils dinèrent dans un vacarme assourdissant. Chacun avait quelque chose à raconter aux autres. Des anecdotes de boulot, des anecdotes d'université, des anecdotes de bébés qui grandissent.

Stiles se pencha à l'oreille de Derek.

\- Tes parents, ils viennent quand ?

\- Pour le dessert ils ont dit.

\- Je t'ai acheté un cadeau.

\- Moi aussi. Tu vas l'aimer, j'en suis sûr.

\- Tu as pensé au cadeau pour tes parents demain ?

\- Oui et celui pour ton père et Mélissa aussi.

\- Ça j'y avais pensé moi.

\- A l'emballer, je veux dire. Parce que ce matin tu es parti sans y penser.

\- J'avais légèrement la tête à autre chose.

\- Je m'en étais aperçu. Tu m'as même pas dis bonjour. Pas de baiser rien.

\- Oh vraiment désolé Derek.

Et l'ado vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu trop passionnément.

\- Hé ho, vous avez pas un chez vous pour ce genre de chose là? c'est noël pas la saint-Valentin hein.

Derek et Stiles se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Lydia toute fière de l'effet de sa réplique. Des coups à la porte coupèrent Stiles dans ce qu'il voulait dire et Derek et Isaac se levèrent pour aller ouvrir sachant très bien que c'étaient Deucalion et Talia.

Les parents Hale entrèrent et furent impressionner par les décorations. L'un comme l'autre avait eus l'habitude des magnifiques fêtes de noël au manoir Hale et puis, depuis l'incendie, ils n'avaient plus fêtés du tout. La seule qui avait eu l'occasion de fêter les fêtes de fins d'année, c'était Cora. Sa meute y avait tenu par habitude. La jeune fille avait appréciée.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée ne fut que joie, sourires, rires, blagues, cris de joie. Voir les petits déballer leurs cadeaux avaient tirés des larmes à plusieurs personnes et des soupirs d'aise à d'autres.

* * *

Fin de soirée, quelques personnes étaient déjà parties. Cora était montée chez elle pour coucher Tylan et se coucher elle-même car elle était totalement crevée par la grossesse. Restait dans la salle, les quatre mousquetaires et Lydia. Tous assis en ligne sur une table. Oui. même Derek.

\- C'est quand même magique Noël. Tous ces beaux moments. Tous ces cadeaux.

\- C'est quoi votre programme demain, vous ? Moi je fête avec ma mère et mon père passera un moment, il a promis, dit Lydia d'un ton las.

\- Moi je vais déjeuner avec mon père et ensuite, le soir, on fait à la maison avec Derek et Stiles d'ailleurs, annonça Scott d'un ton fatigué.

\- Nous, ben on va chez mes parents pour le déjeuner avec Isaac et Cora. D'ailleurs Stiles, donne les clés de la jeep à Isaac maintenant avant qu'on oublie.

Stiles s'exécutât avant de ne plus y penser.

\- Et le soir, ben on sera chez Scott.

\- Nous ben, le déjeuner vous savez et le soir, on fait juste nous deux et on se repose. Cora en a besoin. Au fait, on sait le sexe du bébé.

Tous se tournèrent vers Isaac.

\- Et tu ne nous l'a pas encore dit ? Vilain toutou va !

Isaac sourit à Stiles. Il s'était fait à ces surnoms débiles qui étaient une grande marque d'affection de la part de son ami.

\- Héhé. Vous voyez ce cadeau sous le sapin. Allez l'ouvrir tous ensemble.

Les quatre amis se précipitèrent pour ouvrir la boite et découvrirent un petit body pour nouveau-né d'une couleur spécifique avec une inscription dessus.

'' Nouvelle recrue de la meute''.

\- Hannnn c'est adorable! Tu as fait faire ça où Isaac ? Il me faut un truc dans le genre pour Tylan.

\- C'est toi Stiles qui m'avait donné l'adresse quand tu avais fait imprimer un t-shirt pour Derek.

\- Je savais pas qu'il faisait aussi des trucs si petits. En tout cas je suis content pour vous.

Puis la meute se sépara. Isaac monta chez lui. Scott et Lydia partirent ensemble. Derek et Stiles s'apprêtaient à partir et à fermer le local quand Stiles fit une remarque.

\- Tu avais pas un cadeau pour moi, toi ?

\- Si ! Il est dans la voiture, bouge pas.

Stiles se rassit sur la table et attendit. Derek revint rapidement avec un paquet argenté. Il le posa sur les genoux de Stiles.

\- Merci.

\- Ouvre avant de me remercier.

Stiles ouvrit avec impatiente le paquet et déplia… une écharpe de portage avec des loups dessus.

\- J'ai pensé que c'était mieux que les couleurs des Mets.

\- Je pourrai vraiment porter avec ?

\- Oui. Tu me promettras juste de ne porter le petit que devant pour le moment.

Stiles fit un geste au loup d'approcher et Derek vint se mettre debout contre la table. D'instinct les jambes de Stiles se croisèrent en dessous des fesses du lycan. Il l'attira à lui et se blotti contre son corps chaud.

\- Merci Derek.

Derek remonta le visage de Stiles d'une main sous le menton et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Stiles… je t'aime.

L'ado inspira en frissonnant et prit les lèvres du loup en se couchant sur la table et en obligeant Derek à suivre le mouvement.

* * *

 **et voilà, un chapitre tout sucré :-D**

 **c'est marrant de lire des trucs sur noël en plein mois de juillet, moi ça me fait bizarre en tout cas.**

 **on se retrouve mercredi et jeudi pour les suites**

 **un Noël chez les Hale et un Noël chez les Stilinski-McCall**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	16. Noël chez les Hale

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien**

 **chapitre sur un repas de Noël chez les Hale (Deucalion et Talia)**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Après un moment d'amour, Derek et Stiles étaient allés récupérer Tylan chez Isaac qui ne dormait pas et rentrèrent chez eux. Ils mirent le petit dans son berceau et montèrent se coucher dans leur lit. À peine le temps de se poser qu'ils dormaient profondément.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla le premier à 10 heures en entendant pleurer le petit. Il se leva d'un bond et secoua Derek qui lui aussi sortit du lit d'un coup sec. Dans une heure ils devaient être chez les parents de Derek. Stiles se doucha pendant que le loup donnait le biberon au bébé, puis l'homme remonta avec son mini-loup et le donna à Stiles pour aller se doucher lui et le jeune lava le bébé avec une serviette humide, lui mit une couche et le laissa babiller au milieu du lit conjugal le temps de se vêtir. Il croisa Derek dans le couloir au moment où il s'apprêtait à descendre avec Tylan. Il entra dans la chambre du bébé, le posa sur la table à langer et l'habilla avec les vêtements que Derek avait déjà préparé la veille. Derek entra dans la chambre, beau comme… beau comme Derek, en fait.

\- J'ai mis le cadeau dans un sac. On est prêt ?

Stiles termina d'enfiler la combinaison loup à Tylan et se retourna avec le mini dans les bras et un sac de change sur l'épaule.

\- On est prêts !

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison, mirent le petit dans le siège auto et se posèrent à l'avant de la Camaro. Ils étaient déjà en retard mais ça irait quand même. Derek démarra rapidement. En arrivant devant l'immeuble où vivaient Deucalion et Talia, ils virent la jeep de Stiles, preuve que Cora et Isaac étaient déjà là. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et soupirèrent en même temps.

\- Tiens, on s'est même pas embrassé ce matin, fit remarquer Stiles.

Derek se pencha à peine et attrapa la nuque de Stiles pour coller ses lèvres sur celles de son amour.

\- Au fait Sourwolf, hier soir… waouh !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. De la pure magie de Noël.

L'ascenseur se stoppa, les deux hommes en sortirent et sonnèrent directement à la porte, Talia vint leur ouvrir avec un sourire.

\- Désolé maman, on est en retard. Un petit problème de réveil.

Derek embrassa sa mère et lui donna le petit directement puis se dirigea vers le salon et salua Isaac, Deucalion et Cora. Stiles arriva juste après avec Talia et fit le tour de tout le monde et se posa à côté de son loup. Talia, quant à elle, s'assit à côté de Cora et la jeune femme porta toute son attention à Tylan qui babillait.

* * *

Isaac déboucha une bouteille de vin pour loup-garou, histoire de n'avoir pas que le goût de celui pour humain. Stiles but deux gorgées et ne toucha plus à son verre. C'était trop fort pour lui. Ils trinquèrent et Cora en profita pour annoncer à ses parents le sexe du bébé qu'elle portait. Talia en sauta presque de joie et Deucalion fit un sourire ému.

Tylan eu droit à des cadeaux, d'Isaac et Cora, des jouets et de la part des grands-parents, quelques habits, une peluche et un mobile avec des oursons.

* * *

Le repas fut simple mais délicieux et Deucalion en profita pour poser quelques questions.

\- Alors Stiles, dis-moi comment ça va le travail ?

\- Beaucoup de papiers et de photos à lire et à décrypter, mais c'est passionnant. Des affaires difficiles en ce moment, mais j'ai mon père et Parrish qui m'encadrent très bien.

\- Et tu aimes ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh oui ! Je ne changerai pour rien au monde.

\- Et toi Derek, tu compte travailler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, pour le moment je m'occupe de Tylan parce que c'est pas possible de le laisser à garder par des humains normaux, et je dois dire que j'aime beaucoup passer mon temps avec lui.

\- Je leur ai déjà dit que je trouvais les rôles inversés chez eux. Je voyais pas Derek en homme d'intérieur, mais tout arrive dans la vie, dit Isaac en souriant.

\- Et du coup toi, Isaac ?

\- Je commence dans deux semaines à travailler dans le garage où j'avais prévu de commencer en septembre. Cora va devoir arrêter fin janvier pour se reposer avant la naissance.

\- C'est très bien ma chérie si tu te reposes avant. Profites-en ! Un bébé ça change une vie. Derek et Stiles en savent sûrement quelque chose maintenant.

-C'est un rythme à prendre, mais on s'y fait. On apprend vite, déclara Stiles.

\- Pour vous ce sera un peu différent, je suppose. Ce sera vraiment votre bébé, vous aurez une connexion avec lui que nous n'avons pas forcément avec Tylan.

* * *

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Derek et Stiles donnèrent leur cadeau à Talia et Deucalion. Un grand cadre avec une photo de Laura, une de Derek, une de Cora, une d'Isaac, une de Stiles, une de Tylan et une place pour la photo du futur bébé Lahey. Talia était ravie. Heureuse d'être à nouveau parmi les siens. Heureuse d'avoir des gendres si gentils. Heureuse d'avoir des petits enfants. Mais surtout heureuse d'être à nouveau avec l'amour de sa vie. L'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé et admiré. Deucalion était lui aussi ravi. S'il avait su tout ça avant, il aurait peut-être fait moins de mal autour de lui, mais en lui supprimant la mémoire, Talia lui avait aussi supprimé le souvenir de son propre nom de famille et ni Ennis ni Kali n'avaient osés ou voulus lui dire la vérité. Mais le passé était le passé et Deucalion n'était pas du genre à revenir sur le passé. Heureusement pour lui, car cette partie de sa vie ne donnait à personne l'envie d'y repenser ou d'en reparler. Deucalion soupira en regardant sa famille, pour le moment c'était Noël et il profitait de passer des moments calmes en famille, avec ceux qu'il avait enfin retrouvés. Talia le regarda en levant les sourcils, exactement de la même façon que Derek le faisait toujours et elle posa sa main sur le bras du démon-loup en souriant.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui, je réfléchissais.

\- A quoi pour avoir un air aussi fermé un jour de noël ?

\- Aux erreurs du passé mais… c'est du passé. Passons à autre chose.

Talia hocha la tête par l'affirmative et se leva pour aller chercher le dessert.

* * *

 **A demain pour la soirée de Noël chez les Stilinski McCall.**

 **Bientôt les chapitres sur le nouvel an et je dois dire que ce sont mes préférés :-)**

 **bisous à tous,**

 **Kitsune**


	17. Noël chez les Stilinski-McCall

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **voici le dernier chapitre de la série Noël.**

 **on attaquera la série des chapitres sur le nouvel an et ses conséquences la semaine prochaine donc, pas de chapitre de TD pour samedi.**

 **Merci à tous de suivre et de commenter. ça me fait très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Fin de journée, Derek et Stiles partirent de chez Talia et Deucalion, rentrèrent à la maison un moment, préparèrent le cadeau pour Mélissa et John. Stiles finit d'emballer le cadeau pour Chrisy et celui pour Scott. Avant de repartir, ils changèrent le petit pour lui mettre directement son pyjama de Noël et Stiles lui remit sa combinaison de loup par-dessus.

\- Tu l'aimes cette combinaison.

\- A fond. Ça lui va tellement bien.

\- C'est vrai. Je me suis changé aussi.

Stiles se tourna vers Derek et son cœur rata un battement.

\- Tu es beau. Comment tu fais pour être toujours aussi beau ?

\- Stiles, tu délires là. J'ai juste mis un jean et le t-shirt que tu m'as offert. Y a pas de quoi fantasmer.

\- Tu te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dégages, je pense. Et j'adore te voir avec ce t-shirt.

\- Je sais, c'est pour ça que je le porte. Bon on est partis, parce qu'on va encore être en retard.

De sa démarche sautillante, Stiles passa devant le loup pour sortir dans la rue, mettre le bébé dans son siège et grimper à la place conducteur de la Camaro.

\- J'ai dis que tu osais conduire ? s'étonna Derek avec les sourcils froncer.

\- Non, mais c'est Noël, alors je me suis dit que ça fait parti de mes cadeaux.

Derek soupira en souriant.

\- Soit !

* * *

Arrivés chez John et Mélissa, ils sortirent de la voiture et sonnèrent à la porte. Scott vint leur ouvrir.

\- Hey les gars. Venez entrer. Stiles il faut que tu vois Chrisy. Maman lui a mis une robe de mère Noël, elle est adorable, je pourrais la bouffer.

\- Ça tombe bien ça, on a mit un pyjama de noël à Tylan. On pourra faire des photos.

John et Mélissa sortirent de la cuisine et vinrent les saluer. John prit Tylan dans les bras et s'assit à côté du tapis où Chrisy jouait.

\- Tu as vu Chrisy, ton cousin est là. Vous êtes adorables en habits de noël.

\- C'est vraiment un truc de parents ça. J'ai toujours trouvé idiot de mettre des habits de Noël aux enfants parce que c'est Noël et là j'avoue que j'étais tout aussi d'accord que Stiles.

\- On leur donne leurs cadeaux maintenant ?

\- Ça vaut peut-être mieux parce qu'après le dîner, je pense qu'ils seront au lit, en tout cas Tylan de sûr.

John posa Tylan sur le tapis, partit dans sa chambre et revint avec deux gros paquets. Les deux p'tits reçurent le même cadeau. Une sorte de chariot en bois pour apprendre à marcher. Celui de Chrisy était violet et rose avec des fées peintes dessus et celui de Tylan était bleu et gris avec des avions.

\- Moi aussi j'ai des cadeaux pour les deux petits, dit Scott qui était en retrait depuis que Tylan était là. Il monta à l''étage et revint avec deux petits paquets rouge.

\- C'est pas grande chose parce que j'avais peu de budget.

\- C'est le geste qui compte, Scotty.

Scott avait offert un petit body pour chacun des minis. Pour Chrisy, un mauve avec écrit dessus: Adorable princesse, et pour Tylan, un gris avec écrit: Mini-loup (garou) trop chou. Derek vint vers Scott et lui tapa dans le dos.

\- Merci.

\- C'est vraiment pas grand-chose.

\- Dans la situation actuelle, je trouve que c'est déjà énorme et touchant.

\- Vous faites un boulot formidable, Stiles et toi. Vraiment, je n'aurais pas pu.

\- D'ailleurs tu avais une dette envers moi, il me semble.

\- Ouais, je t'ai promis. Une grande dette même.

\- Dans une semaine, c'est nouvel an et j'aurais besoin de toi pour quelque chose.

Derek regarda le salon, tout le monde avait leur attention fixée sur les bébés surtout Stiles à genoux par terre qui montrait à sa sœur comment fonctionnait le chariot de marche. Derek montra du doigt le jeune homme.

\- Tu vois cet idiot là, j'aimerais l'épouser.

Scott se tourna vers Derek la bouche ouverte.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai envie premièrement et aussi pour la maison. Parce qu'elle est qu'à mon nom et pour le moment il n'a aucun droit dessus. Je veux que ce soit la sienne aussi. Si je l'ai acheté c'est pour qu'elle soit à lui.

\- D'accord et pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai demain. Il ne doit se douter de rien du tout. Il est enquêteur, je te rappelle.

\- C'est bon t'inquiète, il ne remarquera rien.

Le shérif sortit un appareil photo à ce moment-là et Derek surveilla le comportement du p'tit pendant ce temps. La fois où Stiles avait voulu prendre en photo le louveteau pour les cartes de Noël, ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé. Le flash avait ébloui le petit loup qui avait hurlé et lancé des coups de griffes partout en tentant de rouler sur lui-même. En même temps, Stiles n'avait plus pensé à enlever le flash. Et tout le monde savait que Stiles était vraiment le fils de son père. Derek délaissa Scott pour se rapprocher du groupe.

\- Vous avez enlevé le flash ?

\- Je ne peux pas. La photo sera trop sombre.

\- Tylan ne va pas aimer le flash et s'il garde les yeux ouverts, vous ne verrez rien sur la photo.

\- C'est vrai, on a fait des photos l'autre jour et j'avais oublié d'enlever le flash, ça a pas été une réussite. Il a hurlé et griffé partout.

Le shérif parut déçu car sans le flash, ce serait vraiment trop sombre.

\- Allez-y John faites la photo, on verra bien.

John reprit son appareil, cadra les deux petits et prit la photo en évitant que le flash soit en face de Tylan. Le petit loup tourna la tête après le flash et s'agita en grognant. Stiles le prit dans ses bras.

\- C'est rien mini-loup. Il faudra t'habituer tu sais.

Une fois les bébés endormis dans la chambre de Chrisy, les adultes se retrouvèrent pour le dessert et des échanges de cadeaux. John et Mélissa avaient offert à Derek un livre sur le sujet TDA-H, parce que vraiment l'ordinateur ce n'était pas son truc et il avait abandonné. Pour son fils, John avait offert une casquette et un sac de sport des Mets et Stiles savait que ce cadeau était le plus cher que son père lui ait offert, Mélissa et Scott aussi avaient participés. L'hyperactif était ravi. Il offrit à Scott un jeu vidéo, histoire que l'alpha s'entraîne à l'université pour leurs soirées jeux. Il offrit aussi un petit cadre rond avec une photo de Tylan.

\- C'est pas une obligation, hein. Tu le mets où tu veux, comme tu veux, quand tu veux. Même si tu le laisses dans un coin sombre ou sous ton lit, ou dans la cave ou dans...

Scott regarda la photo et sourit.

\- Il restera sur mon bureau à l'uni. Ici je le vois assez souvent. C'est gentil, merci.

Puis Derek, Stiles et Scott offrirent un grand cadre avec des photos à Mélissa et John. Une photo de Claudia, une photo de Stiles, une photo de Scott, une photo de Derek, une photo de Chrisy et une de Tylan.

* * *

C'était déjà le 26 décembre sur le calendrier quand Mélissa et John partirent se coucher en laissant les jeunes au salon. Scott était en travers d'un fauteuil les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Derek était assit sur le canapé et Stiles allongé sur le même canapé avec la tête sur les cuisses de Derek.

\- Bon pour le 31, c'est prévu comment alors ? Qui sera là ? demanda Stiles et regardant l'heure sur son portable.

\- Isaac à dit 20 heures chez lui. Pour le dîner, Cora sera là, après elle part dormir chez tes parents Derek. Le p'tit vous le prenez ?

\- Non. Je l'amène chez mes parents avant de venir au loft.

\- Ok c'est bien. Ce sera sûrement pas une ambiance pour un bébé. Lydia sera là aussi, je crois que Kira vient avec Liam et puis ben, vous, pis moi, quoi.

\- La fine équipe de Beacon Hills. Ça va donner, plaisanta Stiles

\- Isaac a besoin qu'on amène quelque chose ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout prévu déjà. Il a aussi prévu de l'alcool normal pour Stiles et Lydia et ce n'est pas interdit qu'il sorte un peu d'aconit. J'ai prévenu mes parents qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce qu'on vienne chercher le petit rapidement le lendemain.

\- Heureusement d'aucun de nous ne travaille le 1.

\- Pour la plupart, c'est férié Scotty, moi par contre j'aurais pu me retrouver à travailler.

\- Ton père travaille, lui ?

\- L'après-midi seulement, ouais.

\- Sinon comment… ça se passe votre vie avec le bébé ?

\- Ça va. On ne va pas te dire que c'est tout le temps facile et qu'on n'a pas un peu galéré au début, mais on aime bien ça. Mais bon on a conscience qu'on n'a pas finit et qu'on n'a largement pas fait le plus dur.

\- Il sera membre de la meute ?

\- Sans aucun doute, oui.

\- Tes parents n'ont plus de meute Derek ?

\- Deucalion a deux bêtas si, et ma mère pensait se rallier à la meute de Satomi.

\- Quelque part, je me dis qu'on devrait tous se rallier en formant une grande meute générale, mais en gardant aussi les petites meutes et les alphas comme ils sont. Je ne sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je dis.

\- Je comprends ton point de vue et je suis assez d'accord, mais pas sûr que Deucalion ou même Satomi soient partant.

\- Satomi a encore beaucoup de bêtas ?

\- Deux, je crois.

Derek baissa son regard pour voir Stiles endormit, la tête tournée contre lui et le nez enfoui près de son nombril. Il fronça les sourcils et remonta les yeux pour croiser le regard rouge de Scott.

\- Ça va Scott ?

\- C'est rien, c'est l'instinct. Je vais aller me coucher.

Scott se leva, tapa dans la main de Derek et monta se coucher. Derek hésita un moment puis finit par se lever, prit Stiles dans ses bras et monta à l'étage. Il déposa son ami sur le lit, partit jeter un œil dans la chambre de Chrisy, regarda les deux bébés endormis et revint vers Stiles. Il lui ôta son jean et rabattit la couette sur eux en se couchant lui aussi.

* * *

 **à mercredi les lecteurs et lectrices. Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	18. Very Happy New Year

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **et on y est, c'est Nouvel An :-)**

* * *

31 décembre 20h05, Derek et Stiles toquèrent à la porte du loft qui fut autrefois l'habitation du plus âgé. Un garçon aux cheveux frisés, habillé en dieu grec, vint leur ouvrir.

\- Waouh vous êtes beaux ! Entrez messieurs.

Les deux hommes entrèrent côté à côte et repérèrent dans la salle une fille enceinte vêtue en bergère et une fille rousse habillée en catwoman. Stiles resta quelques secondes bouche bée et l'homme à côté émit un grognement de jalousie. Des coups à la porte laissèrent toute tentative de discussion mourir dans leur esprit. Un viking à la peau mate entra et salua la compagnie.

\- Vous avez fait fort, c'est super.

Derek et Stiles en avaient passé des heures à trouver une idée de costumes, parce que oui le dieu grec Isaac avait décrété un nouvel an costumé, alors les deux hommes avaient fait un effort. Pour le plus âgé ce fût un supplice, pour le plus jeune, un réel bonheur. Lui qui prenait souvent plaisir à revêtir un costume de chaperon rouge n'avait vu aucun inconvénient à se glisser dans celui d'une fée clochette espiègle et joyeuse. Derek, quant à lui, avait fait simple et avait posé quelques conditions. Son copain n'avait donc pas hésité à lui proposer un beau look de cow boy bien viril et bien badass, histoire de fantasmer un peu. La porte se rouvrit sur un jeune ado et une jeune femme asiatique. Lui, vêtu comme un sultan et elle, en tigresse sexy. La fine équipe de Beacon Hills n'allait pas s'ennuyer, pour sûr. Vu l'alcool et les dosettes d'aconit présents sur la table, il risquait d'y avoir une belle ambiance chez les Lahey cette nuit. Et sûrement quelques trous de mémoires.

* * *

Cora, la bergère enceinte, partit après le dîner pour se réfugier chez ses parents plutôt à contrecœur, mais son état ne lui permettait aucune folie.

\- Stiles, sérieux, tu es sublime en fée. Les costumes féminins te vont à ravir. Tu as hésité avec le chaperon rouge quand même ? demanda le dieu grec en se servant à boire

\- Même pas. Le chaperon rouge est désormais réservé à d'autres moments.

\- Tiens bois un peu et évite de me mettre des images dans la tête alors que je ne suis pas soûl.

\- Tu demandes, je te réponds !

\- Tu aurais pu répondre, ça ne te regarde pas clébard à bouclettes. Je m'en serais contenté pour aujourd'hui.

\- Toi, t'es en manque Isaac.

Un viking était arrivé vers la table, renifla une dose d'aconit et la reposa en toussant.

\- Tu as pas idée, cher Alpha. Depuis que Cora est enceinte c'est… frustrant.

\- Je vais pas te dire que je vois ce que c'est parce que c'est pas vrai, mais je compatis sincèrement. Bientôt la fin… bébé sera là et vive le sexe.

Stiles avait crié la dernière phrase faisant se tourner vers lui tous ses amis.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un air innocent.

Derek vint vers lui et renifla son verre.

\- Tu devrais peut-être prendre juste du coca et ôter la vodka avant que ça devienne gênant pour toi et surtout pour moi.

\- Ça va Sourwolf, fais pas ton choqué. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ça. Ce serait le plus gros mensonge de ta vie. Mentir c'est tout vilain pas beau.

Stiles posa un doigt sur le nez de Derek et en tapota le bout avant de rire et de partir se servir un morceau de gâteau en sautillant encore plus que d'habitude. Derek le regarda en hochant la tête et se servit un verre.

\- Il est quand même exceptionnel. Tu as encore le temps de t'ennuyer avec lui ?

\- Tu l'as bien regardé, Isaac. Evidemment que non j'ai plus le loisir de m'ennuyer, mais je suis maso je crois, parce que j'adore ça et je vais te dire, je compte l'épouser.

\- Oh putain….

Isaac partit dans un fou rire.

\- J'ai déjà mon texte pour votre mariage et je vous préviens, il fait six pages recto-verso.

\- T'es totalement barge toi.

\- J'étais sûr que vous alliez vous marier un jour. Vous êtes presque trop prévisibles. J'ai tout noté depuis que je suis devenu ton bêta et que vous êtes venu me sauver au poste de police. Déjà là, j'ai compris entre vous. Tu as eu un regard juste avant de le sauver de moi et puis, il a été impressionné par toi, tu t'es sentis fier comme tu ne l'avais jamais été avant je peux le parier et tu as sortis, C'est moi l'alpha pour l'impressionner un peu plus et ses yeux, son regard sur toi, ne pouvaient pas mentir.

\- Tu analyses trop les gens, Isaac. Tu aurais dû devenir psychiatre.

\- M'occuper des problèmes des gens, pas sûr non. Tu veux de l'aconit ?

\- Efface ce sourire diabolique de ton visage d'ange et oublie-moi avec ta substance dévastatrice.

Derek s'éloigna en souriant et fût happé par une fée clochette au regard légèrement brillant.

\- Et tu comptes aller où comme ça?

\- Je voulais un morceau de gâteau, mais j'ai l'impression que mon plan est légèrement remis en question là.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part sans avoir poser tes lèvres sexy sur les miennes.

\- Mes lèvres sont sexy ?

\- Comme tout chez toi, ouais.

Derek sourit en levant les yeux au ciel et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Plus tard, le loft ressemblait à quelque chose entre le champ de bataille et un appartement. Certains coins tenaient plus du champ de bataille. Tout le monde était légèrement sous et drogué à l'aconit. Malgré les premières expériences, ils avaient tous remis ça. Isaac était largement le plus atteint avec Lydia juste derrière. Kira et Liam dormaient déjà dans une chambre du fond. Stiles dansait sur une table, Scott était assit sur cette même table et balançait la tête de gauche à droite en fredonnant un air lent pas du tout en raccord avec la musique latino qui jouait dans le loft. Et Derek était sous la table assit, en train de grogner. Une catwoman ultra sexy s'approcha de Scott.

\- Hé mais c'est mon alpha surpuissant.

Elle prit un air de princesse et vint de blottir contre Scott qui mit quand même quelques secondes pour réaliser que Lydia était dans ses bras. Il la regarda une seconde et ses yeux passèrent au rouge rubis. Il prit les lèvres de la jeune rousse avec une fougue incroyable qui fit gémir la demoiselle. Stiles s'arrêta de danser et regarda la scène avant de rougir, de se détourner et de descendre de la table. Il se pencha et vit Derek.

\- Tu te caches ? Loup y es-tu ? Entends-tu ? Que fais-tu ?

Derek se retourna lentement, planta sur Stiles son regard bleu électrique et sortit les crocs. Stiles le regarda en inspirant, ravala difficilement sa salive et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Le loup sortit lentement de sous la table sans quitter la fée des yeux et sourit en s'approchant. Il prit l'humain dans ses bras qui s'enroula autour de lui, bras et jambes liés autour du corps musclé du lycan, ce dernier le porta et partit dans une chambre avec lui. Ils entendirent vaguement Isaac râler.

\- Vous pensez un peu à moi pauvre loup en manque.

Lydia en se réfugiant dans une autre chambre avec Scott lui cria.

\- Fallait pas sortir l'aconit mon grand.

Deux portes se refermèrent en même temps et Isaac resta seul dans la pièce principale. Une porte se rouvrit et le jeune regarda qui était là.

\- Si tu arrives à ne jamais rien dire à Cora sans te sentir mal, tu peux venir avec nous.

Les yeux du lycan passèrent au jaune doré et il hésita deux secondes avant de rejoindre deux personnes dans une des chambres.

* * *

 **ooooooh pas bien Isaac, as bien du tout.**

 **on se retrouve demain pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	19. L'aconit

**Un lendemain de hier pas fameux fameux... l'aconit est mauvais pour la santé des loups-garous... on ne le répétera jamais assez.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Isaac Lahey était normalement un jeune homme droit, honnête et intelligent. Il aimait sa femme et n'avait jamais trompé personne. Toutefois, Isaac avait un léger souci avec l'alcool et l'aconit. Il aimait bien en abuser dans les fêtes et en faire abuser les autres. Le monde est bien plus drôle avec ça… Inconvénients : perte de mémoire, délires, bêtises et manque de discernement. Oui Isaac avait fait des conneries dans sa vie, comme n'importe qui, mais là ça frisait l'indécence.

* * *

Isaac était entré à la cuisine en se grattant la tête, Derek était posé là avec un café et un air entre la gerbe et l'extrême fatigue.

\- Tu es seul ?

\- Ouais.

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- Une heure.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Là tout de suite, j'essaye de me souvenir de ma soirée et de reposer mon esprit dans la réalité. La prochaine fois que tu me fais toucher à l'aconit, je te découpe en morceaux.

\- Vous avez dormis ?

\- On a surtout dormis.

\- Pourtant, si je me souviens bien vous êtes partis plutôt dans un autre chemin de départ non ?… C'est français et logique ce que j'ai dit ou pas du tout ?

\- A cette heure-ci je ne suis pas en état d'analyser ta phrase. Ouais, on est partis plutôt excités, mais bizarrement ça n'a pas tenu. Une fois posés dans un lit douillet on est passés à autre chose.

\- Après un câlin quand même ou même pas ?

\- Petit câlin. Et toi tu as dormis ?

\- Non.

\- Tu n'es pas allé te coucher quand on est partis ?

\- J'aurais eu mieux fait. Je crois que… enfin je ne crois pas, non… on est confidents, hein ? Je peux tout te dire même si ça… enfin, disons que …

\- Viens-en au fait si tu veux parler, j'ai pas la tête à essayer de comprendre tes hésitations.

\- Bon j'ai fais une connerie. Mais genre grosse connerie. Vraiment. J'suis à deux doigts de prendre de l'aconit mortelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

\- Pour faire court, vous m'avez laissé seul toi, Stiles, Scott et Lydia et je vous ai lancé que c'était pas sympa pour moi pauvre loup en manque et la porte de la chambre où sont allés Scott et Lydia s'est rouverte et on m'a proposé un truc que j'aurais dû avoir la force et la volonté de refuser.

-… Isaac… dis-moi que t'as pas fais ce que je pense… dis-moi que c'est juste mon esprit qui divague… pitié…

\- Ben euh… ça dépend ce que ton esprit imagine.

\- Tu vois très bien ce que mon esprit imagine. Tu t'es tapé un plan à trois en trompant ma sœur par la même occasion et là je me demande ce qui est pire.

\- Ben je pense qu'avoir trompé Cora c'est quand même le numéro un. Je sais pas où tu places tes priorités toi.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as couché avec notre alpha, ton alpha.

Isaac avala d'une traite sa tasse de café refroidi.

* * *

\- Qui a couché avec quel alpha ?

Stiles venait d'entrer à la cuisine en bas de training, torse nu et les cheveux en bataille. Derek lui sourit et le trouva beau comme tous les matins. Le jeune regarda partout autour de lui, croisa le regard de Derek et puis se concentra sur Isaac.

\- C'est toi qui as couché avec… SCOTT ?

\- Chut idiot ! Assieds-toi et ferme-la !

Stiles resta quelques secondes sans bouger puis finit par s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac.

\- T'as foutu quoi, mec ?

\- Une connerie, dans le genre la plus grosse de ma vie, tu piges, mais si tu peux éviter de le crier sur les toits, ça m'arrange. Tout Beacon Hills n'à pas besoin de le savoir. Vous feriez quoi à ma place ?

\- Je le dirais à Cora, répondirent Derek et Stiles d'une même voix.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un couple parfait. Je comptais de toute façon lui dire et ma foi, je subirai les conséquences.

\- Mais… si tu as couché avec Scott… tu t'es tapé Lydia aussi…

\- Quel esprit de déduction, cher enquêteur.

Stiles se leva vivement et écarta les bras en direction du ciel.

\- Je suis donc le seul à ne pas avoir couché avec Lydia. C'est pas juste ça. C'est moi qui l'aime le plus.

Derek à côté de lui grogna et Stiles se rassit.

\- Désolé. Tu sais que c'est toi…

\- N'en rajoute pas. Concentrons-nous sur le cas d'Isaac. Il faut que tu lui dises.

\- J'en ai conscience, mais je vois mal comment aborder le sujet avec Cora, surtout en ce moment. Ça va faire l'effet d'une bombe atomique.

\- Déjà, on va réveiller les quatre autres et nettoyer le loft, puis nous on va rentrer se coucher avant d'aller récupérer le mini-loup chez mes parents. Tu viens Stiles, on va aller réveiller un alpha avec de l'eau glacé.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond à la suite de Derek.

\- On va vraiment faire ça ?

\- D'abord on va s'habiller et après, ouais, j'ai envie de voir si c'est marrant ou pas.

* * *

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la chambre où ils avaient dormis. Derek ferma la porte en s'appuyant dessus avec son dos et soupira. Stiles voulut enfiler son t-shirt mais se retourna en suspendant son geste.

\- Quelle merde, hein ?

\- A qui le dis-tu.

\- Tu te rends compte, ils… ont fait un truc… à trois alors que Scott me reproche depuis deux ans d'être avec toi… c'est abusé.

\- C'est pas tout à fait pareil une folie sous alcool, que toi et moi.

\- Pas faux.

Derek regarda Stiles qui tenait toujours son t-shirt dans les mains.

\- J'aime te voir comme ça le matin.

\- Tu veux dire mal fringué, pas coiffé, les yeux fatigués avec un air d'ahuri ?

\- Ouais. Exactement.

Stiles laissa tomber son t-shirt par terre et s'approcha de Derek pour l'embrasser. Entre deux baisers Derek souffla :

\- Et… tu n'as pas…un air d'ahuri. Tu es… juste adorable.

Stiles passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Derek et se colla contre son corps musclé. Il sentit l'excitation du loup et n'hésita pas à l'aguicher propre en ordre pour finir rapidement sur le lit avec lui. Ils réveilleront leur alpha un autre jour.

* * *

 **Bien bien, ça s'arrange pas le cas d'Isaac.**

 **à demain pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **''Dérive d'un ange''**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	20. Dérive d'un ange

**Bonjour**

 **bon, j'avoue avoir été étonnée de n'avoir aucune rw sur le chapitre précédent... ok, c'était pas le plus intéréssant de la fic, mis je suis surprise quand même.**

 **du coup, j'ai oublié de poster ce chapitre hier.**

 **bonne lecture**

 **warning : souvenirs de Threesome.**

* * *

Isaac était seul chez lui couché dans son lit. Cora allait rentrer pour le dîner, mais il avait le temps d'y penser. Il savait qu'il avait sérieusement déconné là quand même. Jamais il ne se serait cru capable d'une telle chose. Un plan à trois, il ne manquait vraiment plus que ça. Il avait aimé, c'était pas le problème, mais là il était en couple, marié et bientôt papa.

''Il avait pourtant hésité quand il avait vu Lydia, déjà un peu dévêtue, dans l'embrasure de la porte qui l'avait invité avec un sourire ravageur. Il aurait dû hésiter plus longtemps, ça aurait été bien mieux. Quelle idée d'entrer dans la chambre qui sentait l'excitation à plein nez, et puis par manque de discernement sans doute, il s'était laissé aller. Scott embrassait la rousse et lui vint se placer derrière elle, embrassant sa nuque et posant ses mains directement sur les fesses rebondies qui se tortillaient doucement sous ses mains. À quatre mains, Scott et lui, avaient achevés de dévêtir le corps sublime de Lydia. Et de là, aucun des trois n'avaient pu contrôler quoi que ce soit. Tout était partit en excitation, halètements, caresses, baisers pour finir à trois sur un lit. Isaac avait le premier glissé sa main entre les cuisses douces et fermes de la demoiselle pour jouer avec son intimité déjà humide. Lydia était partie en vrille, réclamant des doigts, réclamant des caresses sur ses seins, réclamant des baiser et des suçons que les deux hommes ne lui refusèrent nullement. L'envie était bien trop forte et puis elle avait jouit de caresses et avait ensuite ordonnée aux deux garçons de s'embrasser. Un ange avait passé quelques secondes et puis, poussé par une pulsion violente, Isaac s'était jeté aux lèvres de Scott pour un baiser brûlant lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer.

Lydia avait ordonné que Scott embrasse le cou d'Isaac, puis qu'Isaac fasse glisser ses mains sur le torse de l'alpha, puis que Scott pose ses mains sur les hanches de son bêta et pour finir qu'ils se déshabillent mutuellement. Le regard d'Isaac était tombé, à un moment, sur l'érection grandissante de son supérieur hiérarchique et il l'avait regardé quelques secondes, suffisantes pour que Lydia le remarque et donne un nouvel ordre qui les avaient un tout petit peu refroidis. Les deux garçons s'étaient regardés en tentant de deviner chacun les pensées de l'autre. Lydia avait fini par prendre les devant et avait guidé la main de Scott sur le pénis tendu d'Isaac qui avait frissonné au contact. Et puis elle lui avait enseigné comment faire.

Elle avait prit une main d'Isaac pour la poser sur sa poitrine et le jeune homme en avait profité grandement. Voyant Scott un peu frustré la jeune femme avait lâché la main du loup, qui avait continué ses va-et-vient doux et enivrants sur le membre du bêta, pour s'occuper de la verge de l'alpha tendue à l'extrême. Scott ne put retenir un grognement quand la main douce de la jeune femme caressa doucement son érection. La banshee se colla à eux et murmura quelques mots salaces dont Isaac n'avait plus souvenir maintenant''.

* * *

Isaac revint dans la réalité du moment pour se rendre compte que repenser à tout ça, l'excitait fortement et il hésita à s'occuper du problème entre ses jambes ou l'ignorer totalement. Mais il savait que s'il continuait de repenser aux événements de la nuit, la suite de leur partie à trois allait finir par rendre la masturbation inévitable.

''Si le début avait été chaud, la suite n'avait fait qu'augmenter le feu entre les trois et l'erreur à ne pas faire était arrivée totalement hors de contrôle quand la jeune femme avait demandée d'une voix suave lequel des deux avait envie de la prendre là tout de suite et de la faire crier. Isaac n'avait pas eu une once d'hésitation et pas la moindre pensée pour sa femme. Il avait honte, mais c'était fait et impossible désormais de revenir en arrière. La main de Scott avait quitté son membre et le jeune loup aux yeux jaunes avait prit possession des lèvres et du corps de la rousse sexy et aguicheuse, enflammée et chaude, qui les avaient entrainés dans cette douce perversion. Il avait glissé en elle en soupirant d'aise et Scott avait observé le couple d'abord de loin, puis avait finit par s'approcher jusqu'à les toucher les deux et pouvoir les embrasser les deux. Le moment qu'Isaac avait regretté, fut celui de sa propre jouissance venue beaucoup trop vite à cause des ces derniers mois de chasteté forcée. Il s'était retiré, légèrement frustré, mais était vite passé à autre chose. Scott était venu sur lui et l'avait embrassé en faisant courir ses doigts sur son corps pâle et finement musclé. L'alpha avait totalement lâché prise là et c'était hautement jouissif pour lui, comme pour ses deux partenaires. Une fois que Lydia avait repris ses esprits, perdus en jouissance quelques minutes avant, elle vint capturer les lèvres de l'alpha et se glissa subtilement entre les deux hommes. Les fesses plaquées contre le bassin d'Isaac qui avait suivi le mouvement de se coucher sur le côté. Le blond prit d'assaut la nuque de la rousse et entreprit de caresser les seins ronds et parfaits, pendant que Scott s'occupait d'écarter les cuisses blanches pour entrer presque brusquement son membre impatient dans la chaleur de la blonde vénitienne qui gémit sous l'assaut. Isaac sentait, à ce moment-là, les fesses divines frapper contre son bassin et il décida, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, de glisser un doigt aventureux dans l'entrée intime se situant entre les deux rondeurs. Scott alternait les baisers entre Lydia et Isaac, ses mains ancrées sur les flancs de la jeune fille aidant au mouvement de va-et-vient. La position était quelques peu inhabituelle, mais sensuelle et parfaite pour les trois amis totalement pris par le plaisir et les frottements des chairs. Lydia gémissait au rythme des coups en elle de l'alpha dont les yeux rouges luisaient dans la semi obscurité de la pièce. Quand Scott accéléra le mouvement et que les gémissements de Lydia se changèrent en cris étouffés, Isaac prit conscience de la situation et de la façon dont elle avait dégénérée sans aucun contrôle et il eu une pensée à ce moment-là pour Cora en se demandant s'il allait lui dire et comment. L'alpha atteignit l'orgasme dans un grondement rauque qui résonna dans la pièce grande et peu meublée et le cri de Lydia qui s'annonçait bruyant fut étouffer par la main d'Isaac''.

* * *

Toujours allongé dans son lit, Isaac avait finit par céder à la tentation du plaisir solitaire. Les images étaient trop fortes dans sa mémoire pour pouvoir y résister. Il se laissa venir dans un soupir de plaisir et ferma les yeux. Il allait falloir maintenant enfermés ces souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire et tenter de ne plus jamais les ramener à la surface. Cora accepterait peut-être son écart de la nuit, mais pas d'autres où son plaisir solitaire serait provoqué par des souvenirs de cette nuit de dérive qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire entre la banshee, l'alpha et le bêta à l'allure angélique.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette série de chapitres sur le nouvel an et ses conséquences... maintenant, il va falloir qu'Isaac assume et les autres aussi en fait.**

 **à mercredi pour la suite**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	21. Le fils de son père

**Chapitre plu centré sur Scott après sa ''bêtise'' avec Lydia et Isaac...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles était chez son père, dans la chambre de Scott, avec l'alpha qui tournait en rond.

\- Alors euh… Lydia et Isaac avec toi…

\- Ça te dérange si on ne parle pas de ça ?

\- Un petit peu, oui. Tu me reproches depuis deux ans que je couche avec Derek et tu… avec Isaac. Purée… je m'en remettrai jamais, je pense.

Scott s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Ouais, je réalise la grosse connerie, mais bon on était alcoolisés et drogués. Et j'ai pas couché avec lui, du moins pas comme tu l'imagines, on s'est contentés de caresses un peu sexuelles

\- C'est pas une raison… Isaac est marié. Cora est ma belle-sœur, elle est enceinte… elle… non, je m'en remettrai pas, soupira Stiles ne secouant la tête.

\- Et puis, oh hein, je viens de te dire que j'ai pas couché avec lui comme tu couches avec Derek.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été moins pire… il s'est tapé Lydia… je suis sûr que Cora aurait préféré qu'il la trompe avec toi plutôt qu'avec une fille.

\- Il avait qu'à dire non. En plus, c'est pas moi qui lui ai proposé de venir, c'est Lydia. Tu penses bien que je ne lui aurais pas proposé moi.

\- Sérieusement, tu as décidé d'arrêter un jour d'accumuler les conneries les unes derrière les autres ? On ne va pas toutes pouvoir les réparer ou les assumer pour toi, hein. Je trouve qu'avec Derek, on en a déjà beaucoup fait. Je ne risquerai pas ma relation avec Derek, ni la bonne entente avec sa famille, pour tes bêtises. Désolé, mais sur ce coup, tu te démerdes mon vieux. Là moi, je vais rentrer aller voir mon fils que Derek est allé récupérer chez ses parents. Je vais aller parler à personne à ta place, Scott. Désolé vraiment… et ne te permets même pas de me faire un reproche.

\- Désolé… je me suis laissé entraîner dans le feu de truc. Je t'assure que Lydia sait être convaincante. À se demander si c'est pas elle l'alpha finalement. Hé attends, pars pas…

\- Je dois y aller Scott.

\- Tu veux un milchshake ?

\- On est le premier janvier, Scott, il fait 5 degrés dehors.

\- Un chocolat chaud de ton père alors ?

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Tu veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

\- Pas vraiment non. Là je t'avoue que ton comportement me dépasse vraiment et que je commence à fatiguer de me retrouver dans tes dérives. J'ai d'autres choses à assumer que ta vie à toi. J'ai mon boulot, j'ai mon foyer, Derek, Tylan. Je suis déjà bien occupé, crois-moi.

\- Tu veux faire un gâteau avec moi ?

Stiles prêt à sortir de la chambre se retourna le regard méfiant.

\- Bon c'est quoi le problème en vrai ? Pourquoi tu tentes par tous les moyens de me faire rester avec toi ?

\- Je… sais pas… je voulais un peu profiter de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Pour un alpha, tu mens très mal, grogna Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- J'ai besoin de parler.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal.

Stiles ouvrit la porte et se retrouva nez à nez avec Lydia.

\- Oh Stiles… salut.

\- C'est parce que tu savais que Lydia était derrière la porte que tu ne voulais pas que je sorte, Scott ?

\- Non. J'avais même pas fais gaffe qu'elle était là. Viens entre Lydia.

\- Je suis venue parce que je pense qu'on a deux, trois trucs à se dire.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit Stiles en quittant la chambre, mais il fut rattraper par Scott qui le tira dans la pièce et ferma la porte à clé.

\- Hé oh, je peux savoir ce que c'est ton problème aujourd'hui ? J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas et désolé pour vous, mais je suis pas du genre partie à plusieurs. En plus, jamais je ne tromperai Derek avec qui que ce soit, donc vous pouvez déjà vous enlever toutes idées sexuelles avec moi de vos têtes.

\- Bon, tu as finis ouais ? s'énerva Scott.

\- Oh ça va toi, hein! Déjà tu me parles autrement, en plus, je t'ai dis, j'ai une vie moi. Un enfant à gérer.

\- C'est celui de Derek, grommela Scott les dents serrées.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ? Non sérieux, tu te fous gravement de moi. Oui officiellement, c'est celui de Derek, mais je l'élève avec lui depuis le début. Je me lève la nuit quand il pleure, je le lave, je le berce, je prends soin de lui, je joue avec lui, je le nourris, je l'aime. Je me lève la nuit pour aller le voir dormir, m'assurer qu'il respire, qu'il n'a pas trop chaud ou trop froid. Moi qui m'inquiète pour lui toutes les nuits et tous les jours et tu oses me dire que c'est pas aussi mon fils. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est ton enfant à la base et que c'est parce que tu n'assumes pas ton rôle que c'est Derek et moi qui nous en occupons ? Alors ne viens pas me dire que ce n'est pas mon enfant. Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Scott. Parfois tu vas trop loin. Vraiment trop loin et un jour, je ne vais pas réussir à passer par-dessus. C'est malheureux à dire, mais tu es de plus en plus comme ton père.

La dernière phrase de Stiles fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Scott. Il tomba assit sur son lit et resta sans bouger, sans même cligner des yeux, en arrêtant carrément de respirer.

\- Hé Scott… ça va ? s'inquiéta Stiles de loin avant d'approcher lentement de son ami. Scott… SCOTT!

Lydia gifla l'alpha qui reprit enfin son souffle, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se laissa tomber couché sur le lit.

\- Putain… je suis comme mon père. Stiles… tu as raison… je suis comme mon père… comment je fais pour sortir des horreurs pareilles… laisser des idées pareilles me traverser la tête… Pitié mais tuez-moi à l'aconit… je refuse de devenir vraiment comme mon père… tout, mais pas ça…à quel moment j'ai commencé à devenir comme mon père…

\- Au moment où il est revenu dans ta vie, Scotty.

Scott se rendit compte que Stiles avait totalement raison. À force de passer du temps avec son père l'alpha devenait comme lui. Comme celui qu'il avait toujours vu comme un con, lâche et méchant. Il fallait qu'il change ça et vite. Rafaël McCall avait de toute évidence une mauvaise influence sur son fils et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Scott pris une décision, qui il le savait, serait radicale. Effacer définitivement Rafaël McCall de sa vie. Scott était prêt cette fois à ne jamais le revoir, jamais le regretter. Si c'est tout ce que cet homme pouvait lui apporter, il ne servait vraiment à rien. Il était même prêt à implorer sa mère de se marier avec John et prendre le nouveau nom de sa mère. À quoi bon s'entourer de mauvaises personnes quand on peut être qu'avec des gens formidables comme Stiles et John ? Il se releva d'un bond et se précipita dans les bras de Stiles.

\- Je te demande pardon mon frère, pardon vraiment. Tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux, enfin. Mon père est l'unique problème de ma vie. Les fois ou j'étais bien, c'est quand il était loin de moi, sans aucun contact. J'aurais jamais dû le laisser revenir.

* * *

 **j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre... alors à demain**

 **Bisous Kitsune**


	22. Questions

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **Suite directe du chapitre de hier.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Je vais envoyer un message à Derek pour qu'il vienne nous rejoindre ici avec Tylan, mais s'il te plait Stiles, reste. C'est toi qui fais de moi la bonne personne que je suis depuis tout petit. Depuis notre rencontre. Toi qui me rattaches à l'humanité. Tu es mon émissaire, un émissaire pur, droit, loyal, fidèle, intelligent…

\- Ok je reste, mais lâche-moi parce que je vais étouffer.

Scott lâcha Stiles et rouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il fit signe à ses deux amis de le suivre et ils descendirent à la cuisine. Mélissa était là avec un bouquin de recettes dans les mains.

\- Maman, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je cherche une idée d'un bon repas pour l'anniversaire de John.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Le 19, Scotty. Je te l'ai déjà dis, lança Stiles sur un ton las.

-Vous vouliez quelque chose les jeunes ?

\- On voulait juste boire un truc en attendant Derek qui va venir après avec Tylan.

Mélissa planta son regard sur son fils.

\- Je ne t'entends pas souvent prononcer son prénom. En général, tu dis, le petit.

\- Je sais.

Scott ouvrit le frigo et sortit du soda et quatre verres.

\- Maman, ça t'embête si je ne veux plus jamais voir papa de ma vie ?

\- C'est toi qui sais, mon ange. Moi personnellement, tu sais ce que je pense de lui. Le seul bonheur qu'il m'ait apporté, c'est toi.

\- J'ai pas besoin de lui dans ma vie. Il me fait être une mauvaise personne et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Prends la décision qui s'impose à toi, Scott. Je n'ai pas à te dicter quelle relation tu dois avoir avec ton père

\- Je dis pas que c'est tout de sa faute, hein, j'ai aussi une grande part de responsabilité, mais depuis qu'il est revenu j'ai une façon de parler et de penser, qui je trouve, ne me ressemble pas à moi, mais ressemble à lui.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, Scott.

Mélissa se leva, fit un baiser sur le front de son fils et partit chercher sa fille qui pleurait dans sa chambre. La cuisine était emplie d'un malaise bien palpable même pour un humain normal. Scott regardait le fond de son verre comme si de l'or allait y apparaître, Stiles se rongeait nerveusement les ongles et Lydia hésitait entre poser son regard sur la table ou sur le sol. Le portable de Scott vibra et ce dernier y jeta un œil.

\- Derek arrive dans 5 minutes.

Sans dire un mot, ses deux amis hochèrent la tête. Stiles se leva et alla au salon pour attendre Derek et le p'tit. Il espérait que l'ambiance se détende un peu avec l'arrivée de Tylan. Il entendit Lydia et Scott chuchoter dans la cuisine et tendit l'oreille, mais ils parlaient trop bas. Finalement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se mêlait de ça. Ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Si Scott, Isaac et Lydia s'étaient bien amusés et bien, tant mieux. C'était surtout pour Cora que ce serait pénible ou embêtant ou peu importe quoi. Lui finalement, ça ne lui changeait pas sa vie.

* * *

La sonnette retentit et Stiles se précipita pour ouvrir. Derek était là avec Tylan, il entra, posa le petit sur le tapis de jeu du salon, posa un baiser sur la joue de Stiles et partit à la cuisine avec son jeune ami sur les talons. Il s'arrêta dans l'embrasure et soupira.

\- Je sais Derek, soupira l'alpha.

Scott n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

\- Je suis assez embêté Scott et Lydia. Je vous avoue que là je trouve que vous avez fait très fort. Isaac est autant responsable, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais bon quand même. Cora est ma sœur, mais je suppose qu'Isaac saura comment lui dire pour limiter les dégâts sur leur couple. Changeons de sujet parce qu'au final ça ne me regarde pas tant que ça. Scott, merci d'avoir retenu Stiles.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux en comprenant la phrase de Derek.

\- Hein… quoi… qui m'a retenu ? Pourquoi ? De quoi ?

\- Scott, je vous laisse Tylan. Pas de bêtise, hein.

Derek se retourna vers Stiles toujours derrière lui.

\- Toi mon amour, tu viens avec moi.

Et il entraîna Stiles derrière lui. Ils montèrent dans la Camaro et Derek démarra.

\- On va où ? Pourquoi tu leur laisses le mini-loup ?

\- J'ai quelque chose à voir avec toi.

\- Où ça ? Pourquoi Scott devait me retenir ?

\- Pour pas que tu rentres à la maison.

\- Tu m'emmènes où ?

\- À la maison.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu verras dans deux minutes.

* * *

Ils étaient devant chez eux. Derek sortit le premier et vint ouvrir la portière à Stiles puis tendit sa main.

\- On dirait que tu veux m'emmener au bal.

Stiles prit la main tendue et sortit de la voiture. Il suivit Derek qui l'emmena dans la maison et ils montèrent directement à l'étage. Derek poussa gentiment Stiles dans la salle de bain en l'embrassant.

\- Si tu voulais qu'on fasse l'amour, tu pouvais juste me le dire, rit Stiles, mal à l'aise, en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Tais-toi. Je me disais qu'on pourrait prendre un bain.

\- Et tu devais venir me chercher chez Scott pour ça et leur laisser Tylan?

\- Déshabille-toi et vas te mettre dans la baignoire au lieu de poser des questions.

Stiles interloqué se déshabilla et se dirigea vers la baignoire pour ouvrir le rideau. Il se glissa dans l'eau tiède et parfumée et son regard s'accrocha sur le mur en face de lui. En rouge et en grosses lettres, Derek avait écrit: J'ai une question à te poser.

Stiles sentit le loup entrer dans la baignoire derrière lui. Il lui enserra la taille et se colla à lui. Il mit sa bouche tout contre l'oreille du jeune et murmura.

\- Alors ce bain, tu aimes ?

\- Oui… mais tu me fais un peu flipper quand même. Tu es bizarre. C'est ça ta question ?

\- Mais non, idiot que tu es.

\- Si tu me traites d'idiot, on ne va pas s'en sortir. C'est pas trop le jour là.

\- Tu es tendu par cette histoire avec Isaac, détends-toi ! Profite qu'on soit tranquille les deux.

* * *

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans le bain et Stiles réussit même à somnoler. Puis ils se lavèrent et sortirent. Derek mit un peignoir à Stiles et enfila le sien. Stiles lut une autre phrase dans le dos du peignoir de Derek.

'' Entre le premier dans notre chambre''.

\- Toi tu me fais un truc pas net. Pourquoi tu veux que j'entre en premier dans la chambre ?

\- Comme ça. Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ?

\- Parce que je m'inquiète de l'état de santé de ton cerveau en ce moment. T'as une connexion qui s'est rompue à cause de l'aconit ?

Le loup soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Stiles.

\- Ok, ok te fâche pas, j'y vais.

Et Stiles partit vers la chambre. Il ouvrit doucement la porte en retenant son souffle et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Ne voyant rien de spécial, il se retourna vers Derek juste derrière lui qui souriait.

\- Et maintenant ?

Sans un mot, Derek le poussa gentiment jusque sur le lit et Stiles y tomba à la renverse en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit le loup au-dessus de lui et il repéra quelque chose écrit au plafond. Il lut: Stiles veux-tu m'épouser ?

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de stupeur, planta son regard étonné dans celui de Derek et comprit que le lycan attendait une réponse. Le jeune homme tira son amour contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Oui. c'est quand tu veux Sourwolf !

* * *

 **il s'est donné du mal Derek quand même.**

 **on se retrouve... samedi je pense.**

 **bisous** **Kitsune**


	23. Trahisons

**Coucou tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre ce matin.**

 **Enfin on aura la réaction de Cora sur tout ça**

* * *

Derek avait déposé Cora devant chez elle en début de journée après être allé récupérer son fils chez ses parents. La jeune louve était directement montée dans le loft pour trouver son mari attablé, la tête dans les mains.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Ça va. La soirée a été rude.

\- On ne dirait pas. Vous avez bien bossé, affirma Cora en regardant l'appartement propre et rangé.

\- Ouais, soupira Isaac.

\- Ça ne va pas?

\- Pas vraiment Cora. J'ai fait une connerie, en fait… assieds-toi, il faut que je t'en parle.

La jeune louve s'assit sur une chaise et se plaça en face d'Isaac.

\- C'est allé chez tes parents ?

\- C'est quand même pas ça que tu comptais me dire ? grogna la louve.

\- Non, je demandais pour la forme.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Avant que je décide de t'en coller une.

\- Ok…

Isaac baissa les yeux.

\- En fait, tu sais que j'ai sortis l'alcool et l'aconit pour la fête et c'est un peu partit en vrille. Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation que je n'ai pas su contrôler. Je n'aurais pas dû, je le sais, mais sur le moment, j'ai manqué de discernement.

\- Tu as tué quelqu'un ?

\- Non, s'indigna Isaac sans pour autant regarder sa femme.

\- Oh, alors tout va bien. Tu as toujours tes beaux yeux dorés, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Cora… j'ai… avec Scott et Lydia, on à fait une partie à trois.

Cora fronça les sourcils, se leva, partit à la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et revint à sa place.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Comment ça c'est tout ? Je te dis que j'ai… couché avec Lydia et que j'ai fais des trucs avec Scott et tu me dis juste, c'est tout.

\- C'est pas grave. C'est dans la meute.

\- Mais je t'ai trompé Cora.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est avec la meute, alors c'est pas de la tromperie pour moi. J'ai déjà fais des trucs comme ça aussi avec mon ancienne meute. Tu m'aurais dis que c'était avec une fille ou un mec d'en dehors de la meute, j'aurais été folle de rage, mais là c'est la meute. Ça me choque pas.

Finalement, le plus choqué dans l'histoire ce fût Isaac. Il s'était fait mille scénarios, mais pas celui-là.

\- Et puis, tu étais sous alcool et sous aconit, alors bon voilà quoi. Par contre, la prochaine fois je tiens à participer ou alors tu me préviens avant.

\- C'est noté, fut tout ce que Isaac trouva d'intelligent à répondre.

* * *

En soirée, dans le lit conjugal, Isaac regardait Cora qui dormait sur le côté, le ventre calé sur un coussin. Il sourit doucement, attrapa son portable et envoya un message à son confident.

'' Ta sœur est exceptionnelle. Elle ne m'en veut pas. Wow j'en suis encore chamboulé. On se revoit bientôt. Bises à Stiles'' et il reçu un message quelques secondes plus tard.

'' Tu as de la chance. À la place de Cora, je t'aurais broyé la chaire'' et puis un autre juste après '' Je vais me marier''. En lisant le message Isaac avait sauté sur ses pieds. Putain, Derek Hale allait se marier ! La nouvelle année s'annonçait riche en surprises et en émotions. Fébrile, Isaac tapa: ''Quand ?'' et la réponse le laissa un peu frustré. ''Dans l'année''.

Merci Derek, ça il s'en était douté tout seul. Puis un autre message: '' Sûrement vers le premier anniversaire de Tylan ou les 20 ans de Stiles''. C'était déjà plus précis et Isaac s'en contentait. Il avait déjà hâte d'y être.

* * *

Dans les jours suivants, Cora et Isaac n'avaient pas reparlés de la soirée du nouvel an et ça valait mieux ainsi. Isaac enfoui ça dans un coin de sa mémoire. Cora avait toujours l'humeur changeante à cause de la grossesse, mais n'avait fait aucune allusion à la révélation de son mari même dans ses moments d'énervement total. Comme si vraiment, ça ne l'avait pas ébranlée. Et en effet, elle se disait que ça ne la dérangeait vraiment pas. Pour elle, ce n'était vraiment pas grave. Elle aurait été plus choquée si Isaac avait tué ou s'il avait trahi la meute ou l'alpha. Elle se disait même que coucher avec l'alpha devait être une expérience extra. Coucher avec son supérieur, un être fort, respecté, écouté, puissant, ayant l'autorité sur ses bêtas, ça devait être excitant et Isaac avait eu la chance de pouvoir en profiter. Un jour, elle lui demanderait de lui raconter ce souvenir, mais pas avant la naissance du bébé, sinon elle aurait trop envie de sexe avec Isaac et ça, elle se l'interdisait pendant la grossesse. Par pudeur déjà, mais aussi par crainte pour le bébé même si elle savait que ça ne faisait rien, elle était quand même un peu parano.

* * *

Dans la salle de bain, elle regardait son joli ventre arrondi et sentit le bébé lui donner des coups. Elle allait bientôt être maman d'un enfant-loup. Un petit bêta à ajouter à la meute de Scott McCall, le vrai alpha. Un cas rare, si rare, que son ancien alpha à elle avait insisté pour qu'elle abandonne sa meute du Mexique pour devenir la bêta de McCall. Cora avait d'abord refusée étant très attachée à sa meute et elle lui vouait une dévotion sans nom, mais son alpha lui avait dit qu'il prendrait comme une trahison qu'elle refuse un tel honneur, alors elle avait acceptée et trouvait qu'elle avait eue raison finalement de céder. En tant qu'alpha, Scott était excellent. En tant qu'être humain, c'était un peu différent.

En même temps, il n'était pas né loup-garou, donc n'avait pas tous les instincts développés comme les loups-garous de naissance les ont. Cora avait le nez fin et sentait bien la différence entre Scott, qui avait été mordu et était devenu alpha par sa volonté d'être son propre maître et Tylan qui était né loup-garou et qui serait, même en restant bêta, sans doute bien plus puissant que son propre père. Derek en avait conscience aussi et l'avait remarqué dès la naissance. La famille Hale et Deaton avaient compris dès qu'ils avaient vu Tylan que ce petit serait exceptionnel avec une destinée hors du commun. Le bébé de Cora n'aurait sûrement pas cette chance incroyable d'être un loup surpuissant, mais il n'en serait pas moins exceptionnel à ses yeux.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas si vous vous attendiez à cela... moi quand je l'ai écrit, non... c'était pas mon idée de départ et puis, ça s'est écrit comme ça presque tout seul.**

 **je tenais à faire un peu de pub pour une fanfiction Sterek super géniale que j'ai lu d'une traite hier soir . Il s'agit de Occam's Razor de Marykaly. Une traduction de MissAnn Thropic.**

 **Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous conseille de courir le faire. C'est une perle et le lemon qu'il y a dedans est juste magnifique, sublime, merveilleux... un des meilleurs que j'ai pu lire.**

 **Voilà.**

 **sinon, on se retrouve mercredi pour la suite..**

 **niveau publication : demain : Chaiptre deux de Close Your Eyes**

 **Lundi: avant dernier chapitre de LEDUBB  
Mardi: dernier chapitre de LEDUBB  
Mercredi et jeudi : Chapitre de Tellement Différent...**

 **Voilà**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	24. 6 mois

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **on m'a pas mal demandé quand allait réapparaître le pédiatre de Tylan :-)**

 **le voici, le voilà. Non, il n'a pas été mangé par Derek ou un autre garou...**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Six mois. Tylan avait six mois et un nouveau rendez-vous médical avec le docteur Christian White. Superbe journée qui s'annonçait pour Derek et Stiles. Stiles avait posé un congé pour être présent, histoire de servir d'ancrage à Derek.

\- Le carnet de santé ? demanda Stiles en fermant la porte de la maison.

\- Je l'ai remis à sa place.

\- Ok. On a tout ?

\- Ouais.

\- Bien, on est partit.

Derek et Stiles quittèrent la maison et s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro avec Tylan. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital et prirent une grande inspiration. Très grande inspiration. Stiles, par habitude, récita son mantra et Derek se concentra sur l'odeur de Stiles qui était son ancrage. Et ils entrèrent avec le sourire.

* * *

Le docteur les reçu tout de suite.

\- Bonjour Messieurs. Alors, comment va votre petit…

\- Tylan, le coupa Stiles avec un sourire.

\- Je ne comptais pas faire l'erreur. Mais merci. Alors six mois aujourd'hui, c'est bien ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Comment il va ? Les repas, toujours que du lait ?

Derek prit la parole en tenant Tylan sur la table.

\- Il commence à vouloir d'autres trucs, alors on lui fait goûter, mais il recrache.

\- Bien, c'est pas grave ça, ça viendra. Il fait des sons ?

\- Des ba, des ma, des pa. Voir des pa-pa quand il est motivé.

\- Le sommeil ?

\- De 20 heures à 6 heures. Siestes à 9 heures et 13 heures.

\- Parfait. Il se retourne des deux côtés ?

\- Oui.

\- Les papas, pas trop fatigués ?

\- Les parents, permettez-moi de rectifier et non, ça va.

\- Vous avez décidément un enfant parfait. Quelle chance, vraiment. Bien on va le peser, le mesurer et faire les vaccins, si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Du moment qu'on a commencé la dernière fois, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne continuerait pas, maintenant que c'est lancé.

\- J'aimerais savoir une chose, messieurs. Pourquoi, au premier rendez-vous, vous m'avez dit que pour Tylan les vaccins seraient inutiles ?

\- Nous faisons justes confiance à notre fils. Et on n'est pas très amis des aiguilles.

\- Je vois. Vous le donnez à garder ?

\- Ça arrive rarement. En général à mes parents ou au père de Stiles.

* * *

Après avoir pesé et mesurer Tylan, le médecin sortit deux aiguilles de son tiroir et Stiles se raidit. Le docteur piqua une première fois le petit qui grogna légèrement puis prépara la deuxième piqûre et l'approcha de la cuisse du bébé, mais il sentit quelque chose le gratter sur la main. Il suspendit son geste pour voir du sang couler de trois longues griffures. Il leva les yeux vers Derek qui avait prit le bébé contre lui.

\- Il m'a griffé. C'est lui qui m'a griffé ?

\- On a oublié de lui couper les ongles.

Le médecin montra sa main à Derek.

\- Vous pensez, monsieur Hale, que des ongles de bébés non-coupés peuvent provoquer des telles griffures ? Vous pouvez reposer le petit sur la table, s'il vous plait.

Derek hésita et croisa son regard avec celui de Stiles qui se rongeait les ongles en récitant son mantra doucement d'une voix à peine audible, même pour le loup.

\- Posez votre fils sur la table, ordonna le médecin.

Derek s'exécutât et le médecin garda une jambe de Tylan dans sa main fermement. Il piqua le haut de la cuisse et regarda l'enfant quelques instants. Et comme par magie, la cicatrice de la piqûre disparue d'elle-même. Le docteur sourit et releva le petit qu'il pinça fortement sur le bras. Tylan affolé eut les yeux qui virèrent au bleu et sortit les griffes. Derek bouscula le médecin et reprit son fils.

\- Il m'a l'air en forme. Alors maintenant, dites-moi ce qu'il est et vous, monsieur Hale, ce que vous êtes. Je vous observe depuis six mois et j'ai remarqué certaines choses. Mon but n'est pas d'aller le crier partout, on me prendrait pour un dingue. J'ai entendu 2-3 choses dans cette ville telles que, loups-garous, wendigos, kitsunes et d'autres. Alors la vérité ?

Derek inspira en serrant son fils contre lui et se concentra sur les battements de cœur du docteur. Il finit par répondre en soupirant.

\- Loup-garou.

\- Le petit et vous, donc ?

\- Oui.

\- Et vous, monsieur Stilinski ?

\- Comme vous, un humain, ni plus ni moins.

\- J'avais bien senti quelque chose de bizarre dès la naissance de Tylan, j'ai mis le temps, mais j'ai trouvé. Du coup, les vaccins je vais continuer de les noter, mais on les fera plus parce que j'ai bien compris que c'était inutile.

\- Totalement inutile. Il ne sera jamais malade.

\- Vous devrez quand même le faire croire.

\- Oui. Ne serait-ce que pour l'école. Vous êtes prêts à nous aider ?

\- Écoutez, on a peut-être un peu mal démarrés vous et moi, ne serait-ce que parce que l'histoire de Tylan me semblait un peu étrange et je me suis méfié, mais en vous observant un peu, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez des gens bien, des parents attentifs. Je vais donc vous dire que oui, je vais être de votre côté pour deux raisons. La première, parce que j'ai compris qu'on ne peut pas confier Tylan à n'importe qui, ça peut être très dangereux, la preuve en est ma main et la deuxième raison, c'est que je suis tout sauf un briseur de famille. Et je trouve votre famille un peu… hors normes, mais finalement dans la vie de tous les jours, vous n'êtes pas tellement différents des autres parents ou des autres familles. Et je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est voir Tylan aux rendez-vous prévus, plus quelques fois qu'on programmera à l'avance pour faire croire aux maladies infantiles.

Stiles sourit et Derek aussi. Ils serrèrent tous deux la main du docteur, rhabillèrent Tylan et partirent.

* * *

Une fois sur le parking Sites relâcha la pression.

\- C'est moi ou notre vie devient un peu plus parfaite chaque jour,?

\- J'ai aussi cette impression depuis quelques temps. Bon, on passe chez Deaton.

\- Il t'inspire confiance le docteur White ?

\- Etonnement, oui. Je n'ai pas le sentiment qu'il soit mauvais. Il n'a même rien demandé en échange de son silence. En même temps, comme il a dit, on le prendrait pour un fou.

\- J'espère vraiment que ça suffise à son silence.

Le docteur White les regarda partir depuis sa fenêtre, il désinfecta la griffure sur sa main et sourit pour lui-même. Il avait réussit à comprendre tout seul. Au prix de grands efforts, mais maintenant il savait et il n'allait rien dire. Il était un homme de paroles.

* * *

 **Bon, le docteur a du un peu remonter dans vos estimes, non ?**

 **il est cool au final :-)**

 **un prochain chapitre demain**

 **Anniversaire et inquiétudes**

 **à demain**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	25. Anniversaire et inquiétudes

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre du premier anniversaire de Chrisy. Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Vous vous rendez compte qu'il y a un an, on était en train de lui chercher un prénom dans une liste incroyablement longue.

Stiles avait dit ça en riant. Il était assit sur le canapé du salon de son père avec Chrisy dans les bras. Elle fêtait son premier anniversaire avec ses parents, ses deux frères, son beau-frère et son cousin. Enfin Tylan n'était pas son cousin, mais techniquement son neveu, mais pour des âges aussi rapprochés, ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour les traiter en cousin/cousine. La petite puce fut comblée d'amour et de cadeaux. Tylan était attentif à tout ce qui se passait et babillait fortement dans les bras de son père.

\- Pa-Pa.

\- Oh il dit papa. Depuis quand ? demanda Mélissa émerveillée.

\- Quelques temps. Mais au début, il le disait juste comme ça sans réaliser. Maintenant il sait qu'il appelle Derek en disant papa. J'ai pas hâte de voir arriver son anniversaire. Il grandit trop vite.

\- Pa-Pa.

Stiles regarda Tylan et lui sourit et le bébé eut un air fier et répéta :

\- Pa-Pa.

\- Bon, par contre il ne dit que ça, mais le reste viendra, dit Derek en posant sa main sur la tête de son fils.

\- Mais Derek, ne lui demande pas tout en même temps. Je trouve qu'il fait déjà plein de trucs.

\- Il illumine souvent ses yeux surtout, fit remarquer Scott

\- Ouais, ça surtout. Ça pose quelques problèmes, mais on fait avec. Il a compris comment le contrôler et visiblement ça l'amuse.

Derek posa son fils par terre qui se déplaça en rampant.

\- Et en plus il se déplace. Il n'est pas en retard en tout cas.

Les adultes s'attendrirent devant le petit qui roulait par terre, attrapait ses pieds tout en continuant de dire des pa-pa à tout va.

* * *

En soirée, Stiles et Derek rentrèrent chez eux avec le petit endormit et retrouvèrent la fenêtre de leur chambre ouverte et des traces de griffures partout sur les meubles. Affolé, Stiles fit des cercles de sorbiers partout et resta dans la cuisine avec Tylan sans bouger pendant des heures.

\- Tu veux pas coucher le petit ? demanda Derek en entrant à la cuisine.

\- Il est bien là, affirma le jeune humain.

\- Tu veux que j'amène la poussette ? Il ne va pas dormir dans son relax. Et toi, tu vas dormir là ?

\- C'est la pièce avec le moins de fenêtre. En fait, la deuxième pièce. La salle de bain a juste une lucarne ,mais je suis bien ici s'il faut fuir, je suis déjà en bas.

\- Je suis là moi. Bon je vais chercher la poussette et des couvertures.

Derek partit de la cuisine et Stiles se sentit paniquer. Il récita son mantra en tentant de calmer son anxiété et serra son fils endormi contre lui. Derek revint, déplia la poussette et, à regret, Stiles posa le bébé dedans en le recouvrant avec une couverture. Derek étendit un drap par terre et s'assit dessus, dos contre un meuble, les jambes repliées et ordonna à Stiles de venir s'asseoir. Doucement l'ado prit place contre le corps chaud qui referma ses bras autour de son torse et tous deux se blottirent sous une couverture. Il jetait des coups d'œil à la fenêtre.

\- Je pense que j'ai jamais autant eu peur. Pourtant on en a combattu des choses. Alpha psychopathe, chasseuse sociopathe, kanima, ado taré, papi fou, meute d'alphas sanguinaires, nogitsune, jaguar-garou revenue à la vie et enfin, tu sais tout ça.

\- J'aime bien tes descriptions.

\- Tu respires fort, Derek.

\- Je sais, c'est à cause de la position désolé.

\- Hein ?

\- Laisse-tomber. Dors !

Stiles obéit et se laissa couler dans le sommeil quand tout à coup, il sursauta et réalisa ce que Derek avait voulu dire.

\- Oh, tu voulais dire que mes fesses contre toi te donnent envie, c'est ça ?

\- Tu ne veux pas dormir et penser à ça un autre jour ?

\- Éventuellement, je peux faire ça, ouais… sauf que ça m'a mit des idées dans la tête maintenant.

\- Tu oublies de suite. Déjà que tu me fais dormir à la cuisine, alors n'y pense même pas.

\- Bon tant pis alors, on verra ça demain matin si jamais on est encore vivants.

\- On sera vivants. Tu as souvent envie toi.

\- J'ai 19 ans en même temps.

\- La voilà l'excuse, dis donc.

\- Bon, peut-être que tu es super doué pour me donner du plaisir et que j'en suis addict.

Derek rit doucement en posant sa tête contre le meuble de cuisine derrière lui.

\- Hey Derek, tu te souviens de notre première fois dans la forêt ?

\- Comme l'oublier. En fait, il faut avouer que ce n'était pas génial, notre première fois.

\- J'avoue, mais c'était marrant et c'est un bon souvenir. Dans ta voiture après, c'était mieux déjà.

\- C'était pas tout à fait pareil dans la voiture en même temps.

\- C'est pas faux. Dis tu considères que ça fait bientôt deux ans ou un an qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Deux ans, Stiles.

\- Oh… je me demandais vu que tu es parti un an si on avait remis les compteurs à zéro ou pas.

\- Pas pour ma part, non.

\- Super. Non parce que, en vrai, moi aussi je considère que ça fait deux ans, mais voilà, je me demandais quand même comment tu comptais toi histoire de pas avoir l'air bête si un jour on nous demande. Tu ne te lasses pas de moi ?

\- En voilà encore une question. Bien sûr que non. Je ne t'aurais pas demandé en mariage si je me lassais de toi. Pourquoi, tu te lasses toi ?

\- Oh que non. Comment je pourrais me lasser de toi. Tu es parfait.

\- Parfait… laisse-moi en douter hein, tu n'es pas objectif.

\- Bon, parfait pour moi, alors.

\- C'est toujours pas de l'objectivité, mais je prends quand même. Merci. Moi aussi je te trouve parfait, quoi que parfois tes délires me fatiguent mais ça pimente mon existence au moins. Ça a le mérite de rendre mes journées exceptionnelles.

\- Décidément, tu es trop mignon.

\- Ouais, je sais. C'est malheureux, mais c'est toi qui me rends comme ça.

Stiles partit dans un éclat de rire et Derek soupira en déposant un baiser dans la nuque du jeune homme.

\- Dors maintenant !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre. peu de choses sur l'anniversaire de la petite... mais les soucis sont de retour.**

 **je ne sais pas encore si je poste une chapitre demain ou pas, je verrai en fonction des chapitres qui me restent et se suivent ou pas..**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	26. Le tiroir des souvenirs

**Bonjour**

 **pas de publication hier, finalement ça allait mieux comme ça.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

\- Alors, j'ai fait le tour de la maison et je n'ai rien trouvé de spécial. La fenêtre a été forcée, mais pour le reste rien de plus que des griffures, annonça le shérif après avoir fait le tour de la maison de Derek.

\- Sûrement causées par un loup-garou ou quelque chose comme ça. Merci papa d'être passé. Je viens travailler tout à l'heure.

\- Ça marche fils. À toute à l'heure.

\- Merci John.

\- De rien Derek. Fais attention à toi et à tes deux hommes.

Le shérif partit travailler. Derek et Stiles l'avaient appelé ce matin tôt pour lui demander de passer voir les dégâts dans leur chambre.

\- C'est sûrement la même… créature qui t'avait attaquée en décembre.

\- J'ai peur Derek.

Derek s'approcha de Stiles et le prit doucement dans ses bras.

\- Hey, je suis là. Je te protégerai au péril de ma vie. Et je protégerai tout autant Tylan. Vous êtes toute ma vie. On va prévenir Scott, il verra avec Liam. Il faudrait que Scott ait d'autres bêtas. Ça nous aiderait grandement.

\- Ou alors tes parents.

\- Pas bête.

\- Scott a quand même pas mal de bêtas. Isaac, Cora, Liam, toi…

\- Oui, mais il n'en a mordu qu'un finalement ce qui n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

\- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur ton monde, mais je vois que j'en ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Ça viendra… moi-même je ne sais pas tout non plus. Je vais appeler mes parents plus tard. Ils passeront sûrement voir. Peut-être qu'ils pourront nous aider un peu. Toi, tu fais en sorte de garder toujours de la poudre de sorbier sur toi.

\- Promis.

\- Parfait. Bon on va se doucher avant que Tylan ne se réveille ?

\- Je veux pas le laisser tout seul ici.

\- Très bien, alors je monte la poussette dans la salle de bain.

Derek prit la poussette et la porta à l'étage. Il la mit au fond de la salle de bain et rejoignit Stiles sous la douche.

\- On a commencé sous cette douche plus ou moins, tu te souviens ? chuchota Stiles.

\- Tu reviens sur les souvenirs en ce moment. Oui je me souviens, bien sûr. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie tous ces moments avec toi ?

\- J'aime te voir nu Derek, tu es vraiment trop sexy.

\- Ne commence pas, c'est pas le moment et il y a Tylan.

\- Raaah on est limité dans nos envies par un enfant, râla le jeune humain.

\- Comme tous les parents du monde, tu sais. En plus Tylan est un loup-garou à l'ouïe ultra développée, faudra pas qu'on oublie ça.

\- Dis ça vous fait mal de vous transformer ?

\- Non, sauf quand c'est à cause de la lune. La douleur est affreuse et on passe tous au moins une fois par là, même les loups de naissance.

\- Quel élément est déclencheur de tout ça ? Parce que Tylan ne subit pas la lune lui et se transforme en loup même parfois sans le vouloir.

\- L'adolescence. À partir de nos 15 ans.

\- Quand tu étais avec Paige, tu avais déjà ce souci ?

\- Non et heureusement.

\- Dis je peux voir une fois tout ce que tu caches dans ta table de nuit ?

\- Comment tu as dévié là-dessus ? s'étonna Derek.

\- Je sais pas. Peut-être en partant de Paige + ex et j'en suis venu à ça.

Le loup cligna des yeux, secoua la tête et sortit de la douche.

\- Oui si tu veux, tu peux regarder. Mais c'est pas des trucs passionnants hein, ni révélateurs. Juste des souvenirs.

\- Tu as un truc de moi aussi ?

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on était plus ensemble, plaisanta Derek avec un petit sourire.

\- Hin hin, très drôle!

\- Plus sérieusement, je t'avais piqué un truc une fois alors qu'on n'était pas ensemble. T'iras voir.

\- Mais…, Stiles s'indigna dans une moue d'enfant.

\- Bah quoi ?

\- Vraiment n'importe quoi. Dire je te prenais pour un grand méchant loup. En fait tu es un louveteau, Derek.

Derek grogna.

\- Fais gaffe au louveteau !

Stiles sortit de la salle de bain en rigolant. Derek prit Tylan dans la poussette.

\- Hey tu es réveillé toi. Viens avec moi. On ne va pas te laisser là tout seul.

\- Pa-pa.

Derek arriva dans la chambre et vit Stiles qui farfouillait dans le tiroir.

\- Attends Stiles.

Le loup s'assit à côté du jeune, sortit complètement le tiroir et le posa sur le sol. Il posa aussi Tylan qui se tourna sur le dos pour attraper ses pieds.

\- Bon alors, le pendentif, il vient d'où ? On va commencer par ça.

\- C'était… à Kate.

\- Oh…

Stiles lança le pendentif par terre comme s'il s'était brulé avec.

\- Par contre, je tiens à tout ça, alors tu ne casses rien, s'il te plait.

\- Pardon.

Tylan se tourna vers l'objet tombé tout près de lui et tenta de l'attraper, mais Derek le prit avant et le posa sur le lit.

\- C'est pas un jouet mini-loup, désolé, lui dit-il en lui tapotant le bout du nez avec son doigt.

\- Euh, c'est quoi ça ?

Stiles tenait par deux doigts une culotte en dentelles noires.

\- Braeden.

\- Tu aurais pu garder une balle ou une mèche de cheveux.

\- Désolé. J'avais gardé ça parce que ce que c'était resté dans mon loft. Et arrête de critiquer, c'est toi qui as voulu fouiller.

\- Si tu as gardé une petite culotte de Mme Blake, je divorce.

\- On n'est pas mariés Stiles.

\- Bon, ben je t'épouserai et après je divorcerai.

Derek secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi tu gardes un triangle ?

Le regard du loup se voila en regardant l'objet.

\- Paige, soupira-t-il doucement.

Stiles posa doucement l'objet sur le lit et caressa les cheveux de Derek.

\- Continue, tu dois aller travailler après.

\- Ben il reste plus beaucoup d'ex en même temps. Mme Blake et mon objet que tu m'as volé. Un stylo rouge ?

\- Jennifer.

Stiles farfouilla encore et tomba sur un objet qu'il reconnu de suite comme étant à lui.

\- Ça c'est à moi ! s'écria t-il en brandissant l'objet.

\- Je sais.

\- À quel moment tu me l'as piqué ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir… ça devait être quand je suis venu me cacher chez toi.

\- La vache, ça date ça !

\- Un peu. Au départ, je l'avais piqué pour me venger de ta connerie et puis je l'ai gardé et un jour je l'ai mis dans ce tiroir.

\- Et tu l'as mis quand là dedans ?

\- Quand tu étais le nogitsune. Je me suis dis, si tu… mourrais j'aurai au moins un souvenir.

\- Je l'ai cherché en plus, mais je me suis dit, bon ben je l'ai paumé ou jeté. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'on pouvait me l'avoir chipé. Bon ben du coup, je remets tout ça à sa place.

\- S'il te plait, oui. Je tiens vraiment à garder tous ces objets. J'ai eu de la chance que cette table de nuit ne soit pas vers mon lit quand le loft a brûlé, c'est pas pour perde des choses maintenant.

\- Le reste c'est quoi toutes ces enveloppes ?

\- Des photos. Mais on ne va pas se pencher là-dessus aujourd'hui.

Derek remit le tiroir à sa place. Stiles soudain se mit à paniquer.

\- Ou est Tylan?

Le loup huma l'air et répondit calmement.

\- Je pense qu'il a rampé sous le lit.

Stiles se pencha sous le lit et rencontra deux petits yeux bleus électrique.

\- C'est un truc de chaton ça d'aller se mettre sous les lits. Viens bonhomme.

\- Ne le traite pas de chaton. C'est un loup, pas un félin.

Stiles attrapa Tylan et se releva avec lui en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu viens Derek, on va aller l'habiller.

Le loup suivit Stiles et ils descendirent dans la chambre de Tylan.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **on se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	27. Des rôles pour eux

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **me revoici pour la suite de TD**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Il serait peut-être bien que tu mordes encore un ou deux bêtas, dit Derek à Scott au téléphone.

\- Pourquoi, on est bien assez et je ne suis pas là assez souvent pour m'en occuper. Je suis désolé de pas être là, sinon je serai directement venu voir chez toi les griffures, mais là je me suis tapé la route de nuit pour pouvoir assister à l'anniversaire de Chrisy, alors je ne peux pas revenir. Si tu m'avais prévenu tout de suite j'aurais, à la limite, pu faire demi-tour.

\- Ça met Stiles dans un état de stress incroyable. Et ça m'énerve de ne rien pouvoir faire.

\- Y a vraiment rien ? Pas une odeur, pas un indice ?

\- Rien de rien. John est venu voir ce matin, mais il a rien vu de plus que nous.

\- Si jamais, hésite pas à demander à Deaton.

\- Je vais lui en parler ouais. Mes parents passent toute à l'heure, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça puisse nous aider

\- Tu pense que ça peut avoir un rapport avec Tylan ?

\- Je ne pense pas non. Plutôt un rapport avec Stiles. Tout ça c'est surtout pour nous faire peur, à mon avis. Mais pourquoi et qui fait ça, je ne sais pas.

\- En tout cas, faites attention à vous trois.

\- Je veille là-dessus, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

\- Tu as bien fais. Merci.

-Je vais te laisser, mes parents arrivent et Tylan a faim.

\- Ok. À la prochaine.

\- À la prochaine.

Derek raccrocha et alla ouvrir la porte à ses parents.

* * *

Talia et Deucalion regardèrent partout pendant des heures mais ne trouvèrent rien de plus. Aucune odeur, aucun indice, pas de traces. Ils repartirent inquiets et déçus de ne pas pouvoir aider. En fin de journée, Derek reçu une visite surprise. Cora et Isaac. Ils ne les avaient pas revus depuis le nouvel an. Cora avait un joli ventre bien rond. Bébé prévu pour la fin du mois d'avril.

\- Maman m'a appelée pour me dire ce qui était arrivé, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on vient à la base.

\- Ah…

\- Non, on voulait vous voir Stiles et toi parce qu'on a une question à vous poser.

\- Stiles devrait être là pour le dîner.

\- Ça va toi ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que je me fais du souci pour Stiles à propos de tout ça.

\- Vous voulez venir au loft ? Y a de la place. Ça ne nous dérange pas et si Tylan pleure la nuit, ça nous entraînera.

\- C'est sympa Isaac, mais je suis pas sûr que Stiles sera d'accord.

\- Vous seriez en sécurité et ça fait toujours un loup de plus, au cas où.

\- Pas faux. On en parlera après avec Stiles. Vous avez un prénom pour le bébé ?

\- On hésite entre deux, mais on va peut-être les mettre les deux, on verra. En tout cas, chez nous tout est prêt et on a fait la chambre. Et on a enfin une voiture.

\- Ça c'est bien, surtout avec un bébé.

* * *

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant Stiles. En rentrant chez lui, l'ado vit une voiture inconnue devant la maison. Il s'inquiéta et entra doucement.

\- Derek ?

\- À la cuisine Stiles. On a de la visite.

Le jeune se détendit et entra dans la cuisine et il fut siffler par Cora et Isaac.

\- Waouh… sexy Monsieur l'enquêteur ! lança Cora avec un regard plein de malice.

\- Vas te changer s'il te plait, ordonna Derek.

Le ton surpris l'ado qui pensa d'abord à répliquer et puis il laissa tomber et partit mettre un training. Qu'est-ce qui prenait à Derek de lui parler comme ça ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus sortit sa mauvaise humeur. Il revint à la cuisine et s'assit à côté de Derek qui lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ? demanda Stiles à Cora et Isaac.

\- On voulait vous demander quelque chose à tous les deux.

\- Oui, Isaac et moi, on voulait vous demander si ça vous plairait d'être les parrains de notre enfant ?

Stiles se leva d'un bond et serra dans ses bras ses deux amis.

\- Oh que oui que ça me plairais. Tu entends ça Derek ?

Il se retourna et vit Derek avec les yeux et la bouche ouverte. Il revint vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Le loup réagit.

\- Euh… pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi parrain ?

\- Ben, moi je suis croyante et on a prévu de faire baptiser le bébé, alors on voulait des parrains et dans nos amis, personne ne sera mieux que vous deux. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre maintenant, hein. Vous osez y réfléchir.

-Pour moi c'est tout réfléchi Cora et c'est oui, s'extasia Stiles.

\- Vous me laissez deux jours et je vous réponds, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr Derek, même jusqu'à la naissance, c'est pas urgent.

\- Deux jours, ça suffira.

Devant l'humeur de Derek, Cora et Isaac laissèrent couler et finirent par se lever et partir.

\- Ça va toi ce soir ? demanda Stiles à son amour.

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas été sympathique du tout. Déjà, tu m'ordonnes d'aller me changer et après Isaac et Cora nous demande d'être parrain et tu réagis comme… un imbécile.

Derek se leva d'un coup sec faisant tomber sa chaise et attrapa Stiles par le t-shirt pour le plaquer contre le mur.

\- Fais gaffe à me traiter d'imbécile.

\- Lâche-moi Derek !

Le loup resserra ses poings sur les épaules de Stiles.

\- Aie, tu me fais mal. Lâche-moi maintenant. Laisse-moi bouger, je ne t'ai rien fait.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- C'est pas une raison, pose-moi abruti de loup.

Derek lâcha une épaule de Stiles et serra sa main autour du coup du jeune. L'ado paniqua légèrement.

\- Arrête Derek ! Vraiment, reprends-toi avant que ça finisse mal. Lâche-moi et laisse-moi partir, s'il te plait.

Derek le lâcha et Stiles tomba par terre.

\- Tu me causes que des soucis.

\- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette nouveauté ? Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fais encore ?

\- Rien, laisse tomber.

\- Il n'en est pas question. Je ne t'ai rien fait. J'attends des excuses, sinon je te jure que je pars.

\- Arrête avec cette menace, tu me la sors à chaque fois.

\- Je peux réellement partir.

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, je te connais.

\- Oh tu sais, il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse te barrer. Tu vas t'excuser ?

\- Tu peux crever.

Stiles se releva, choqué. Il sortit de la cuisine et monta dans sa chambre à toute vitesse. Il remplit son sac de sport de l'essentiel et redescendit. Derek était au bas de l'escalier. Il se planta devant le loup.

\- Tu as une dernière chance Derek. Soit tu t'excuses soit je pars.

Derek se pencha vers lui et lui attrapa la nuque violement.

\- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu espère m'avoir avec tes conneries.

L'ado, les larmes aux yeux, tenta de se défaire de Derek en le repoussant.

\- Lâche-moi ! Fais pas un geste que tu risques de regretter. Tu me laisses juste partir et ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

Derek finit par lâcher Stiles, partit dans la chambre de Tylan et ferma la porte à clé.

\- Je peux au moins faire un bec à Tylan ?

\- C'est mon fils, pas le tien. Casse-toi Stiles.

Stiles ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes puis il prit son sac et se précipita dehors, monta dans la voiture et partit chez son père en pleurant. Heureusement que ce n'était pas loin et qu'il connaissait la route par cœur. Il sonna et se jeta dans les bras de son père à peine la porte ouverte.

* * *

...

 **C'est pas moi, je vous jure que c'est pas moi...**

 **ou peut-être un peu... mais faut pas m'en vouloir...**

 **bon, ok, je vais me cacher.**

 **à demain pour la suite.**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	28. Comportement inexpliqué

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors je vous ai laissé hier sur Stiles qui était partit chez son père suite au comportement... étrange et déroutant de Derek.**

 **voici la suite.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Quatre jours que Stiles était arrivé en pleurs chez son père. Quatre jours qu'il dormait là, qu'il mangeait là, qu'il vivait là et aucune nouvelle de Derek ni de Tylan. Bordel à quoi jouait encore le loup ? Le shérif était passé plusieurs fois devant la maison du lycan, mais à chaque fois, il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il avait appelé les parents de Derek pour savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose, mais non, et Cora et Isaac non plus. Stiles venait travailler au poste, la mort dans l'âme. En rentrant du travail ce soir plus tard que son fils, le shérif avait trouvé ce dernier assit dans l'escalier.

\- Ça va Stiles ?

\- Je commence à être sérieusement inquiet.

\- Moi aussi, je ne te le cache pas.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas où le chercher. J'ai envie de voir Tylan et Derek me manque. Avec lui, on peut jamais se comporter en couple normal. J'en ai un peu marre.

\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

\- Oui bien sûr, toujours autant, mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'on tourne en rond des fois. Et je me lasse grandement de ce petit jeu énervant et fatiguant. Le pire c'est que j'assume mes erreurs quand je sais que j'en fais, mais là j'ai vraiment rien fais ou alors je suis un débile profond et je me rends plus compte de ce que je fais.

\- Dis pas des choses comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fais s'il revient ?

\- Je sais pas. Là j'suis trop stressé pour y penser.

\- Je vois.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi, toi ?

\- Une bonne discussion déjà et une remise en question sérieuse de votre vie de couple et de son comportement. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu, vous n'allez pas finir comme ça quand même ?

\- Ben s'il ne revient pas, je vois pas ce que je peux faire. Talia a déjà tout essayé. C'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît, mais là, il y a Tylan. Je me demande où il dort, ce qu'il mange, ou Derek l'entraîne. Je vais devenir dingue.

\- Essaye de garder ton calme. Je n'aimerais pas devoir filer à l'hosto.

\- Si je pète un câble, essaye même pas l'hôpital, amène -moi directement à Eichen House et c'est pas une blague, je t'assure.

\- Vas te coucher.

Stiles se leva en soupirant et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, il pleura un moment et finit par s'endormir épuisé. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dérangé par un bruit contre la fenêtre. Prudemment, il alla regarder par le carreau et vit Talia dans le jardin. Il ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- Désolé de te déranger, Stiles.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Je venais juste te dire que Tylan est chez Cora, je viens de l'apprendre. Par contre Derek, je ne sais pas.

\- Chez Cora ?

\- Oui. Visiblement mon imbécile de fils l'a déposé là. Ils l'ont entendu quand il a pleuré.

\- Mais… il est complètement con, Derek. C'est de l'abandon.

\- Pas tout à fait. Il a laissé une lettre quand même. Il a dit qu'il reviendra le chercher dans quelques jours. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique, mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

\- Moi non plus. Merci pour les nouvelles.

\- Pas de quoi. Aller, moi je repars. Courage.

Stiles sourit légèrement en fermant la fenêtre et regarda Talia se changer en loup et s'enfuir dans la nuit.

* * *

Le matin, John trouva son fils assit à la cuisine le regard dans le vide.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Tu as dormis au moins ?

\- Je crois, ouais.

\- …

\- Talia est passée cette nuit. Tylan est chez Isaac et Cora. Derek l'a déposé avec une lettre.

Le shérif lâcha sa tasse qui explosa sur le carrelage en répandant du café sur le sol. Mélissa arriva en courant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- C'est rien chérie, j'ai fais tomber ma tasse.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur. Ça va Stiles ?

\- Je crois, ouais.

\- Il va bien ? demanda-t-elle à John

\- Je suis pas sûr, non.

Le shérif entraîna Mélissa hors de la cuisine et lui raconta ce que Stiles venait de lui dire.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

\- On ne peut rien faire. Seul Derek à la garde de Tylan. Il n'y a que son nom sur l'acte de naissance même si à la base, c'est l'enfant de… enfin, on sait. À la limite, Talia pourrait porter plainte pour abandon, mais faut de toute façon attendre trois jours pour déclarer un enfant en situation d'abandon volontaire et deux mois pour que ce soit reconnu et Derek n'est pas si bête, il fera le nécessaire avant.

\- Alors on reste là et on regarde ton fils parler mécaniquement ? Il ne sait même pas depuis quand il est assit là et je pense qu'il n'a pas prit son médicament.

\- Ça par contre, je peux t'assurer que si, je suis même près à parier qu'il en a prit plusieurs.

\- Tu peux lui laisser sa journée ? Je vais l'emmener chez Cora. Il a besoin de voir au moins Tylan.

\- Je te le laisse. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quelque chose. On se voit ce soir. Bonne journée.

Le shérif fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Mélissa, prit ses clé, son arme et sortit en refermant la porte.

* * *

Mélissa soupira, jeta un œil à la cuisine et partit chercher sa fille. Elle l'habilla rapidement et revint à la cuisine pour constater que Stiles n'avait pas bougé. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et le garçon sursauta légèrement.

\- Ton père est partit. Je veille sur toi aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord.

\- On va aller voir Tylan si tu es d'accords ?

\- D'accord.

\- Bien, maintenant lève-toi et tu me suis !

Stiles se leva et suivit Mélissa. Il s'assit dans la voiture. Dans sa tête il était content de revoir Tylan, mais n'arrivait pas à passer sur sa mélancolie pour le montrer. Ils furent rapidement devant l'immeuble du loft. Cora vient leur ouvrir avant qu'ils aient frappé et les invita direct à entrer.

* * *

 **Non mais que fait Derek... encore...**

 **on se retrouve samedi pour un autre chapitre. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	29. Oui, mais le mal est fait

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre de TD.**

 **Oui, mais le mal est fait**

 **le titre ne semble pas très prometteur... je sais.**

 **bonne lecture quand même**

* * *

Stiles était content. Il avait vu Tylan, il allait bien et il avait pu lire la lettre de Derek. Mais que fichait le loup ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ? Stiles se posait ces questions depuis des heures. La nuit était pratiquement à la moitié. Il se leva et partit au poste de police histoire d'avancer sur des dossiers. Parrish fut surpris de le voir là.

\- Mais depuis quand tu travailles de nuit toi ?

\- J'avais besoin de m'occuper.

\- Si ton père te voit il ne va pas être content. Il a été appelé pour un cambriolage, mais il va revenir bientôt.

\- Pas grave s'il n'est pas content de moi, ce ne sera pas le premier.

\- Comme tu veux.

Parrish regarda Stiles se diriger vers son bureau et soudain la phrase du jeune percuta dans son esprit. Il se leva et vint vers Stiles.

\- Hey tout va bien ?

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que ton père ne sera pas content de toi ?

\- Je crois que je déçois les gens, mais je sais pas trop pourquoi.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne déçois personne. C'est pas bon de penser ça. Qui te met de telles idées dans la tête ?

\- Derek… j'ai tout fais depuis trois ans. Je l'ai attendu un an et il me reproche… je sais même pas finalement ce qu'il me reproche.

\- Faut pas te laisser abattre. Derek n'a pas toujours raison, tu sais. Il devrait faire attention à la portée de ses mots. Une fois que le mal est fait dur de revenir en arrière. Votre relation me regarde pas, hein, mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle soit saine et qu'elle te convienne vraiment.

\- Mmmh. Merci Jordan c'est gentil. Tu as peut-être raison. Je sais pas… je sais pas trop où j'en suis là en ce moment. J'ai juste besoin de me vider la tête.

\- Je te laisse travailler parce que moi aussi je dois finir un truc. Si tu veux parler, je t'écoute. Ton père ne devrait pas tarder.

Parrish repartit s'asseoir à sa place. Il aurait bien parlé avec Stiles, mais vraiment il avait du boulot à finir. Ils travaillèrent les deux en silence et Stiles sursauta quand le téléphone sonna sur son bureau. Il le prit.

\- Allô police du comté de Beacon Hills, enquêteur Stilinski, je vous écoute…

\- Stiles… Pourquoi je tombe sur toi ? Tu devrais être au lit à la maison, gronda la voix de Mélissa.

\- J'avais besoin de m'occuper l'esprit.

\- Heureusement que je n'ai pas laissé Chrisy avec toi cette nuit.

\- Je l'aurais pas laissé si elle avait été là.

\- Bon, tu peux me passer ton père ?

\- Il n'est pas là. Il reviendra plus tard. Tu veux parler à l'adjoint ?

\- Non… je… écoute j'aurais préféré le dire à ton père, mais… du coup pas le choix… j'ai… Derek aux urgences…très mal en point si tu pouvais…

Bip, bip, bip….

Stiles avait raccroché sans même attendre la fin. Il mit sa veste en vitesse, éteignit juste l'écran de son ordi et dit à Parrish :

\- Je dois y aller, tu diras à mon père que c'était urgent.

Et il partit en courant.

Parrish haussa les épaules et prit note. Puis il se dit que de toute façon, il n'était pas censé travailler. Puis il se remit à son job.

* * *

Stiles arriva à toute vitesse à l'hôpital et failli percuter une vieille dame à l'entrée. Il se confondit en excuse en marchant à reculons pour voir la dame puis se précipita aux urgences. Mélissa l'entendit arriver du bout du couloir. Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Stiles s'arrêta, haletant, devant elle et dû chercher son souffle avant de pouvoir parler.

\- Mélissa… je… qu'est-ce… qui… c'est passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas tous les détails, mais ce n'est pas beau à voir.

\- Je peux le voir ?

\- Non, malheureusement.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

\- Tu n'es légalement pas de sa famille et le médecin est avec lui.

\- PUTAIN !

Stiles hurla dans le couloir et Mélissa sursauta en mettant sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Je sais que c'est frustrant, mais… je suis désolé… c'est pour ça que j'aurais aimé tomber sur ton père. Assieds-toi un moment.

\- Je déteste la politique de cet hôpital. Putain… je suis reconnu nulle part… c'est pas ma maison, c'est pas mon fils, c'est pas ma famille.

\- Viens avec moi Stiles, je vais te donner un petit quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à te détendre. Tu connais la fleur de Bach ?

\- Non.

\- Ben justement, c'est antistress. Suis-moi !

Stiles suivit Mélissa dans une autre salle et resta un moment avec elle. Silencieux. Il réussit à se détendre un peu. Son père arriva à l'hôpital une heure plus tard et étant shérif, il eut le droit d'aller voir Derek. Il n'était effectivement pas au meilleur de sa forme niveau physique, après pour le reste, les médecins l'avaient placé sous sédatifs donc il fallait attendre son réveil. John alla réconforter son fils du mieux qu'il put. Stiles passa des heures à traîner dans l'hôpital, ce ne fût qu'à passer 15 heures que Derek se réveilla et que Mélissa autorisa enfin Stiles à aller le voir. Il entra dans la chambre prudemment et le loup tourna son regard à l'opposé du jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grogna le loup.

\- Et toi ?

\- Je vais bien.

\- Ça se voit, en effet. Je peux m'attendre à une explication ou pas du tout ?

\- C'est long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

\- J'ai… j'ai juste compris qui… t'avait attaqué.

\- Et ? Y a moyen que je sache ou non ? Il me semble que ça me concerne, mais je peux me tromper.

\- Je suis désolé pour commencer…

\- C'est vraiment trop gentil ça, Derek.

\- Tu veux que je te raconte ou pas ?

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- C'est quand Isaac et Cora étaient là que j'ai compris que non seulement la personne en avait contre toi, mais que c'était un moyen de pour elle de faire passer deux messages. Le premier pour l'alpha, le second pour toi. J'ai compris quand je parlais avec Isaac et Cora en t'attendant. On discutait d'alpha, de meute et de marque de possession. Et c'est là que je t'ai revu dans la douche et ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Depuis la fois où tu as été griffé ce n'était pas juste pour faire peur, c'était une marque de possession. Si on regarde la cicatrice laissée, ça forme un C.

\- Un C comme quoi ?

\- Un C comme coyote, Stiles.

Le garçon blêmit.

\- Malia…

\- Oui Malia. Et j'ai… je voulais juste voulu te protéger.

\- Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire bien entendu ? Non, il fallait que tu m'envois me faire foutre histoire de bien me faire te détester.

\- Tu aurais voulu t'impliquer, je le sais.

\- Et tu as fait quoi de Tylan pendant trois jours ? Tu l'avais dans le dos ?

\- Non, je l'ai caché chez Satomi. Et après chez Cora parce que ça devenait dangereux dans les bois.

\- Un jour il va falloir arrêter ces histoires de c'était pour te protéger. Tu imagines si mon père ne m'avait pas dit que ma mère était morte sous prétexte de me protéger ? T'as conscience de ce que tu m'as dit, de ce que tu m'as fait subir ?

Le loup leva enfin le regard vers Stiles.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Et c'est tout ? Tu es juste désolé et je suis sensé faire quoi moi ? Revenir avec toi comme si de rien n'était ? La menace est au moins maîtriser ?

\- Satomi s'en est chargée.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Ben, je comptais venir te voir.

\- Ah, bonne nouvelle. La première depuis une semaine dit donc. Tu ne réalises même pas ce que j'ai pu ressentir. Je suis fatigué de tout ça Derek. Fatigué de t'avoir attendu un an. Fatigué que tu partes sur des coups de tête et encore plus fatigué de tes coups de sang, soit disant protecteurs. Merde ! Tu sais quoi… je veux plus te voir Derek. Plus du tout, plus jamais. Quitte à ce que j'en meurs de chagrin, mais ça fera toujours moins mal que tout ce que tu m'as dit… surtout que Tylan est pas mon fils… garde-le, débrouille-toi tout seul puisque apparemment je ne suis pas de ta famille et que je ne mérite pas TON fils.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est vraiment ce que je veux, oui ! Je ne veux plus être avec toi, Derek. Rétablis-toi bien, je vais aller chercher mes affaires chez toi et retourner chez mon père. Et ne reviens pas, par pitié, ne reviens jamais.

\- Tu seras quand même le parrain du bébé de Cora ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, moi aussi.

\- Tant mieux pour toi. Adieu Derek.

Stiles regarda une dernière fois le loup et partit en courant. Le shérif et Mélissa le virent passer à toute allure dans le couloir. Il sortit de l'hôpital et s'effondra sur le parking.

* * *

\- Stiles…

Le shérif releva son fils et le prit contre lui.

\- C'est… fini… papa… définitivement…

John ne sut quoi dire et préféra se taire. Il se contenta de serrer son fils et de sécher ses larmes. Au bout d'un temps interminable, il ramena son fils chez lui et Stiles se coucha sur le canapé.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Une nouvelle vie, ouais.

\- Quelque chose de plus accessible là tout de suite ?

\- Je me contenterai d'un bon chocolat chaud.

Le shérif revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de chocolat.

\- Tu veux me parler un peu ?

\- Là tout de suite, je sais pas bien quoi dire. Mais… juste que j'en ai trop marre pour retourner avec lui, c'est tout.

\- Tu sais ça peut changer.

\- Non, je suis déterminé et tu me connais.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ça va aller pour toi? Tu as besoin de quelques jours de repos?

\- Surtout pas papa. Dès demain, je suis au boulot et tu me donneras du travail et encore du travail. À m'en écœurer s'il le faut. Ça m'est égal. Je pense même que je ne vais pas rester enquêteur de bureau, mais carrément aller sur le terrain.

\- On verra ça en temps voulu. Et la meute ?

\- Je ne lâche pas Scott. Je ne lâche pas Cora et Isaac, je serai le parrain de leur enfant. Je veux juste plus jamais le voir, lui, c'est tout.

\- Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux.

Stiles se mit à pleurer.

\- Evidemment que non c'est pas ce que je veux, c'est juste le choix qui s'impose, c'est tout.

\- D'accords. Désolé.

\- C'est pas ta faute. C'est de la faute de… ce loup débile, c'est tout. Il faut que j'aille chercher des affaires chez lui d'ailleurs et je préfère le faire temps qu'il est à l'hôpital.

\- Tu veux aller maintenant ?

\- Si tu veux bien m'y emmener et m'aider ?

\- C'est partit, fiston.

Une fois devant chez Derek, Stiles ouvrit la porte avec sa clé et les deux hommes entrèrent.

\- T'inquiète papa, je lui ai dis que j'allais venir.

Stiles se dirigea qu'à deux endroits. Le salon pour sa console et la chambre pour ses habits. Il hésita pour prendre le costume de chaperon rouge mais finalement le laissa sur le lit avec un mot. Il redescendit et hésita à entrer dans la chambre de Tylan, mais il savait que ça allait lui faire trop mal alors il laissa tomber et alla juste prendre un pyjama-loup dans le bac à linge sale et puis, il partit en compagnie de son père qui respectait son besoin de silence. Il glissa la clé dans la boite aux lettres et soupira en regardant une dernière fois la maison de son enfance et de son amour.

\- Promets-moi Tylan que tes éclats de rire feront vibrer les murs de cette maison.

Puis il remonta dans la voiture et partit définitivement sans reporter son regard vers la bâtisse.

* * *

Arrivés à la maison les deux hommes mirent les affaires dans la chambre de Stiles et ce dernier tria et rangea. Son père le laissa pour redescendre, mais il fût interpellé et se retourna.

\- Merci papa.

Le shérif fit un sourire à son fils et referma la porte en partant. Stiles soupira, termina son rangement et puis il enleva de sa chambre ce qui lui rappelait encore Derek. Des photos et le premier mot du loup caché dans son livre de Stendhal et enferma tout ça dans un boîte qu'il rangea au fond d'un placard du couloir.

* * *

 **Ouais je sais, c'est fini entre Derek et Stiles et je.. suis désolée.**

 **on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	30. Solitude

**Bonjour...**

 **bon, rupture de Derek et Stiles, c'est fait... maintenant, faut voir comment va se passer la suite de leur petite vie.**

 **un chapitre très court pour aujourd'hui**

 **sortie de Derek de l'hôpital et retour chez lui.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek était conscient d'avoir fortement merdé sur ce coup-là et il ne se sentait vraiment pas fier, mais il était visiblement trop tard. Stiles était partit. Il avait prit une décision radicale que le loup savait définitive. Il savait que maintenant quoi qu'il fasse, Stiles ne changerait pas d'avis. Mélissa entra dans sa chambre pour voir ses cicatrices.

\- Mélissa, je tenais à te dire que ça ne change rien pour toi et Tylan. Il reste ton petit fils et tu peux venir le voir quand tu veux. Scott aussi pourra le voir quand il veut.

\- Merci Derek.

Puis elle partit et Derek resta seul avec lui-même. Il sortit le lendemain matin de l'hôpital à la surprise des médecins et partit directement récupérer son fils chez sa sœur. Cora lui passa un savon monumental pour avoir laissé son neveu sur le palier en pleine nuit et lui mit carrément une baffe quand Derek lui annonça que Stiles et lui c'était fini. Il ne resta pas chez Cora et rentra avec Tylan.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il sentit l'odeur de Stiles et comprit directement qu'il était passé chercher ses affaires. Il entra doucement et mit Tylan sur son tapis de jeux puis vit que la console de jeux avait disparue. Il monta à l'étage et son cœur se serra en constatant que toutes les affaires de Stiles avaient disparues sauf le costume de chaperon rouge, il vit un papier dessus et redescendit avec pour le lire au salon.

''Derek.

En tout cas sur le défi de me perdre, tu as gagné ! Le costume c'est cadeau, mais pas sûr que ça entre dans ta table de nuit.

Stiles''

Le loup soupira et posa le papier sur la table. Il se tourna vers Tylan qui le regardait l'air étonné.

\- Tu sens ma tristesse hein ? Je sais, ce n'est pas agréable comme odeur et ça va mettre du temps à s'atténuer. Désolé mini-loup.

* * *

 **Vraiment très très court, je sais. désolée pour cette longueur ridicule.**

 **à bientôt.**

 **bisous Kitsune**


	31. La bébé-Louve

**Hello tout le monde**

 **je suis vraiment désolée pour le coup dur dans le sterek...**

 **pardon...**

 **Mais j'espère que ça continue de vous plaire.**

* * *

Fin avril était arrivé et Derek habillait Tylan pour aller voir le bébé de Cora qui venait de naître à la maison.

\- Tu n'es plus le seul mini-loup de la famille maintenant.

Il attacha le petit loup dans son siège et démarra la voiture pour aller chez sa sœur.

* * *

C'est sa mère qui vint lui ouvrir.

\- Super tu es là.

\- Tout c'est bien passé ?

\- Oui très bien. Donne-moi Tylan et va voir ta sœur. Par contre, ne t'attend pas à un accueil chaleureux.

\- Elle m'en veut toujours ?

\- Ça c'est sûr. Isaac t'en veux moins, lui. Mais il y a le bébé et tu es parrain, alors ça va aller.

Le loup frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre où Cora était. Isaac vint lui ouvrir.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Félicitations.

\- Merci. Viens entre, reste pas là.

Derek entra dans la chambre et vit sa sœur à moitié assise dans le lit avec un petit bébé couché sur elle. Il repensa à la naissance de Tylan et se rendit compte de ce que son fils avait loupé. Il s'approcha lentement sous le regard presque haineux de sa sœur.

\- Félicitations Cora.

\- Merci.

\- Alors… euh… c'est bien une fille ?

\- Oui, je confirme.

\- Ok. C'est… comment son prénom ?

\- Elynn Laura Lahey.

\- C'est super chou. J'ose la…

\- Oui prends-la ! Après tout, tu es parrain.

Délicatement, Derek prit sa filleule contre lui.

\- Elle est magnifique. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

\- À défaut d'être fier de mon frère, lança Cora sur un ton acide.

Derek ne releva pas pour ne pas s'énerver. Talia et Deucalion entrèrent à ce moment-là et la matriarche montra le bébé à Tylan qui rigolait dans ses bras.

\- Hey mini-loup. Je te présente ta cousine Elynn.

La petite louve ouvrit les yeux et Tylan plongea son regard dedans. Les petits yeux d'Elynn devinrent dorés et ceux de Tylan d'un bleu éclatant. Puis les yeux de Cora et ceux d'Isaac virèrent au jaune, ceux de Derek au bleu glacier, et pour finir ceux de Deucalion et de Talia au rouge rubis. Un rituel normal chez les garous à l'arrivée d'un nouveau-né. Tylan l'avait eu aussi, mais plus tard, le temps qu'il prenne l'odeur de Derek et non plus celle de sa mère.

* * *

Derek partit en fin de journée avec son fils car Isaac lui avait dit que Stiles allait venir voir Elynn.

* * *

Stiles arriva en début de soirée. Il était encore en habits de travail. Il fut ravi de voir sa filleule. Toute petite, toute jolie, mais le bébé lui rappela cruellement qu'il n'avait pas vu Tylan depuis un mois. Un mois demain exactement. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se fit violence pour ne pas le montrer, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'il était entouré de cinq loups-garous, dont deux alphas surpuissants.

\- Tu vas bien Stiles ? lui demanda gentiment Talia.

\- Ça peut aller. Je fais avec. Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu ainsi et je compte pas revenir sur ma décision.

\- Mon fils est un peu idiot, mais c'est pas vraiment nouveau.

\- Il est venu voir Elynn ?

\- Je ne devrais surement pas te le dire, mais oui, il est venu.

\- Bon, ça c'est déjà bien. Je vais y aller. Je passerai avec Scott ce week-end. Merci.

\- Merci pour quoi ?

\- Pour tout.

Talia sourit attendrie devant la gentillesse de Stiles.

* * *

Stiles retourna chez lui et appela Scott pour le prévenir de la naissance d'Elynn.

\- Eh mec. Cora et Isaac sont parents.

\- Je m'en suis douté quand mes yeux se sont illuminés sans que je le veuille ce matin.

\- C'est pas banal.

\- Je me suis renseigné auprès de Deaton. C'est le bébé qui déclenche ça à sa famille et sa meute pour leur montrer qu'il accepte d'être parmi eux. Ça me l'avait fait avec… enfin… euh…

\- C'est bon, c'est pas grave, tu peux prononcer son nom tu sais. C'est moi qui ais voulu cette séparation, alors bon, il faut bien que je m'y fasse hein. Changeons de sujet. Tu viens ce week-end alors ?

\- Je suis obligé oui. Je dois rencontrer la nouvelle bêta de ma meute. Sinon ce n'est pas du respect. Alors oui, je serai là et je me réjoui de vous voir.

\- Moi aussi je me réjoui.

Stiles raccrocha et partit à la cuisine se servir du soda.

* * *

Le samedi après-midi il alla voir Elynn avec Scott. La petite avait les traits de Cora, mais ses cheveux promettaient d'être blonds et frisés comme ceux d'Isaac.

* * *

Le temps passa et passa. Stiles pensa à Tylan le jour de son premier anniversaire et il s'autorisa à faire déposer un cadeau devant la porte de la maison de Derek en espérant que son père veuille bien le lui donner. Et puis vint les fêtes de fin d'année et les deux ans de Chrisy puis le premier anniversaire d'Elynn. Stiles n'avait pas vu l'ombre de Derek depuis un an, mais Scott lui, avait senti son odeur souvent. Chez Isaac surtout, mais sur sa maman parce qu'elle allait voir Tylan de temps en temps. Scott ne préféra pas aller chez Derek. Il avait juste des envies de déchiqueter le bêta, alors il préféra s'abstenir. Et puis le temps continua de tourner. Tylan eu deux ans et Stiles se permis de faire de nouveau déposer un cadeau. Stiles fêta ses 21 ans avec sa famille, ses amis et ce fut un réel bonheur. Il hésita un moment à prendre un appartement et puis décida d'attendre encore deux ans que Scott ai finit ses études.

* * *

Le couple Scott-Lydia n'avait pas tenu, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Ils étaient toujours amis. Tous se voyaient autant qu'ils le pouvaient, mais les mousquetaires n'étaient désormais plus que trois et le plus peiné de tous était sans nul doute Isaac. Stiles semblait s'y être fait. Après tout, il le répétait sans cesse, c'était sa décision. Partagé entre ses deux amis, Isaac se sentait mal à l'aise. Partagé entre les deux parrains de sa fille faisant attention aux fêtes, aux rencontres et aux envies de passer de l'un ou de l'autre, il ne sentait pas bien. Cette situation l'énervait et un jour, il décida de forcer un peu le destin.

* * *

 **Aaaaah il se pourrait qu'Isaac se mêle un peu de l'histoire du Sterek... Est-ce que ça va aider ou pas ? on verra ça la semaine prochaine.**

 **bisous à tous, Kitsune**


	32. Quand un ange s'en mêle

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **un nouveau chapitre de Tellement différent pour ce matin.**

 **bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Février. Un joli mois pour tenter des trucs sur le destin. Du moins, Isaac en était convaincu. Bientôt deux ans que Stiles et Derek ne s'étaient pas vus et n'avaient pas communiqués. L'idée était simple. Une rencontre au hasard (enfin, au hasard forcé). Isaac venait d'apprendre que Derek cherchait une place dans une crèche pour Tylan, désormais âgé de presque deux ans et demi, qui contrôlait parfaitement ses transformations, qui était un petit garçon vif mais très agréable, vraiment gentil et obéissant. Tout naturellement, Isaac avait recommandé la crèche ''Les Petites Tortues'' parce que, soit disant, Cora voulait inscrire Elynn là après ses deux ans en avril, mais, la raison réelle c'était que Chrisy, la petite sœur de Stiles, allait là-bas et que tous les mardis à midi, c'est le jeune homme qui allait amener sa sœur dans l'établissement. Et que le mardi était le seul jour où la directrice prenait des rendez-vous pour les inscriptions. Dur de faire plus simple comme plan.

* * *

Ce matin, Derek avait rendez-vous à 11 heures à la crèche ''Les Petites Tortues'' (quel nom débile vraiment) pour y préinscrire Tylan. Il regarda son mini loup assit sur sa chaise en train de boire un chocolat froid à la paille en faisant du bruit.

\- Tylan !

Le louveteau leva la tête et fit un sourire à son père.

\- Délolé papa.

\- On va t'inscrire à la crèche ? Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, suis grand.

\- Oui, tu es grand. Tu seras un gentil loup ?

Tylan hocha la tête.

\- Pas modre, pas d'oeilles de loup, pas de giffes et de cocs.

\- Et ?

\- Pas de yeux numineux !

\- Bien, on est d'accord. Et dans quelques mois, Elynn sera avec toi.

\- Cousine ! lança joyeusement le petit garçon en levant les bras en l'air.

\- Tu as finis ton chocolat ?

Le petit loup se pencha et scruta sa tasse.

\- Oui.

\- Bien, alors on va aller te baigner, mettre des beaux habits et on va y aller.

Derek finit sa phrase alors que Tylan était déjà partit dans l'escalier. Il le rattrapa ni une ni deux.

\- On a le temps, calme-toi.

Le loup porta son fils en haut de la maison, le déshabilla et le laissa barboter dans la baignoire. Il avait un peu galéré par moment avec ce bébé, mais il s'en était sorti, seul, et il en était fier. Tylan était un petit garçon un peu chétif, aux traits fins et plutôt petit pour son âge. Des yeux foncés et de beaux cheveux blonds foncé. Un air de malice sur la face, un regard curieux et une bonne dose d'énergie. Bref, l'heure n'était pas à la contemplation du garçon. Derek le lava, l'enroula dans une serviette et descendit l'habiller d'une salopette noire et d'une chemise bleu ciel.

\- Voilà tu es beau.

\- Beau, Talane beau.

\- Tylan.

\- Talane.

\- Bon si tu veux. Aller, on y va sinon on va être en retard.

* * *

Arrivé devant la crèche, Derek prit Tylan dans les bras et entra. Il avait un peu d'avance, mais c'était aussi bien. La directrice l'accueilli directement. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle inspira en jetant un œil discret sur le fabuleux physique de Derek.

\- Monsieur Hale, Bonjour.

Le loup serra la main de la directrice. Une femme autour de la cinquantaine. Un peu trapue, pas très grande, mais à l'air très sympathique.

\- On va d'abord faire le tour de l'établissement, je vais vous montrer les groupes et le personnel puis on laissera votre fils un moment avec les autres enfants pour aller, vous et moi, discuter de la suite.

\- Bien, répondit Derek en souriant.

La directrice eue soudain un coup de chaud.

* * *

Ils firent le tour puis laissèrent Tylan dans une salle avec d'autres enfants de plus ou moins son âge. Il s'intégra de suite et partit jouer sans même se retourner vers son père.

* * *

Une fois dans le bureau, Derek s'assit en face de la directrice. Il comprit très vite qu'il aurait à peine besoin de faire du charme pour que la femme accepte son fils dans sa crèche. Elle semblait subjuguer par le loup. Il parla avec elle un long moment.

\- Alors, c'est comment son prénom à votre petit ?

\- Tylan.

\- Comment vous écrivez ça ?

\- T-Y-L-A-N.

\- Nom de famille ?

\- Le mien.

\- Date et lieu de naissance ?

\- Le 4 septembre. Ici à Beacon Hills.

\- Le nom de la maman ?

\- Il n'a pas de maman.

\- Oh… Vous voulez le mettre ici pourquoi ?

\- Je compte travailler trois jours entiers par semaine.

\- Je prends note. Bien monsieur Hale, je vous téléphonerai jeudi matin après la réunion avec les éducatrices.

\- Parfait. J'attends votre appel.

Pendant tout l'entretien, Derek n'avait cessé de sourire et la directrice avait eue vraiment très chaud.

* * *

Juste avant que Derek sorte du bureau de la directrice, un jeune homme de 21 ans était arrivé avec une petite fille dans les bras. Il l'avait déposé dans sa salle et tout à coup, un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds foncé été venu s'accrocher à sa jambe.

\- Hey salut petit bonhomme. Ma jambe te plaît ? C'est sympa, mais je dois aller travailler. J'ai pas vraiment le temps. Mais tu es super mignon.

Derek arriva au même moment et le vit. Son cœur faillit éclater sous la pression. Stiles… Stiles avec Tylan accroché à sa jambe. Le p'tit le vit et cria.

\- Papa !

Stiles se retourna et croisa le regard de Derek. Il sut pourquoi le petit garçon en avait après lui. Cet enfant adorable n'était autre que Tylan.

Le cœur de Stiles faillit s'arrêter et il en perdit le souffle. Il toussa violemment pour le rependre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans bouger. Les éducatrices et la directrice les regardaient alternativement. Chrisy vint vers Stiles et parla à Tylan.

\- Lâche mon gand fère.

Tylan la regarda, la renifla et lui sauta dessus. Chrisy hurla :

\- Aie, y m'a giffé le gaçon !

Et les éducatrices se précipitèrent sur les deux enfants.

* * *

 **héhé, Stiles et Derek se sont revus... enfin... on dit MERCI ISAAC :-)**

 **Maintenant... c'est pas gagné quand même... ça reste Stiles et Derek quand même...ils sont connus pour être assez butés dans leur genre.**

 **on se retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre et au passage...**

 **il y a deux jours c'était l'anniversaire de Tylan puisque d'après Derek, il est né le 4 septembre :-)**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	33. L'odeur du passé

**Bonjour**

 **suite directe du dernier chapitre.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek se dépêcha, attrapa les deux enfants avant tout le monde et sortit de la pièce avec Chrisy et Tylan, chacun assit sur une hanche.

* * *

Stiles se cru d'abord dans un rêve puis il remarqua les éducatrices et la directrice qui le regardaient. Cette dernière sortit son téléphone, mais Stiles arrêta son geste et lui dit simplement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je connais ce monsieur.

Et il sortit lui-aussi. Il retrouva Derek qui avait assit Tylan et Chrisy sur l'escalier et qui leur parlait accroupit devant eux.

\- Il l'a griffé ? questionna Stiles en regardant la nuque du loup.

Le loup ne se retourna même pas.

\- Légèrement, avec ses ongles. C'est rien, un peu de salive et ce sera passé.

Stiles s'approcha et s'accroupit à côté de Derek. Il prit le bras de sa sœur et regarda. Effectivement ce n'était vraiment rien.

\- Désolé. Viens Tylan on va aller s'excuser.

Le mini loup hocha la tête et tendit les bras à son père qui se retourna.

Stiles se leva d'un bond avec sa sœur dans les bras.

\- Attends Derek…

Le lycan se retourna et planta un regard blasé sur Stiles.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu… tu as reçu mes cadeaux pour Tylan ?

\- Ouais, merci d'ailleurs. Il a beaucoup aimé.

\- Chouette. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je cherche une crèche pour Tylan et Isaac…

Le loup s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit profondément. Il soupira en fermant les yeux et grogna :

\- Iiisaaaac !

\- Quoi Isaac ?

\- Je t'expliquerai… enfin non, tu lui demanderas toi.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Tu veux une réponse honnête ?

\- Je préfère ouais, pour une fois.

\- Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. Par contre ça fait deux ans que je m'en veux à moi.

\- Je… écoute j'ai pas le temps là, je devrais déjà être au boulot. Mais… on peut se voir… enfin si tu veux… pour parler…

\- Quand ?

\- Vendredi soir ?

\- Ok. Je viens te chercher à 20 heures.

Et Derek se retourna et partit avec son fils.

* * *

Stiles se dépêcha d'aller ramener Chrisy dans la salle de garde et il discuta 2-3 mots avec la directrice. Que c'était pas du tout grave et que les deux enfants s'étaient déjà connus avant et que le petit Tylan avait juste été un peu brusque et la petit Chrisy un peu douillette. Quand il sortit, il appela son père pour lui signaler son retard et déjà s'excuser et lui promis de lui raconter une fois arrivé.

* * *

Derek n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Il alla directement voir Isaac à son boulot qui finalement n'avait pas travaillé longtemps dans un garage. Là il était adjoint gérant d'un petit market.

Il le vit dans un rayon et vint derrière lui.

\- Un beau frère diabolique est demandé à la caisse loup-garou !

Isaac se retourna avec un grand sourire.

\- Je vois que ça a marché ?

\- Tu parles… t'es un démon au visage d'ange, je t'assure.

\- Ça me soûlait d'être tout le temps entre vous deux. Quand tu viens à la maison, on enlève les photos de Stiles, quand il vient, on enlève les tiennes, on fait gaffe à ce qu'on dit, on fait attention aux invitations qu'on vous donne. Zut quoi, après deux ans ça me soûle trop. Sans parler de Cora et de ce qu'elle pense de tout ça.

\- Je m'en fou de ce que Cora pense.

\- Cora, Cora, répéta Tylan.

\- Je vais pas te parler en plein boulot. Passe ce soir à la maison quand Tylan et Elynn seront au lit, je te raconterai.

\- Dis-moi au moins si tu vas le revoir ?

\- Vendredi soir. D'ailleurs, vous garderez Tylan du coup.

Derek partit et il entendit Isaac chuchoter un : Yes !

* * *

Le loup rentra directement chez lui et prépara à manger à Tylan qui regardait la télé en attendant. Il laissa le riz cuire tout seul et vint s'asseoir vers son fils.

\- Pourquoi tu as tenu la jambe du monsieur à la crèche ?

Tylan leva les yeux et montra son nez.

\- C'est son odeur. Ça t'a rappeler quelque chose ?

Tylan hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Et la petite fille ?

\- Jolie, répondit simplement Tylan.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et retourna à la cuisine en secouant la tête.

* * *

Mon dieu, il avait revu Stiles. Il était devenu un homme. Beau en plus, très beau. Et merde ! Pensa-t-il. Et maintenant qu'allaient-ils faire ? Parler de toute façon, c'était la première chose à envisager mais en deux ans, il s'en était sûrement passé des choses. Pour lui non, parce qu'il n'y avait eu que Tylan, mais pour Stiles peut-être. Et qu'allait-il lui dire ? Bon déjà, il allait éviter de dire que c'était pour le protéger, c'était visiblement la pire excuse du monde.

* * *

Alors qu'il se prenait la tête en sortant le riz de la casserole, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna vivement sur Tylan, debout sur la table. Il posa sa casserole et descendit le p'tit pour l'asseoir dans sa chaise.

\- Tu as faim ?

Tylan hocha vivement la tête. Derek lui servi une assiette de riz et râpa du fromage dessus.

\- Miam, miam, fit Tylan en avalant déjà une première cuillère.

Derek regarda son fils manger goulûment tandis que son visage à lui présentait un air entre dégoût et habitude.

-Miam, miam, répéta le mini loup en montrant sa cuillère pleine à son papa.

\- Si tu le dis.

* * *

Stiles était arrivé à toute vitesse dans le commissariat et avait failli se prendre le bureau de son père dans les jambes.

\- Tout va bien? demanda John sur un ton mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

\- Ouais… tu ne me croiras jamais. J'ai revu Derek. Je parlé à Derek.

\- Ferme la porte, assieds-toi et raconte-moi !

Stiles s'exécuta, ferma la porte, s'assit en face de son père et lui raconta tout. À la fin le shérif se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- Et du coup, tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ?

\- À part lui sauter dessus, le violer et lui passer la bague au doigt ?… euh, le voir vendredi soir, déjà.

Le shérif rit en secouant la tête. Il envoya son fils bosser et soupira en se disant : Enfin, c'est trop tôt, deux ans c'était long !

* * *

 **Bon et bien, vous savez ce qui se passera dans le prochain chapitre...**

 **à la semaine prochaine. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	34. Tellement différent !

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **J'ai pas pu poster avant, je suis désolée...**

 **voilà donc le nouveau chapitre de Tellement différent.**

* * *

Stiles était impatient. Il se regarda pour la 10'000ème fois dans son miroir et rajusta pour la 100ème fois sa chemise.

Il allait parler à Derek, passer la soirée avec Derek, passer la nuit avec Derek et passer la vie… euh, ohlà on redescend sur terre. Déjà objectif, lui parler. Voir ce qu'il lui dit et aviser ensuite. Le loup lui avait tellement manqué. Maintenant il se demandait comment il avait fait pour supporter deux ans sans lui. Étonnement, ça c'était mieux passé que quand il avait dû attendre un an. Sûrement parce que c'est lui-même qui avait décidé. Il soupira et descendit au salon. Son père jeta un œil sur son fils.

\- Tu te maries ou vous aller juste discuter ?

\- C'est trop ?

\- À mon avis un peu, mais enfin, tu fais comme tu veux.

Énervé, Stiles remonta dans sa chambre et revint avec un jean noir et un t-shirt jaune. Le shérif grimaça, mais quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

\- Zut!

Stiles alla ouvrir, tant pis pour son allure. Derek se tenait sur le pas de la porte la tête tournée vers la lune. Il avait mit un jean noir, un pull blanc et Stiles vit le col d'une chemise noire ressortir du col du pull. Ben voilà, lui il avait la classe, mais ça faisait pas mariage.

\- Salut Stiles.

\- Lut Derek.

Stiles suivit Derek et monta dans la Camaro qui lui avait manqué. Derek roula en silence puis s'engagea sur l'autoroute.

* * *

\- Alors, tu vas bien ?

Stiles fut surpris que ce soit Derek qui parle en premier.

\- Euh ouais et toi ?

\- Ça va.

\- Tu t'en sors avec Tylan ?

\- Pas trop mal.

\- Il est mignon.

\- C'est vrai. Désolé pour Chrisy, j'espère que ton père n'a rien dit ?

\- Non, c'était vraiment rien. Il contrôle bien.

\- Mmmh.

\- On va quelque part ou tu conduis juste comme ça ?

\- Je comptais t'emmener au cinéma.

Stiles s'étouffa.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai trouvé l'idée bien.

\- On n'est jamais allé au cinéma quand on était ensemble et là tu m'y emmènes. Pourquoi ?

Derek s'arrêta sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence.

\- Je pensais juste que c'était une bonne idée et qu'après on pourrait parler. C'est trop tard pour aller dîner, je ne vais pas t'emmener chez moi. Je vois pas trop où aller d'autre et je vais pas rouler pendant des heures.

Derek regarda Stiles qui le regardait la bouche légèrement ouverte avec un regard emprunt de désir.

\- Stiles ? osa Derek doucement.

Sans rien demander, le jeune homme fondit sur les lèvres du lycan qui pensa une demi-seconde à résister, mais qui n'en fit rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent comme si ce baiser pouvait leur rendre la vie, leur vie, comme si ça pouvait effacer deux ans d'absence, comme si ça pouvait faire tout oublier… la souffrance, les larmes, la tristesse, la solitude, la rancœur… tout disparu du cœur et de la tête de Stiles qui en oublia jusqu'à son propre corps, son propre nom et l'endroit où il était. Tout ce que lui disait son esprit, c'était Derek et que Derek. Uniquement Derek. Sa vie, son oxygène, son bonheur, sa santé mentale tout ça ne passait que par Derek, ne venait que de Derek, alors pourquoi tenter de s'expliquer pour mettre les mauvais mots à la mauvaise place et prendre le risque de repartir dans la souffrance.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Derek, depuis le jour où il l'avait vu, depuis l'instant où ses yeux l'avaient regardé. Ce jour, où du haut de ses 16 ans, il avait découvert le désir suprême, l'amour sans condition où il l'avait voulu profondément, durement, éternellement quitte à tomber de haut. Il reprit quand même son souffle pour rencontrer le regard électrique de l'homme de sa vie. Derek était sa vie. De près ou de loin, il n'y avait que lui et il n'y aurait que lui de toute façon. À quoi bon tenter de s'en détacher alors qu'il voulait s'y attacher pour l'éternité.

\- On va parler quand même ou pas ? demanda le loup en reprenant ses yeux humain.

\- Oublie ça, je me souviens même pas de ce qui s'est passé. Je veux toi, que toi, pour toujours.

Derek était légèrement ébahi pas le discours de Stiles.

\- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Derek et chuchota :

\- Chuuuut. Je veux juste que tu m'emmènes au cinéma, que tu m'emmènes danser sous la lune et que tu me fasses l'amour avec toute la tendresse dont je sais que tu es capable.

Stiles se rassit à sa place. Le loup le regarda et sourit. Bon, lui qui s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça décida simplement de laisser couler. Quand Stiles voulait quelque chose, Stiles l'obtenait, il l'avait bien vu et décida que répliquer serait dangereux pour lui.

Il redémarra la voiture et emmena Stiles au cinéma où le jeune homme (toujours aussi bavard) ne cessa de jacasser tout le long du film, mais Derek ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette voix, cette douceur, ce timbre qui était devenu un peu plus grave en deux ans, comme ça lui avait manqué. Il aurait pu mourir du silence de la maison si Tylan n'avait pas été là pour le remplir avec ses cris, ses pleurs, ses rires et ses grognements.

Stiles lui avait manqué à en crever. Derek avait juste eu la chance d'avoir son fils à ce moment là, sinon, il n'aurait certainement pas continué à vivre avec une telle douleur.

* * *

Après le film, il l'emmena réellement danser sous la lune, en plus, elle était pleine. Durant des heures, jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne et ne plus savoir où se situaient les différents points cardinaux.

Juste les étoiles, la lune, la musique et l'homme de sa vie, de son cœur, de son esprit. Stiles, ce garçon exceptionnel qui avait changé totalement sa vie en quelques secondes. L'espace d'une rencontre et d'un regard posé sur ce petit arrogant, sur ce gosse hyperactif qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que le défier dès leur première rencontre.

Derek osa prononcer une phrase pour briser le silence de la nuit à la fin de la dernière danse.

\- En tout cas, on peut dire qu'on est ex æquo.

Stiles lui répondit dans un murmure.

\- Ça c'est sûr. Même si on avait pu prévoir tout ça, je pense que ça n'aurait pas été tellement différent !

* * *

 **Je crois que j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce dégoulinage de fluffff... on se retrouve demain pour un nouveau chapitre... on approche à grand pas de la fin de cette fic...**

 **bisous**

 **Kitune**


	35. Le langage est source de malentendus

**Suite directe du chapitre de hier.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Et maintenant qu'on a tant dansé ? demanda Stiles.

\- C'était quoi déjà ton dernier vœux ? Ciné, danse sous la lune et ?

\- Que tu me fasses l'amour.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler ? Je trouve que c'est étrange venant de toi.

\- Le langage est source de malentendus, surtout entre nous. J'avais tort Derek. J'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer promener de cette façon. Même pas du tout en fait.

\- Je ne veux plus en parler. Faisons comme tes parents. Laissons le passé au passé. Visiblement pour eux ça marche et le passé de Deucalion est pire que le nôtre quand même.

\- Ça je ne peux pas te contredire, mais en même temps, je m'étais préparé. Je pensais que tu allais me reprocher des tas de choses et que j'allais devoir forcer pour que tu me pardonne.

\- Oh. Désolé de briser tes espoirs.

\- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça, ne te m'éprends pas, mais ça me déstabilise un peu.

\- Je vois. Écoute je t'en ai voulu au début évidement et puis après, c'est à moi que j'en ai voulu d'être partis comme ça. Je sais bien que tu voulais me protéger, mais je ne suis pas si faible.

\- Je le sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour toi, surtout face aux menaces surnaturelles. C'est normal que je sois inquiet. Après, je sais que j'aurais pas dû te parler comme je l'ai fait, mais… je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer, j'avais peur que tu veuilles t'en mêler et que ça finisse mal pour toi. Je me suis dit que si tu ne savais rien c'était mieux et comme tu n'es pas facile à intimider, je suis allé trop loin. Et surtout, jamais je n'aurai dû dire que Tylan n'est que mon fils. La preuve, il a reconnu ton odeur tout de suite après deux ans d'absence. Même l'odeur de Chrisy, il l'a reconnue. Je n'avais pas le droit de te faire ça.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à revenir dans ma vie ?

\- Parce que je savais que temps que ça ne viendrait pas de toi, tu ne voudrais pas et tu te braquerais avec un risque que ça nous brise vraiment.

\- Tu me connais vraiment trop bien. Du coup, toi et moi, on fait quoi ? Plutôt ma question c'est, qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

\- Je veux vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi, élever Tylan avec toi et faire l'amour avec toi.

\- Ton programme me plait beaucoup. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de tout me dire même si le danger existe, même si tu as peur et je vais te promettre de t'écouter au maximum et de ne pas me précipiter bêtement. On doit se faire confiance.

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait tenir pendant ces deux ans ?

\- Le boulot. J'ai énormément bossé et toi ?

\- Tylan, bien sûr. Tu as eu des relations ?

\- Aucune. Ni amoureuse, ni sexuelle. Et toi ?

\- Non plus. J'ai été 100% avec le mini-loup.

\- Tu vas travailler ?

\- J'aimerais. J'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose trois jours par semaine.

\- Tu veux m'en parler ?

\- Non pas tout de suite. Trop peur que ça ne joue pas. Déjà, faut que la crèche accepte Tylan. La directrice a téléphoné hier matin, mais ne semblait pas emballée.

\- À cause de l'incident avec Chrisy ?

Derek hocha la tête en se pinçant les lèvres.

\- Elle me rappelle lundi matin. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait quand même en parler aux parents de Chrisy, même si elle en avait discuté avec toi. Bon et maintenant, toi et moi ?

Stiles prit le loup par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ça me va comme réponse. Tu es toujours partant pour…

\- Oh que oui ! Stiles coupa la parole à Derek et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer tout contre lui.

Le lycan rougit légèrement en sentant l'envie du jeune homme.

\- Par contre, il fait beaucoup trop froid pour faire ça ici.

\- Tu veux m'emmener où ? Dans ta voiture ? demanda le jeune homme en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Ma Camaro n'est pas un endroit pour ce genre de choses.

\- Bon ok. Alors où ?

\- Je réfléchis.

Soudain le loup attrapa la main de Stiles, l'emmena à la voiture puis démarra une fois les deux assis. Il conduisit pour retourner à Beacon Hills.

\- Tu m'emmènes chez toi ?

\- Non.

\- Où alors ?

\- Tu verras.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Derek se gara à l'entrée de la forêt.

\- Euh, la forêt par ce froid et en plus une nuit de pleine lune, je suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée.

\- Je ne t'emmène pas dans la forêt. Enfin techniquement, on va y entrer, mais c'est pas là qu'on va rester.

Ils marchèrent une dizaine de minutes puis Derek demanda à Stiles de fermer les yeux. Il ouvrit une porte qui grinça fortement et la referma à clé puis il entraîna Stiles dans un couloir froid.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air hyper accueillant où tu me traines.

\- Tais-toi un peu. Tu casses mon ambiance.

\- Tu veux dire ton ambiance château hanté ?

\- Te plains pas… viens, fais attention, il y a dix marches.

\- C'est un endroit que tu connais bien ?

\- Mieux que ma poche, oui. C'est toi qui a parlé de confiance non ?

\- Oui et je n'ai pas peur.

\- Tu n'as jamais peur.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que Derek ouvrit avec une clé et la referma sitôt de l'autre côté.

\- Garde-encore les yeux fermés deux minutes. Je te laisse là, je reviens. Je le saurai si tu as ouvert les yeux.

* * *

Stiles obéit et resta planté là sans gouger. Il entendait vaguement des bruits de portes et de pas. Soudain Derek revint derrière lui le faisant légèrement sursauter et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Lentement, Stiles ouvrit les yeux et vit autour de lui une vive lumière. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour finalement voir qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'un majestueux salon. Il se tourna vers Derek.

\- Tu as acheté une autre maison ?

\- Pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai racheté un terrain qui était passé aux mains de la commune.

Soudain Stiles écarquilla les yeux et tourna sur lui-même pour regarder partout. L'endroit lui rappela subitement quelque chose, même si il n'y était pas venu souvent.

\- Tu as reconstruit le manoir Hale.

Le visage du loup se fendit d'un grand sourire.

\- Tu veux visiter ?

* * *

 **eh ouais, Derek s'est occupé pendant deux ans. sûrement que ça a aidé à ne pas croiser Stiles vu qu'il a passé son temps au Manoir Hale.**

 **La semaine prochaine il y aura un lemon. Il faut bien une nuit d'amour après avoir traversé tout ça.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	36. Retrouvailles à la pleine lune

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **plus que 5 chapitre après celui-là et cette fic sera terminée.**

 **j'avais commencé une suite avec Tylan en vedette mais je suis pas certaine que j'aie envie de continuer... on verra.**

 **pour le moment.. un lemon...**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Derek fit faire le tour du manoir à Stiles et garda le meilleur pour la fin. Une magnifique salle de bain d'un blanc immaculé avec une douche à l'italienne munie d'un siège à l'intérieur et une baignoire d'angle pour plusieurs personnes.

\- La vache, ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

\- J'ai pas tout acheté tout seul.

\- Qui va vivre ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être mes parents, peut-être chez Cora, peut-être nous ?

\- Vous viviez tous ensemble autrefois, non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de revivre avec autant de monde et puis j'aime bien ton ancienne maison. C'est pas trop grand. Y a une chambre pour Tylan

\- En tout cas, c'est sublime ici.

\- J'en suis assez content, j'avoue.

\- Déjà le loft, tu avais fait un sacrément bon boulot. Enfin pas tout seul, mais c'est toi a dirigé.

\- Alors un bain ou une douche ?

\- Raaaaah j'hésite… remarque, les bains, je connais je suis plus tenté par la douche à l'italienne.

Derek ferma la porte doucement et s'appuya contre avec son dos. Stiles, d'abord un peu gêné, finit par venir vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il caressa d'une main les cheveux noirs et doux tandis que l'autre main serrait le bas du pull de Derek. Le loup posa délicatement ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et l'attira tout contre lui.

\- J'ai envie de toi, lui murmura-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

Stiles frissonna et abandonna les lèvres du lycan pour aller poser sa bouche sur l'arrête du cou. Là où la peau est fine et sensible. Il lécha doucement en respirant à plein nez l'odeur fraiche de Derek. Les mains du loup passèrent sous le t-shirt de Stiles et vinrent caresser les côtes du jeune homme remontant sur le torse devenu un peu plus musclé en deux ans. Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir et frotta son érection contre celle de son amour. Doucement, lentement, imprimant un mouvement répétitif du bassin. Derek grogna légèrement et entreprit de retirer le t-shirt de son jeune amour. Stiles ne résista pas et leva les bras puis les posa sur le bas du pull du loup et l'enleva rapidement. Il défie un à un les boutons de la chemise et se délecta de la vue du torse et des épaules admirables de son amant. Il se lécha les lèvres avec un air de malice sur le visage. Il déposa des baisers papillon sur le torse parfait et caressa de ses mains le bas du dos. Derek entreprit de défaire le jean de Stiles qui glissa tout seul à terre et dont le jeune homme se débarrassa en le jetant plus loin avec ses pieds.

Stiles ramena ses mains vers le nombril du loup et défit la ceinture du jean, le bouton, puis descendit la braguette, il sentit sous ses doigt la dureté du sexe de son amour et en eut des frissons d'excitation. Il descendit le jean d'un geste rapide jusqu'aux pieds du loup et se releva doucement en caressant las jambes musclées. Il s'arrêta avec les mains sur les fesses fermes et les caressa doucement à travers le tissu du boxer. Sa bouche se posa sur le nombril et en fit le tour lentement provoquant des frissons dans le corps du lycan puis Stiles descendit sa bouche sur l'élastique du boxer qu'il agrippa avec ses dents et, aider d'une main du loup, il le baissa un peu. Juste pour libérer la verge gonflée. Derek grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière quand, doucement, Stiles prit la virilité de son compagnon dans une main, chaude et douce. Stiles se releva pour venir embrasser le loup et commença un doux va-et-vient sur le membre dressé.

Il imprima un mouvement doux et lent, au début, et continua sur un rythme plus rapide en resserrant légèrement son étreinte. Derek se cambra sous le plaisir et tenta d'ôter le caleçon de Stiles. Quand il réussit enfin à faire tomber le tissu gênant par terre, il posa une de ses mains sur les fesses rondes et caressa la chaire tendre.

\- Je t'aime Stiles. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Doucement, Stiles arrêta ses caresses sur le sexe du lycan qui grogna de frustration et d'une main ferme sur la fesse du jeune, il le plaqua contre lui. En s'embrassant, les deux hommes se dirigèrent lentement vers la douche et avant d'entrer dedans, Derek alluma les robinets pour vérifier la température, puis il poussa gentiment Stiles dans la cabine et le plaqua contre la vitre du fond. Il sentit les gouttelettes tièdes ruisseler sur son dos et soupira d'aise en venant embrasser Stiles. Un baiser furieux, fiévreux qui se termina rapidement et la bouche de Derek vint sucer le cou doux du jeune homme pour y laisser une jolie marque ronde.

\- J'ai la peau qui marque, je t'ai déjà dis ! râla Stiles en chuchotant

\- Trop tard, lui susurra le loup en déposant des baisers sur son épaule et en caressant de ses mains les hanches parfaites.

\- De quoi tu as envie Stiles ? demanda Derek en continuant de descendre de plus en plus bas avec sa bouche et en déposant des baiser partout où il pouvait au passage. Il arriva au nombril et sourit en baissant les yeux sur la virilité du jeune homme. Stiles lui mit une main dans les cheveux en disant juste :

\- Ça, je veux !

Pas besoin de plus de mot, Derek avait compris. Il passa sa langue lentement sur la longueur dressée puis joua de celle-ci sur le gland rosé et doux. Stiles gémit en agrippant une main dans les cheveux du loup et l'autre contre la paroi en faïence blanche.

\- Oh putain, souffla-t-il.

Ça faisait si longtemps, une éternité quasiment que personne ne lui avait donné quelconque plaisir de la chair et là, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Derek lui faisait toujours un effet de dingue. Il regarda le loup qui prenait en bouche son sexe douloureux, il n'y avait pas plus belle vue sur terre à ce moment-là. Doucement, Derek imprima un va-et-vient rapide et Stiles se perdit en halètements et en doux gémissements. Il sentait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps avant qu'il jouisse si Derek continuait à ce rythme-là. Deux ans c'était long, très long.

\- Derek… arrête… je vais… Derek…

Le loup comprit et ralentit le mouvement, mais revint jouer de sa langue sur le gland tout humide. Stiles sentit ses jambes se dérober et Derek le tint fermement sous les fesses.

\- Je vais pas… tenir…

Derek s'arrêta le temps de répondre.

\- Mais, je ne te demande pas de te retenir, Stiles.

Puis il reprit ses coups de langue doux et Stiles finit par venir en jets contre sa bouche dans un râle de plaisir. Derek se releva en maintenant toujours Stiles fermement et assit le garçon sur le siège de la douche avant de se rincer la bouche avec un peu d'eau. Il était debout devant Stiles qui avait juste la tête à la hauteur de la verge attirante du loup et qui n'hésita pas à la prendre en bouche directement. Derek grogna sous la surprise et se laissa entraîner par le rythme presque trop doux de l'hyperactif. Une main douce vint s'aventurer sur les fesses du lycan puis doucement se glissa entre les rondeurs. Le loup écarta légèrement les jambes et Stiles fit glisser un doigt jusqu'à l'anneau de chair qui se décontracta doucement sous la caresse du doigt. Et doucement, le jeune homme fit entrer son doigt tirant un soupire au loup-garou. Il arrêta doucement la caresse de sa bouche pour approcher un peu plus le loup de lui, coller son front contre le nombril et introduit un deuxième doigt en Derek, qui gémit sous l'assaut.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Stiles ?

Lentement Stiles se leva, retira ses doigts et vint embrasser la bouche de Derek en l'obligeant à prendre sa place assise.

\- Fais-moi la même chose Derek et après, prends-moi.

Le regard vert de Derek passa au bleu en une fraction de seconde et une lueur de luxure y brilla. Stiles sourit de contentement et le loup l'attira à lui pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux, puis, il infiltra doucement un doigt dans l'entrée intime de son ami et doucement, fit un va-et-vient avant d'y ajouter un second doigt et Stiles gémit de plus belle. Au troisième doigt, le jeune homme implora Derek d'arrêter et de remplacer les doigts par le sexe demandeur et le loup glissa doucement en lui en le tenant avec une main sur la taille et l'autre dans le haut du dos. Il laissa à Stiles le soin de bouger comme il en avait envie, puisque lui ne pouvait de toute façon pas le faire et le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour donner des coups de reins doux au début puis rapides par la suite. Le loup ferma les yeux et concentra son esprit sur le plaisir du moment. Stiles se retira complètement, plusieurs fois, pour revenir s'empaler de plus belle un peu plus profondément à chaque fois.

\- Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps, Stiles… deux ans c'est trop long…

L'hyperactif eut un sourire et accéléra un peu le rythme de ses mouvements. Derek grogna au rythme des assauts sur son membre prêt à exploser. Il se mordit la lèvre de plaisir et ses crocs sortirent tous seuls. Stiles le remarqua et se dit qu'il était temps de finir sinon ça pouvait devenir dangereux pour lui. Il sentit les griffes de Derek entailler doucement son dos et il accéléra les va-et-vient, faisant jouir le loup dans un grondement qui fit trembler les parois de la douche. Doucement, Stiles se retira et se laissa retomber sur le corps chaud, moite et détendu de Derek qui le serra contre lui.

\- Tu es fou, vraiment.

Ils reprirent gentiment leurs souffles et leurs esprits puis Stiles se leva avec précaution les jambes flageolantes. Derek rit en le retenant, mais ce ne fut pas plus facile pour lui de se lever. Ils terminèrent par une bonne douche à deux puis allèrent se coucher dans la chambre attenante à la salle de bain et s'endormirent après quelques baisers de bonne nuit.

* * *

 **Petit moment d'amour entre nos deux héros qui se sont retrouvés après deux ans.**

 **à demain pour la suite. bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	37. Comme de rien

**Nouveau chapitre comme promis**

* * *

Il était tôt quand Stiles et Derek s'étaient réveillé dans le grand lit d'une chambre du manoir Hale. Ils se regardèrent, se sourirent et se levèrent ensemble vêtus juste d'un sous-vêtement.

Derek s'habilla le premier et attendit que Stiles soit prêt et le suive. Ils passèrent cette fois par la porte d'entrée et le jeune homme put admirer le manoir depuis l'extérieur. Plus rien à voir avec la vieille bâtisse calcinée qu'il avait connu.

\- C'est vraiment sublime. Et cette nuit aussi était sublime.

\- Je reconnais que la nuit était exceptionnelle. Peut-être des jouissances trop rapides, mais on a des circonstances atténuantes. Et là, on va rentrer parce que sinon, je sens que je suis capable de te ramener sous la douche.

\- Ne me tente pas et guide-moi, parce que j'avoue que je suis plus sûr de savoir revenir à Beacon Hills depuis ici.

Derek tendit sa main et Stiles glissa la sienne dedans en souriant.

\- Il faut que je passe voir ton père, annonça Derek.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Lui présenter des excuses déjà et surtout, lui montrer Tylan qui reconnaitra sûrement aussi son odeur.

\- On se remet vraiment ensemble ?

\- Tu sais que, coucher juste une nuit comme ça, c'est pas mon genre, tu me connais non ?

\- Si et c'est pas mon genre non plus, en fait. Question, tu as gardé mon costume de chaperon rouge ?

\- Ouais, quelque part dans mon armoire. Tu as raison, il n'entrait pas dans la table de nuit même après l'avoir vidée.

\- Tu as vidé ta table de nuit ?

\- J'ai mis les photos dans des albums, j'ai jeté les choses de Braeden, Kate et Jennifer, mais j'ai gardé ton mp3, le truc que je t'avais piqué et les mots que tu m'as écris.

\- Je t'ai écrit des mots?

\- Oui, quand on faisait les défis. Il doit y en avoir un ou deux et celui du costume.

\- Hahaha nos défis, quand j'y repense, on était vraiment idiots, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai ris, mon dieu.

\- Et moi donc. Quand j'y repense, on aurait pu en effet mal tourné, mais on s'est bien amusé.

\- Tu fais quoi toi maintenant ?

\- Je vais chercher Tylan chez Cora. Tu veux venir avec moi et pour la première fois, on pourra voir notre filleule ensemble ?

\- Ma p'tite louve à moi.

\- Ma p'tite louve à moi, ouais, tu veux dire.

\- Je me réjouis de revoir Tylan. Il va falloir lui expliquer.

\- Je suis certain qu'il va très vite comprendre de lui-même. Ce gosse est super intelligent. Désolé de t'avoir privé de lui pendant deux ans. J'aurais dû te l'amener de temps en temps.

\- C'est fait c'est fait, Derek, on est fautifs les deux. Mais si on reprend sur des nouvelles bases, on va reconstruire tout ça.

* * *

Ils retrouvèrent enfin la voiture, montèrent dedans et Stiles respira l'odeur de l'habitacle à pleins poumons.

\- Cette voiture m'a presque autant manqué que toi.

\- Je m'en doute oui.

\- Le siège auto, il va dedans ?

\- Tout juste, mais je fais avec. Si tu regardes la banquette arrière derrière toi, tu verras la marque du siège.

Stiles ne se retourna pas pour voir. Il pensait bien que Derek n'avait pas changé de voiture pour une histoire de siège auto. Le loup démarra et ils partirent chez Cora qui leur sauta littéralement dessus avant qu'ils soient derrière la porte.

\- Vous êtes revenus… venez, entrez boire un café et voir Elynn qui va être toute contente. Avec Tylan ça c'est bien passé, il est vraiment parfait ton fils, Derek, mais j'évite de le dire trop fort.

\- Pourquoi tu dis qu'on est revenus ?

\- C'est dans le sens, vous êtes ensemble quoi, Stiles et toi et ça me fait plaisir.

À peine Derek fut entré dans le loft, qu'un petit éclair blond foncé lui sauta dessus.

\- Papa !

Derek le prit et assit le petit homme sur une épaule.

\- Tu as été sage ?

Le petit loup hocha la tête vigoureusement.

\- Il est toujours sage ici, cria Cora depuis la cuisine.

\- E qui ?

Tylan avait repéré Stiles.

\- C'est le monsieur à qui tu as tenu la jambe l'autre jour à la crèche. Il s'appelle Stiles.

Stiles fit un coucou de la main à Tylan qui lui répondit en agitant sa menotte.

\- Papa descende.

Derek reposa le petit loup à terre qui fila en courant dans la chambre de sa cousine.

\- Il est vif dis donc.

\- Très vif.

Derek et Stiles rejoignirent Cora à la cuisine et s'assirent à la table.

\- Alors c'est grâce à mon mari, il parait ?

\- Ouais, mais j'avoue qu'au début, j'étais loin d'avoir envie de le remercier, grogna Derek.

\- Et là tout de suite maintenant ? demanda Isaac en arrivant à la cuisine accompagné de deux louveteaux en bas âge.

Derek et Stiles se levèrent en même temps et prirent Isaac dans leurs bras pour un câlin de potes.

\- Ça répond à ta question ? demanda Stiles en se rasseyant.

\- Votre bonheur m'aveugle. Si vous rayonnez tous les jours comme ça, vous aller finir par perde la vue.

Elynn grimpa sur les genoux de Stiles et tendit les bras à Derek. Celui-ci se rapprocha de Stiles et la petite fille s'assit sur les genoux des deux. C'était pour elle la première fois qu'elle avait ses deux parrains ensembles. Elle les avaient vu beaucoup en photo ensemble et avait compris en entendant ses parents parler qu'ils auraient du être toujours ensemble et venir la voir ensemble. Du coup là, elle se disait juste que c'était enfin ce que ses parents attendaient.

* * *

Quand ils mirent Tylan dans la voiture à 10 heures, ils partirent directement chez Stiles. Le shérif accueillit Derek comme si rien ne s'était passé ou presque, on va dire. Derek s'excusa quand même, mais le shérif n'avait pas besoin de ça. Il savait que Stiles avait été impulsif aussi dans l'histoire et que s'ils n'étaient pas si bornés les deux, ils n'auraient pas perdus deux ans. Avant de partir, Stiles décida de dormir chez Derek histoire de pouvoir profiter de Tylan. Derek laissa le jeune aller mettre le petit loup endormi dans la voiture en le regardant depuis le perron avec John.

\- Dîtes John, je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Fais seulement Derek et dis-moi tu, s'il te plait, on se connait depuis trop longtemps pour les formules de politesses mondaines.

\- Si tu me le permets John, j'aimerais épouser ton fils.

\- Je dois avoir des dons de voyances. Je m'attendais à cette demande, et si vous êtes sûr de vous, vous avez ma bénédiction.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi. Tu le rends heureux et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour lui dans sa vie.

* * *

 **ça sent de plus en plus la fin là.**

 **ça sent aussi un mariage à plein nez :-)**

 **à la semaine prochaine.**

 **merci pour tout**

 **bisous**

 **Kitsune**


	38. L'odeur du bonheur

**Oh mon dieu j'ai failli oublier...**

 **oups**

 **Merci à Calliope pour l'image posté sur Meute Sterek ce matin.**

 **Une prémonition ?**

 **en tout cas, on y est... C'est la mariage de Derek et Stiles. Quatre chapitre rien que pour eux... il fallait bien ça.**

* * *

Ils avaient décidés de faire ça très vite. Ils laissèrent tout de même passer les trois ans de Chrisy, fin mars, et se marièrent en avril.

* * *

Le matin du 8 avril chez les Stilinski-McCall :

Stiles s'était levé tôt, avait peu dormi, avait pris son médicament, une bonne douche et il attendait en caleçon assit au salon que Scott se lève pour l'aider. Après tout, c'était son témoin. Derek avait choisit Isaac. Scott se leva à onze heures.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

\- Depuis huit heures ce matin.

\- T'as pas dormi ?

\- Peu.

\- Stressé ?

\- Nooon voyons, est-ce que j'ai une raison de l'être, tu penses ?

Scott rit et partit se servir un café. Mélissa et John arrivèrent au même moment avec Chrisy qui sauta sur les genoux de Stiles.

\- Bon, ben le manoir est prêt pour recevoir tout le monde. Ça va toi ? demanda John en détaillant son fils à moitié nu.

\- Ça va. J'ai l'impression que plus les heures avancent plus mes poumons se rétrécissent, mais ça va, je ne devrais pas mourir d'asphyxie aujourd'hui.

Le shérif haussa les sourcils, secoua la tête et parti à la cuisine. Il salua Scott et se servit un café et un verre d'eau.

* * *

Scott revint vers Stiles, le regarda rire avec Chrisy et monta chercher le costume de son best. Scott revint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Là, mon pote. Tu veux t'habiller maintenant avec ton père le temps que j'aille me doucher et après je regarde la suite avec toi ?

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait si stressant.

\- Respire ! Il ne va pas dire non, tu ne vas pas dire non et vous allez vivre heureux.

\- Putain, je me marie Scott !

\- Je sais, je suis témoin. Tiens, je te laisse ça, je vais me doucher.

Scott repartit et le shérif arriva vers son fils.

\- Alors, j'ai encore pas vu ce que tu as choisis. Je connais le thème, mais je me réjoui de voir les habits.

Stiles se leva, fit un sourire à son père et ouvrit la protection de son costume.

\- Oh wow… rien qu'à voir comme ça, tu seras magnifique. Derek a vu lui ?

\- Non, il a refusé et a aussi refusé de me montrer ses vêtements.

-J'aime beaucoup le costume trois pièces sur toi, c'est ce qui te va le mieux.

Stiles passa le pantalon, puis la chemise.

\- Je la mets dans le pantalon ou bien ?

\- Je serais toi, oui, je la mettrai dedans. Elle est quand même longue je trouve.

Stiles rentra la chemise en soupirant. Il fit un tour sur lui-même devant son père qui leva un pouce.

\- Parfait. Tu veux de l'aide pour la cravate ?

Stiles hocha la tête en relevant le col de sa chemise. Son père lui fit son nœud de cravate.

\- Il faut vraiment qu'un jour tu apprennes à le faire tout seul. Je ne serai pas toujours là.

\- Derek sait le faire lui.

\- Tu te reposes déjà sur lui, c'est bien partit dis donc.

* * *

Scott arriva, douché, vêtu de son pantalon avec le reste de ses habits dans les mains.

\- Entre nous, le code couleur, hein, c'est un peu casse-pieds chez les Hale. Heureusement que c'est le dernier mariage.

\- Plains-toi pas, ça aurait pu être rose.

\- N'empêche, tu as de la chance que tu sois mon meilleur pote, parce que franchement, j'ai l'air con.

\- En même temps, tu pouvais juste prendre la chemise de couleur et le reste en noir, c'est toi qui as voulu inversé.

\- J'ai voulu inversé parce qu'Isaac m'a demandé de le faire.

Scott passa sa chemise, la rentra dans le pantalon et ajusta sa cravate déjà nouée.

\- Au moins, j'ai pas eu besoin de racheter une cravate. C'est déjà ça.

Mélissa sortit de la chambre de Chrisy en lui tenant la main. La petite était magnifique avec ses petits souliers cirés et sa robe de tulle et de satin. Elle parada devant ses frères. Mélissa sourit aux deux hommes et leva les pouces. Le shérif revint lui aussi au salon, habillé.

\- On est presque prêt là non ?

\- Si.

Stiles mit son gilet, ajusta sa cravate et passa son veston.

* * *

Le matin du 8 avril chez les Lahey :

Derek n'avait quasiment pas dormi et trainait depuis un moment devant un café qui devait être presque gelé depuis le temps. Cora fût la première à se lever avec sa fille et Tylan.

\- Ben alors, tu es déjà là ?

\- Non, où ça ? demanda Derek en souriant.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu veux faire de l'humour naze, très bien, je te laisse. Je m'occupe des louveteaux et tu te débrouilles avec Isaac.

Et elle repartie en emportant les deux petits avec elle. Derek l'entendit réveiller Isaac et celui-ci apparu à la cuisine cinq minutes plus tard.

\- J'ai pas compris. Cora m'a réveillé et m'a dit, occupe-toi de mon frère.

\- Cherche pas.

\- Oh, mais je cherche plus, mais je ne comprends pas quand même. Alors c'est le grand jour ? Enfin ! J'ai envie de dire.

\- Oui, on a un eu léger contretemps, mais finalement on y est arrivé. Tu as finis ton discours ?

\- Tu sais quoi, ça m'a gavé… j'avais au moins 20 pages sur vous deux, j'ai dû fortement travailler pour réduire tout ça. Et Scott, lui, a prévu le début parce que je ne vous connaissais pas même si je sais tout en fait. Bon, je vais aller me doucher, je m'habille et après je viens te voir.

Derek hocha la tête en jetant son café dans l'évier. Il rejoignit sa sœur dans la chambre d'Elynn.

\- Super, tu vas pouvoir m'aider.

\- Tu veux les habiller maintenant ?

\- Tu sais, ça va aller vite, hein. Ça va défiler l'heure. Il est déjà neuf heures et demi pour ton info.

\- Ah quand même !

\- Papa te marie ? demanda Tylan en regardant son père dans les yeux.

\- Oui mini-loup. Avec Stiles, je t'ai expliqué. Ça t'embête ?

\- Non. Y sent bon.

Derek sourit à la réflexion. C'est vrai que Stiles sentait bon. Le loup déshabilla son fils et le prit avec lui sous la douche. Avec le temps, le mini-loup avait adopté les mêmes réflexes que son père et ça faisait beaucoup rire Derek. On peut avoir une part d'hérédité, mais on ressemble quand même à ceux qui nous élèvent. En se séchant, Tylan demanda à son père :

\- L'est ou Tiles ?

\- Chez John et Mélissa.

\- Pouquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une tradition quand on se marie. On ne dort pas ensemble la nuit d'avant.

Le petit loup huma l'air à plein poumons puis affirma en souriant :

\- Bonheur !

\- Oui tu as raison, ça sent le bonheur. C'est doux et sucré. C'est une odeur agréable. Tu es sec ?

Tylan se mit debout et se secoua entièrement en riant.

\- Voilà !

Les deux loups ressortirent de la salle de bain et rencontrèrent le regard meurtrier de Cora. Tylan leva les yeux vers son père.

\- Oups.

\- Allez vous habiller au lieu de traîner. Et merci pour la salle de bain, hein.

Cora partit s'enfermer avec sa fille et Derek et Tylan l'entendirent râler qu'ils avaient mis de l'eau partout. Le père haussa les épaules et posa son fils sur le canapé-lit le temps de s'habiller lui.

\- Tu es beau papa !

Derek suspendit son geste et regarda son fils.

\- Hey, tu viens de faire une vraie phrase.

Isaac les rejoignit, déjà prêt. Derek finit de s'habiller et s'occupa de son fils. Il lui mit un joli petit costard et un nœud papillon. Cora sortit de la salle de bain, laissa Elynn aux mains de son père et partit s'habiller. Isaac mit à sa petite louve un legging avec une sorte de long-t-shirt droit. La petite fille avait refusée la robe. Une fois tout ce petit monde prêt, Derek installa son fils et sa filleule dans leurs sièges dans la voiture d'Isaac. Cora se mit au volant et partit avec eux.

* * *

Isaac resta avec Derek devant l'immeuble quelques instants.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui bien sûr. De toute façon, Cora nous a mis en garde. Si on dit non, elle nous torture et nous tue.

\- La connaissant, elle en serait capable.

\- On ne rigole pas avec cora Hale.

Les deux hommes montèrent dans la Camaro et Isaac démarra.

* * *

 **on se retrouve demain pour l'arrivée à la mairie et la cérémonie.**

 **Bisous à tous**

 **Kitsune**


	39. La rencontre

**Bonjour. alors, je vous préviens pour ce chapitre et le prochain, il y aura beaucoup de blabla de la part de Scott et Isaac. Ils vont énormément parler de Stiles et de Derek vu que c'est en général ce que les gens font pendant les mariages. (parler des mariés hein, pas de Stiles et Derek).**

 **Bref,**

 **J'ai décidé que je posterai les deux derniers chapitre cette semaine encore.**

 **normalement demain et après-demain, comme ça cette fic sera terminée.**

 **voilà, en atendant je vous laisse avec ça. bisous**

* * *

Arrivés devant la mairie, Derek salua ses parents, Satomi, et entra directement avec Isaac. Il s'assit à la place du marié et Isaac s'assit à côté de lui. Les invités entrèrent les uns derrière les autres. Il n'y avait pas tellement de monde. Derek vit arriver Mélissa avec Chrisy et Scott. L'alpha laissa sa mère et sa sœur et vint vers ses amis. Une accolade vite fait et il s'assit. Deucalion et Talia furent les derniers. Le maire de la ville arriva et dit quelques mots à l'assemblée puis la porte s'ouvrit et Derek se retourna pour voir Stiles, accompagné de son père, entrer dans la salle et les rejoindre. John déposa son fils à la fin du couloir et l'embrassa sur le front puis partit s'asseoir vers Mélissa et sa fille. Stiles, stressé, hésita quelques secondes et puis il finit par aller rejoindre Derek. Le loup était magnifique. Un jean noir, une chemise rouge impeccable, une cravate noire, qu'il avait prévu d'enlever plus tard, et des bretelles noirs. Y avait pas dire, c'était vraiment le style qui lui allait à merveille. Stiles jeta un œil à Isaac qui était en costard noir avec une cravate rouge et il se tourna vers Scott habillé inversement d'Isaac. Un costard rouge et une cravate noire. Il rit intérieurement du thème imposé. ''Le petit chaperon rouge et le big bad wolf''. Couleurs obligatoires, rouge, noir, avec obligation d'avoir une touche de rouge. Lui avait choisit un pantalon ivoire, une chemise de la même couleur et une cravate et un gilet rouge. Derek le trouva absolument sublime. Après la cérémonie où les deux dirent 'OUI', évidement,… ils avaient déjà perdu deux ans, ce n'était pas pour perdre encore du temps, l'heure fût aux félicitations devant la mairie. Chris était là lui aussi et il se présenta en dernier.

\- Ben alors, cette fois on y est. Ça c'est fait. Félicitations, hein. Il s'en est passé des choses depuis le mariage d'Isaac.

\- On n'a pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer, c'est sûr. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu verras, on a refait à neuf le manoir Hale.

\- C'est une tuerie.

Chris rit en regardant les deux hommes que tout opposaient à la base, mais qui étaient si bien assortis.

Deaton était là aussi.

* * *

Après le blabla, ils partirent tous au manoir. Isaac prenait un plaisir à conduire pour la première fois la Camaro. Scott, à coté de lui, lui demandait de ralentir sans arrêt et les deux nouveaux mariés, derrière, plaisantaient en disant que leurs amis auraient fais un joli couple, eux-aussi. Scott s'énerva contre les deux imbéciles de derrière et Isaac devient rouge pivoine en se souvenant de certains événement qui commençaient à dater fortement.

* * *

La grande salle du manoir avait été décorée de loups, de chaperon rouge et des ballons. Chrisy, Tylan et Elynn se précipitèrent sur les ballons, tout le reste n'ayant soudain plus d'importance, et les adultes prirent place pour l'apéro.

Isaac fut le premier à parler.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, loups, humains, druides, kitsune, j'en ai oublié ou pas ? Non ? Bien parfait. Tout d'abord, merci d'être tous là pour le mariage de ses deux idiots à ma droite. On a failli ne plus y croire. Je crois que tout le monde me connait. Mais pour une petite remise à niveau, je me nomme Isaac Lahey, je suis le mari de Cora, la sœur de Derek ici présent et papa de la petite Elynn qui joue dans le fond de la salle. Oh, et meilleur ami de Derek et ami de Stiles. Et je laisse la parole à l'autre témoin qui va vous raconter son blabla.

Isaac se rassit en souriant et Scott se leva en inspirant.

\- Donc, je suis Scott McCall, le meilleur ami de Stiles. Voilà… euh… la soirée va se dérouler de cette façon. L'apéro est à la table, le dîner aussi. Après le repas, Isaac et moi auront quelques mots à dire sur nos deux amis parce que c'est quand même eux qui nous intéresse aujourd'hui et après, y aura le dessert, la danse et après ben… quartier libre quoi. Je crois que tout le monde dort ici, on vous a normalement indiqué vos chambres, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Du coup ben, buvons à la santé des jeunes mariés.

* * *

Après le dîner, Scott et Isaac se levèrent et montèrent sur une table avec un micro. Scott prit la parole en premier.

\- On a eu du mal avec Isaac pour le discours, parce qu'il y a tellement à raconter sur Derek et Stiles qu'à nous deux, on avait une trentaine de pages. On a mis du temps pour réduire tout ça pour qu'on n'y passe pas trois jours. Comme c'est moi, au début, qui était là le jour de la rencontre de nos mariés, je prends la parole en premier. Sur le papier de départ, la rencontre prenait seulement deux pages juste pour situer. Trêve de plaisanterie. Derek, je raconte la version courte ou la version longue ?

Derek soupira et se tourna vers Stiles avec un regard menaçant. Le jeune homme leva les deux bras en signe d'innocence.

\- Bon, si on prend la version de Derek, lui et Stiles se sont rencontré dans la forêt. Point à la ligne, merci d'avoir écouté. Si on prend la version de Stiles, on en a pour trois heures et on peut se perde en route… ma version est entre les deux. Donc oui, ils sont rencontrés dans la forêt suite à quelques événements que tout le monde connait, on ne va pas y revenir. Et sans exagérer, ça a été le coup de foudre de suite, dans l'immédiat. Mais pas vraiment le coup de foudre plein de cœurs et tout, non, le coup de foudre violent, plein d'éclairs de défi. Ben oui, ça aurait été trop simple. Ensuite, Stiles et moi, on a réussi a envoyer Derek en prison ce qui a provoqué leur deuxième rencontre, pas moins glaciale que la première. Et quelques jours plus tard Derek a été touché par une balle à l'aconit et je pense que c'est vraiment là que tout à commencé.

\- Oh pitié ! soupira Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- En gros, Derek a dû aller en voiture avec Stiles, ils se sont retrouvés dans le cabinet vétérinaire du Dr Deaton. Stiles a failli devoir couper le bras de Derek, Derek a failli tuer Stiles. Et je me suis ramené pour sauver la situation. Derek est tombé dans les pommes. Stiles a joué le héro et tout a bien fini. Et si seulement, on avait pu s'arrêter à ça, hein, mais non. Un jour, Derek est allé se cacher chez Stiles et je me demande encore aujourd'hui ce qui s'est passé exactement, parce que mon meilleur ami ne m'en a jamais dit un seul mot. Ensuite, ce cher Derek est devenu un alpha et je vais laisser la parole à Isaac pour un moment.

* * *

 **à demain les lecteurs.**

 **Kitsune**


	40. L'évidence absolue

**Bonjour...avant dernier chapitre de TD.**

 **ça fait tout rôle de bientôt avoir bouclé cette longue histoire en deux grandes parties. Mon plus gros bébé, je crois.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Derek était donc un alpha et m'a mordu parce que… en fait parce que je lui ai demandé. Et j'ai été enfermé au poste de police la première nuit de pleine lune. Et c'est là que j'ai réellement rencontré Stiles, mais surtout que j'ai vu Derek avec Stiles et comment vous dire ça… pour moi, ce fût une évidence absolue. Quand j'ai vu le regard de Stiles sur Derek, mais encore plus quand j'ai vu le regard de Derek sur Stiles. J'ai bien vite compris et je me suis demandé quand ces deux-là allaient réalisés. J'ai pourtant testé des tas d'idée juste, au moins, pour faire avouer Derek, mais il est sacrément buté. À ce moment-là, ils étaient dans une phase étrange entre ''je te respecte, mais je n'ai pas confiance en toi et j'ai envie de te voir, mais pour te menacer''. Un truc à la Derek et Stiles, quoi ! Une période où l'un et l'autre sortait du sarcasme à tout bout de champs. Puis y a eu le belle période de ''je-flirt-avec-toi-mais-tu-ne-le-remarque-pas-et-moi-je-nie-totalement-mais-si-si-c'est-bien-du-flirt''! Et je crois que Scott sera de mon avis pour reconnaître qu'il y a eu 2-3 moments de flirt exceptionnels. Notamment un que Scott tenait à raconter que je n'ai pour ma part pas vu, bien dommage.

\- Ouais, y a en a eu des jolis moments… le premier, je pense que c'était quand j'ai fait mon tatouage. Enfin quand Derek m'a fait ressortir mon tatouage. Un moment génial… pas pour moi, je parlais du point de vue flirt. Stiles, mon ami super intelligent a tenté de sortir sa science, dans l'unique but d'impressionner Derek, soyons francs hein, et je crois que ça n'a pas marché. Et Derek a profité du malaise de Stiles pour l'obliger à me tenir pendant qu'il me brûlait au chalumeau. Puis on a eu droit a une discussion hyper comique sur comment trouver un plan sur internet en moins de 24 heures. La petite réplique de Stiles : c'est internet Derek, tu connais ? On s'est regardé avec Isaac, on a failli partir en fou rire. La tête de Derek… genre, ''attends tu me prends pour un con en fait ?'' Du flirt… et la scène mythique qui a finalement amenée déjà un peu le nom du thème. Le moment ''big bad wolf''. Vous le raconter comme ça se serait dommage, on perdrait tout le coté drôle. On en a donc fait une vidéo. Merci les portables !

Isaac lança un film sur un écran géant. On y voyait Derek, Stiles et Scott d'un peu loin, mais on voyait bien qu'ils étaient penchés sur un plan en discutant. La salle entière se mit à rire de bon cœur devant le flirt plus qu'évident.

\- Mais qui a filmé ça ? demanda Derek surpris et gêné.

\- D'après toi, Derek ?

\- Peter, grogna ce dernier

Après la vidéo, Scott reprit la parole.

\- Apres y a eu d'autres moments de léger flirt, mais on ne va pas y passer du temps. L'important à savoir après, c'est qu'on a eu une période difficile où Stiles a été possédé par un nogitsune. Désolé pour le souvenir douloureux, mais il fallait y passer parce que pour Derek ça a été le moment de la réelle prise de conscience. Isaac ?

\- Je reprends le discours. J'ai vu Derek déployer une énergie de dingue pour sauver Stiles et là, je remercie Chris Argent et John Stilinski pour leurs témoignages car il y a beaucoup de moments que j'ai loupé. C'est à ce moment que ca a été une évidence absolue pour Chris, et John aussi, parce qu'ils ont vu des regards, ils ont compris des hésitations. Ils ont repérés des gestes, des allusions. Apres ça, on a tous pensé que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que nos deux amoureux se mettent ensemble, mais on parle de Derek et Stiles quand même, donc ça na pas été si simple. L'un avait trouvé une coyote-garou et l'autre une mercenaire ultra canon…

Isaac marqua un blanc voyant les regards sur lui…

\- Bref, et comme ils étaient en couple chacun de leur coté, ça a repoussé nos espoirs. Moi, pendant ce temps, j'étais en France pour diverses raisons. Je repasse la parole à Scott qui lui était là et était devenu l'alpha de la bande.

\- À partir de là, il y a eu entre eux des regards presque désolé, presque de regrets et un événement a tout changé. La mort de Derek. Y a qu'ici avec vous que je puisse dire la mort de Derek sans que ça surprenne. Et après ça, ils avaient du temps à tuer et ont commencé des défis débiles et totalement inutiles pendant presque six mois et du jour au lendemain, ils se sont mis ensemble. On était tous soulagés et c'est de là que vient le thème du chaperon, mais vous n'avez pas envie d'en savoir plus. Et puis Derek est partit pour revenir un an après. Puis il y a eu le mariage de Cora et Isaac auquel vous avez assisté, sauf Deaton et Satomi-San. Et il y a eu Tylan. Vous ne savez pas toute l'histoire, mais on ne va pas la raconter ce soir.

\- Et tout allait bien. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient bien pendant un peu moins d'un an et tout s'est brisé. Et on espère tous que vous n'allez plus jamais nous faire un truc pareil. Deux ans qu'on a attendu, parce qu'on n'est pas cons, vous êtes destinés les deux, vous devez être ensemble, on a juste dû attendre un coup du sort.

\- Ou un coup d'Isaac plutôt, ironisa Stiles.

\- On peut dire ça. Non, mais si j'avais pas un peu forcé, on en serait où là, hein ? On serait tous chacun chez nous au lieu de partager ce moment incroyable tous ensemble. Alors les gars, quand même, on vous remercie de vous aimer et de vous être remis ensemble tout naturellement. On vous souhaite… pfff tout ce que vous voulez… une maison, une voiture de sport, du boulot, des enfants….

\- Ouais, mais en fait, vous avez déjà tout ça. Du coup, ben, du bonheur, de l'amour, des vies biens remplies, et tout ce que vous voulez et on ne veut pas savoir tout ce à quoi vous pensez… on vous aime vous deux et on est fiers et heureux de vous savoir l'un avec l'autre.

\- Et là on va arrêter de monopoliser l'attention et enfin servir le dessert. C'était long, mais on n'a pas raconté la moitié de tout ce qu'on aurait aimé

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement, de cris et de hurlements résonnèrent dans la grande salle. Même les enfants participèrent. Derek et Stiles se levèrent. Remercièrent tous leurs amis et leur famille et s'embrassèrent amoureusement.

* * *

 **terminé le blabla**

 **à demain pour la fin.**

 **Bisous**

 **kitsune**


	41. Time of my life

**Bonjour tout le monde...eh bien ça y est nous y sommes.**

 **La fin de Tellement différent et en même temps la fin de la saga aussi**

 **Normalement, j'avais prévue un suite qui s'appelait Tellement Puissant, mais pour le moment elle est en abandon total. Pas l'envie de m'y mettre. j'avoue. peut-être un jour.**

 **c'était censé être une longue fiction surtout centré sur Tylan et donc aussi sur ses parents.**

 **De toute façon si j'écris vraiment cette suite, je le dirai sur FB.**

 **Pour le moment j'ai déjà assez de fictions en cours.**

 **bon, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Après le dessert, Derek et Stiles se levèrent en se tenant la main et se dirigèrent vers le salon vidé de ses meubles pour faire office de piste de danse. Tout le monde les suivit. Liam mit une musique dans une stéréo. Une magnifique chanson envahit la pièce.

\- C'est quoi comme chanson ? demanda Stiles serré contre Derek.

\- C'est une chanson de David Cook. Je l'avais repéré quand on cherchait des musiques pour le mariage de Cora et Isaac. Je leur avais demandé de nous la laisser. Elle s'appelle Time of my life.

\- Elle est sublime.

\- Je trouve aussi. Tu es heureux ?

\- Oh que oui et toi ?

\- Bien sûr. Rien ne peut plus parfait que de me dire que je t'aurai à vie avec moi. Je t'ai dit que je te trouvais éblouissant habillé comme ça ? Tu fais toujours chaperon rouge, mais plus classe et plus masculin qu'avec la robe.

\- Tu es magnifique aussi. Ce style te va tellement bien. C'est chiant, parce là tout de suite, j'ai envie de toi.

Derek sourit amusé.

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi.

\- Je sais aussi. J'en reviens pas que Peter nous avait filmé. Quel imbécile !

\- Remarque, ça fait un souvenir. C'est vrai que ce moment-là, on ne peut pas dire que ce n'était pas du flirt. Maintenant, tu as des droits sur la maison et j'aimerais que tu ais des droits sur Tylan et que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce soit toi qui puisse prendre des décisions pour lui. C'est important pour moi que tu puisses prendre le relais quoi qu'il arrive. Enfin, on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant. C'était juste pour te dire.

* * *

Après la danse, Cora prit le micro pour menacer gentiment Derek et Stiles. Ils avaient désormais intérêt à rester ensemble puis elle annonça :

\- Nous allons avoir un deuxième louveteau dans six mois. Et on tenait à demander à Scott et à Lydia d'être le parrain et la marraine.

Scott hésita avant de répondre. Il ne tenait pas son rôle de père, alors il trouvait un peu déplacé de tenir celui de parrain. Isaac lui assura que l'un n'avait rien à voir avec l'autre et que personne ne ferrait de remarques. Il finit par accepter avec joie.

Deucalion et Talia annoncèrent qu'ils allaient venir vivre au Manoir et que, bien sûr, l'endroit serait ouvert tout le temps pour tous ceux qui en auraient besoin pour une nuit ou plus.

* * *

Dans les mariages, tout le monde a toujours une ou deux annonces à faire. Stiles rien à dire. Il continuait à bosser comme depuis deux ans. Toujours le nez dans les enquêtes avec son père et Parrish. Derek lui, annonça qu'il allait travailler dans un restaurant deux jours pas semaine. Il allait aider à la cuisine et Tylan irait à la crèche. Le petit gaçon se réjouissait vraiment. En plus Chrisy serait avec lui et Elynn allait bientôt être avec eux aussi. Talia s'occupa assez tard de coucher les trois enfants qui ne résistèrent pas plus de trois minutes. Le manoir comptait assez de chambres pour les invités. De toute façon, Stiles et Derek avaient prévus de rentrer chez eux pour dormir, peu importe l'heure. Parrish ne restait pas non plus et Deaton était déjà partit. Ça ne faisait pas tellement de monde. Lydia dormirait avec Scott, Liam avec Kira, John avec Melissa, Cora avec Isaac. Chris tout seul et Talia et Deucalion ensemble.

* * *

Le matin se levait gentiment quand Derek et Stiles passèrent la porte de leur maison.

\- Monsieur Hale-Stilinski, bienvenue chez vous !

\- Toi tu n'aurais pas dû boire les cocktails d'Isaac.

\- J'en ai pas beaucoup bu.

\- Ouais, mais ça se voit que tu n'es pas à 100% de tes capacités.

Derek porta Stiles jusqu'à leur lit.

\- Je vais te montrer si je ne suis pas à 100% de mes capacités.

Un large sourire fendit le visage de Stiles au moment où Derek se couchait sur lui.

* * *

Le petit Tylan se réveilla tranquillement à cotés de ses cousines. Il se leva et appela son papa, mais c'est sa grand-maman Talia qui vint le chercher en lui disant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Elle le porta à la cuisine et lui servit des céréales à sa demande.

\- Où papa ?

\- À la maison avec Stiles. Ils avaient des choses à faire après le mariage. Il viendra tout à l'heure, bonhomme.

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, Tylan ressentit que sa vie allait changer totalement à présent. Il était encore trop petit et trop innocent pour comprendre tout ce que ça allait impliquer d'avoir un papa marié avec un homme, d'être lui-même un loup-garou et de faire parti de la meute du true-alpha. Mais quelqu'un savait quelque part qu'il faudrait environ douze ans pour que Tylan réalise tout ça. Douze ans c'est long, mais en même temps ça peut passer très vite quand on a une vie bien remplie. Tylan était un enfant sous assez haute surveillance depuis sa naissance. Quelqu'un le regardait évoluer depuis que l'annonce de la naissance du fils de Scott McCall était parvenue à ses oreilles. Cet enfant s'annonçait exceptionnel, ce loup s'annonçait puisant. Il était évident que le suiveur n'allait pas le lâcher et se montrerait au moment venu. Juste à attendre quelques années. Le réel problème, c'était la meute entourant ce rejeton. Un vrai alpha, une alpha surpuissante, un alpha démon-loup, une kitsune de foudre, des loups-garous, des policiers, des chasseurs et quelques humains prêt à tout. Sans oublier la banshee.

Le suiveur grogna derrière un buisson et décida de revenir une autre fois voir le petit loup. Il avait raté des choses dans sa vie, mais il ne raterait pas le fils du vrai alpha. Interdit de rater son coup avec un enfant aussi prometteur. Un enfant élevé par un Hale en plus.

Un jour, il prendrait le pouvoir de Tylan Hale.

* * *

 **et voilà, cette fiction est terminée**

 **MERCI d'avoir suivi, MERCI d'avoir commenté, MERCI pour les mise en favorit et pour tout le reste.**

 **j'espère que vous avez aimer. et à bientôt pour de nouvelles histoire.**

 **Bisous**

 **Kitsune**


End file.
